Un bebé no es mala noticia
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa queda en cinta, este sabe quién es él padre de su bebé que está por nacer pero jamás dirá nada por miedo… y dignidad así mismo haciendo que todo vaya mal, ¿saldrá todo bien para él o no? [ T: Inazuma E. Ares ]
1. Prologo

**Saludos traigo este fanfic teniendo de pareja a Hiroto, Ryuuji y Tatsuya (línea Ares), todo está ambientado en la línea de Ares y un poco dirigido a lo que es la temporada IE go!-**

 **Contenido: M~preg / AU: Inazuma Ares / Yaoi .  
Parejas: TasuKiMidori/ Kimidori / Tatsumidori **

* * *

**Un bebé no es mala noticia**

Midorikawa aun recordaba él como, cuando y donde había ocurrido aquello para enterarse ese mismo día que estaba en cinta. después de un mes de estar en medio de su tesis de Administración de Empresas, Ryuuji pensaba que aquellos mareos, nausea, cansancio y falta de equilibrio era por qué se estaba mal pasando al no dormir y comer bien durante los últimos 6 meses desde que había comenzado la tesis y su servicio en el conglomerado Kira, como asistente ejecutivo (secretario) en una área para novatos en recepción y la zona de ejecutivos pues su graduación estaba tan cercas que solo quería terminar con tan buena nota qué pudiera tener un buen trabajo en los conglomerados Kira como le había prometido a su padre adoptivo antes de morir y dejar todo lo que tenía a él a sus 18 años, es decir hace más de dos años atrás añadiendo eso a su lista de estrés pues debía pagar los gastos de su casa por sí mismo antes de quedarse sin un techo donde vivir, Ryuuji estaba tendiendo un tiempo difícil así que creyó eso era lo que hacía se sintiera mal, estrés acumulado, mientras trabajaba se enteró que por rutina a los novatos y empleados fijos se les hacían un servicio médico para no tener personal con mala salud, si no eran personas estables les corrían pues no eran útiles para la compañía, Ryuuji pensó eso era tan cruel pero seguro era lo que Kira Seijirou considera "selección natural, el débil muere y los fuertes siguen" , así que cuando fue su turno para ir a aquel chequeo médico rutinario muy seguro de que era más que saludable y si así le consideraban una persona útil tendría más que seguro un lugar en alguna oficina de las empresas Kira aunque tenía una meta más que fija para trabajar en un puesto alto junto a Tatsuya, fue a qué le tomaran una muestra sanguínea en una oficina preparada para esos chequeos, después de esa prueba él médico de la empresa que era parte de él negoció médico de los Kira mejor que él hospital Inazuma, aquel médico le dijo fuera por sus resultados mañana al hospital con él pase que le extendió para que fuera directo a su oficina.

Así después de eso Ryuuji regreso a su trabajo estaba más que seguro que aquel médico le diría era tan saludable como un caballo, considerando aquel dicho , término su trabajo de ese día aunque era novato hacia trabajo pesado de escritorio y tras tomar sus cosas salió de la empresa después de despedirse de algunos compañeros y dispuesto a tomar un taxi en la avenida principal ya que quería caminar un poco y relajarse de alguna manera pero eso terminó cuando al llegar a la acera frente a la empresa una motocicleta vento negra con algunos acabados en color plata llegue más que haciendo ruido y parándose frente a él, Ryuuji no necesitaba ver al escandaloso que llegaba pues le conocía más que a su amigo de infancia Tatsuya.

* * *

 **Esto fue el prologo al fanfic,espero llegue a ser del agrado.**


	2. Cap1

**Les traigo el primer capítulo de este fanfic lo anterior fue, será corto y espero sea del agrado de los fans, en especial por que no se mucho del nuevo Hiroto, espero sea del agrado esta pareja experimental** _(para mi)_ **HiroMido y el consentido Kimidori** _(Tatsuya y Ryuuji)_ **, sin mas espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**

Cap.: 1

Al salir del trabajo de medio tiempo que era de tres a nueve, estaba por ir a la avenida principal por un taxi e irme a casa aunque hoy comencé mis vacaciones de la universidad dedicaba mi mañana a estudiar e investigar todo lo relacionado con mi tema de la tesis y por la tarde me voy al trabajo que deseo sea de corto tiempo sino fijo ,al escuchar el ruido de la motocicleta solo suspire sin verlo y detuve mi paso al verle pararse junto a mí,

-hora de irnos a casa- _quitándose el casco-_

-no gracias, iré a tomar un taxi así que descuida- _colocándome bien mi mochila que ocupaba para llevar algo de comer qué al final ni comía así como otras cosas personales-_

-suerte con ello, porque habrá una nevada pronto y dudo el servicio de taxis esté disponible, si no tienes otra opción que irte caminando, sube ya-

-prefiero caminar, no subiré a nada sin puertas, cinturón de seguridad, bolsas de aire y cuatro llantas-

-¡Hoo!, las bolsas de aire matan más que salvar una vida y por otro lado prometo le pondré ruedas entrenadoras a la motocicleta para que no tenga miedo él niño, ahora sube-

Note su sarcasmo con lo último que dijo, me dio su casco apoyándolo a mí, solo suspire no iba a pelear con él estaba cansado, me coloque el casco y él se colocó unas gafas negras para andar en la motocicleta, subí a la motocicleta apoyando mi cuerpo a su espalda y pegar mi cara a su hombro derecho y pasar mis manos por su cadera, no me gustaba la sensación de creer caería si no me aferraba a él, lo mire reírse para después ponerse en marcha.

-¿dónde iremos?-

-a casa-

-¿cuál?, aunque realmente quiero ir a mi casa-

-solo guarda silencio y sujétate bien-

Le miré desde mi punto de vista, él había cambiado mucho en solo cuatro años, Hiroto ya no usaba ese tatuaje facial en el párpado izquierdo, aquel piercing en el labio y esas mechas blancas ,como esa joyería metálica y usaba el cabello lacio y aunque su atuendo eran unos jeans, camisa negra y chaqueta de cuero casi de a diario, Hitomiko se había esmerado en cambiar a su hermano incluso me pidió ayudarle en sus estudios aunque creo había personas más capacitadas para ello pero si no era yo Hiroto no haría nada, el actual Hiroto tiene una lengua afilada, habla sin importarle nada ni nadie pero aun así me gusta estar con él y creer que es el único con quien puedo estar, no es el reemplazo de nada ni nadie pero es el único que no me ha abandonado, incluso tras la muerte de mi padre adoptivo o la promesa de Hitomiko de que para ella y sus hermanos era de su familia es el único que como ahora se da un tiempo para estar junto a mí, me ha pedido ser algo formal para él hace poco pero aun no puedo verle como algo más a un hermano.

El manejo a gran velocidad, incluso creí mataría a alguien al ir tan rápido por la pista y rebasando a cada automóvil que se le colocaba enfrente y ese sería yo haciendo me pegara más a él por temer por mí vida, quería bajar. Después de un rato llegamos a la mansión Kira, de todos los sitios me sorprendía él tuviera la iniciativa de venir a casa, por un segundo creí me llevaría a su departamento qué se compró para alejarse de su padre, Baje de la motocicleta casi agradeciendo estar vivo y me quite el casco para entregárselo y escucharle apagar la motocicleta y bajar…

-solo veré a Hitomiko y nos vamos, ella dijo tenía algo para mí-

-te espero aquí-

-camina-

Él me empujó a la casa, entramos en esta después de dar unos pasos, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había venido, un mes casi ya qué vine a una fiesta que de alguna forma Nagumo se las arregló para convencer a Tatsuya, antes de poder saludar al llegar a la sala de ese lugar al ver a Hitomiko mi ánimo decayó de golpe aun así sonreí y salude...

-Hiroto me alegra llegaras y qué bien vinieras con Ryuuji-

-vaya de haber sabido no vengo, bien has dicho me darías algo, que sea rápido debo regresar, le prometí a Ryuuji llevarle a casa-

-vamos quiero te quedes un poco más, hasta después de la cena de ser posible-

-no quieras callarte la doble intención hermana, se bien lo que quieres y me voy-

Vi a Hiroto dar media vuelta al ver a Tatsuya y Yagami en el mismo lugar, antes de que él avanzara más le detuve por qué antes de salir tras de él pude notar a Hitomiko muy triste por la acción de su hermano…

-espera Hiroto-

-¡qué quieres!- _él giró a verme un tanto molesto-_

-se no te gusta este lugar y menos el "ambiente familiar" pero se bien quieres mucho a tu hermana mayor como para hacerle sentir mal con ese comportamiento infantil, quedémonos si, además acabo de salir de trabajar y tengo hambre y sueño no quiero pelear contigo después si estás de humor vamos a mi casa si quieres-

-me desagradas de tal forma pero supongo si tú eres el final puedo soportar esto _\- él miró tras de mí y note a Hitomiko llegar junto a mí -_ bien hermana me quedaré pero no esperes me quede cercas, iré a mi habitación hasta la cena, muévete Ryuuji-

Él subió las escaleras y solo suspire, cuando iba de tras del Hitomiko me detuvo del brazo y gire a verla…

-no salude como es debido, perdona, espero no molestar estando aquí-

-no, lo contrario gracias a ti he conseguido se quede así como Tatsuya, no entiendo cuando ese par se llevarán como los hermanos que son-

-dales tiempo veras que cuando estén al frente de la compañía, trabajando hombro a hombro-

-eso espero, como me alegra tenerte aquí en casa pediré al chef coloque tu postre favorito para la cena, así te convenzo a ti de quedarte-

-enserio, te amo-

me abalance a abrazarme, él cariño que le tenía era de una hermana mayor ya que siempre me consentía, una vez dijo -"eres como él hermanito que jamás tuve"- se lo dijo por el momento ya que quería animarme tras deprimirme por la muerte de mi padre adoptivo aunque tenía a sus hermanos junto a ella, después de ese abrazo ella me dejó subir las escaleras para ir donde Hiroto al llegar a su habitación este estaba acostado de espaldas sobre la cama, entre y cerré la puerta ,me aproximé sentándome junto a él en la cama ….

-como deseo pronto ser dueño de mi vida y hacer lo que quiera-

-¿no lo haces ya?-

-mientras te tenga junto a mí no importa, has dicho tienes sueño, duerme hasta la cena aquí, te hare compañía, hoy tuve un día molesto, quiero termine ya contigo junto a mí-

-bien, espero la cena sea agradable, tu hermana ha prometido un postre para mí-

Tras decir eso me recosté en la cama junto a Hiroto pero tarde más en hacerlo y hablar que en quedarme profundamente dormido junto a él en la cama.

-hermana creí solo seriamos nosotros-  
-Hiroto es tu hermano, así que tiene derecho de este aquí-  
-no me refiero a eso, pero por qué debe meter a Midorikawa en esto-  
-¿qué es lo que te molesta realmente Tatsuya?, Ryuuji y Hiroto han sido buenos amigos desde que entraron a la misma preparatoria-  
-no quiero Midorikawa esté aquí-  
-mi casa, mis reglas ...tú y Hiroto deberían entender pronto qué son hermanos y que como su hermana mayor deben hacer caso, aunque aún espero replantes la decisión que has tomado-

Había ido al recibidor y solo vi a Midorikawa subiendo las escaleras, tras hablar mi hermana salió para ir a ver cómo iba lo de la cena. Se Hitomiko está en contra de esto, pero si mi padre lo pide no puedo dar paso atrás a lo que me ha pedido, pero me gustaría que de todas las personas que pudieron ser cercanas a Hiroto ese no fuera Midorikawa.  
Ellos eran más unidos que antes, no quería admitirlo pero quizás me molestaba que mi amistad con él se hiciera a un lado al separarnos tras la graduación de secundaria y fuera más unido a Hiroto, hoy en día no hemos podido estar cercas ya sea por qué estamos en Universidades diferentes, trabajos que nos llevan a tiempos diferentes y mientras él aprovecha su vida yo he comenzado a salir con alguien desde secundaria y solo me concentro en lo que sea bueno para las expectativas de mi padre.

Después de dormir un poco desperté al escuchar a Hiroto moverme y hablar para levantarme, ambos bajamos para la cena, me alegraba no fuera una cena formal ya que mi vestimenta eran unos jean color café entubados y una camisa de tono azul ,botines pequeños negros, supongo era bueno si es lo que usaba para mi trabajo, había dejado mi gabardina en la habitación de Hiroto y llegue junto a él a él comedor, su hermana había ido por nosotros, al llegar vi a Seijirou Kira en el lugar de siempre así como a Tatsuya y Reina, entre junto a Hiroto quien me hizo quedarme junto a él y su hermana…

-Vaya no sabía el joven Midorikawa-kun estaba en casa-

-espero no causar una molesta, tal parece tendrán una reunión familiar-

-si eres tu eres más qué recibido a quedarte, tu padre fue un buen empleado para mí, he escuchado cosas muy positivas de ti de mi asistente, espero sigas así-

-lo será-

-toma asiento, espero que mínimo a alguien aquí si le guste este ambiente-

sabía de lo que hablaba, que sus hijos estuvieran en él mismo cuarto era pelea, no a golpes pero la indiferencia de Tatsuya hacia qué Hiroto fuera grosero de alguna forma, tome asiento , al ver la cena todo parecía ir bien mientras comenzaba, solo mire un instante a Tatsuya junto a Yagami, ya había pasado un tiempo que sabía estaban juntos pero no me acostumbraba a la idea, en mi mente aún era la persona que me gustaba y qué dejaría en algún momento hacer caso a su padre y estaríamos junto a mí, eso terminó después de que Seijirou hablara…

-quiero su atención tanto de mis hijos como de nuestros acompañantes, Ryuuji que siempre ha sido un buen amigo para mis dos hijos y la señorita Yagami qué es como del a familia, ya que Tatsuya me ha prometido hacerla su prometida y en un futuro casarse-

eso me hizo sentir un dolor, Tatsuya me gustaba pero desde que supe salía con Yagami intente hacerme a un lado pero aunque yo lo hice no podía dejar de pensar en él y creer algún día la dejaría, veo no será así jamás, mientras fingía estar bien apretaba en puño mis manos sobre mis piernas y creí _\- " es normal un chico este con una chica no con otro chico"-_ me aferre a ese pensamiento, por un momento creí que realmente me quería a mí, veo fue mi imaginación, entonces sentí la mano de Hiroto sobre mi mano izquierda, supongo debía pensar en qué lo que sentía era más que estúpido….

-creo que mi hermano es muy joven para pensar en casarse, no me mal entiendas Yagami, eres una chica muy linda pero no creo que ni Tatsuya ni Hiroto tengan edad para comprometerse, aún están en la universidad-

-Hitomiko hija, no espero entiendas pero esto marca la diferencia entre alguien que está seguro de sus decisiones a diferencia de un inexperto que aun duda de qué es lo que quiere-

-pues yo aún espero mi hermano piense esto nuevamente, Tatsuya dime qué realmente fue tu iniciativa esto-

-...-

-sea o no su decisión, él Hijo de papi jamás ira en contra de sus órdenes es más leal que un esclavo-

-qué esperar de un hijo que jamás hace lo que quiero y de mi hija qué hace su vida como quiere-

Seijirou Kira se levantó de su lugar saliendo de ese lugar y fue seguido por Hitomiko, se podía escuchar mientras se alejaban discutían, Hiroto solo se levantó y aventó una servilleta y diciendo mientras se iba _-"no tengo hambre, me voy"-_ , vaya esto era incomodo, solo me quede sentado y escuche a la futura pareja….

-Tatsuya, podrías llevarme a casa, estemos juntos un rato-

-claro….lo siento-

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron, vaya reunión familiar la de los Kira, quería irme pero realmente me dio más hambre, solo pude suspirar y me levanté de la silla y me fui a buscar Hiroto en su habitación, seguro estaba en ese lugar pues no había escuchado su motocicleta.

* * *

 **Matane, hasta el siguiente, espero les gustara.**


	3. Cap2

**Espero sea del agrado y esta continuación tendrá lemon,  
no muy explicito, pero espero les guste el capitulo que les traigo.**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**

Cap.: 2

Llegue a la habitación de Hiroto y le mire leyendo una hoja sentada en la cama, solo me acerque y la arrebate de sus manos para ir a guardarla dentro de mi mochila,

-no sabes qué no debes ver las cosas de los demás- _guarde aquella hoja dentro de la mochila que tenía sobre el escritorio de la habitación-_

-no me importa, ¿iras al médico, por qué?-

-rutina de mi trabajo-

-te acompañare-

-no, puedo ir solo-

-no te dejaré-

-qué tortura si vas conmigo-

-ya que no comimos nada, vamos a tu casa a comer, quieres-

-no, creo que me iré solo, será mejor te quedes aquí, seguro Hitomiko te necesita-

-créeme que no, bien sino nos vamos, te quedas conmigo-

Hiroto me tomó del brazo y me acerco a él, sorpresivamente él me beso, iba a alejarme pero él mismo hizo un pausa se separó un poco y mencionó -"olvídate de buena vez de él"- y me beso nuevamente, Hiroto sabía cómo me sentía por Tatsuya pues me encontró llorando cuando Tatsuya me confesó salía con Yagami, claro después de limpiar mis lágrimas se burló pero aún estaba junto a mí. me empujó a su cama y se colocó encima mío, me beso, pase mis manos por su cuello, tenía razón debía olvidarle, él beso mi cuello y comenzó a meter una de sus manos bajo mi camisa, por alguna razón me sentía tan bien al ser tocado por él, no era mi primera vez pero era placentero ser tocado, termine acostándome con él, sus besos y caricias por mi cuerpo se sentía bien, él me quitó el pantalón ,zafo mi calzado y dejó caer todo al suelo, comenzó a masajear mi miembro sobre mi ropa interior…

-estas duró solo con unos besos o realmente te gusto-

-ninguno, es su estado natural-

-pequeño mentiroso, cada parte de ti es sensible a mí y suave-

-¿qué sabes tú?-

-seré gentil...espero-

él se abalanzó encima y me beso, sentí como deslizaba hacia abajo mi ropa interior, correspondía a ese beso con lujuria sentía su lengua dentro de mi boca, me puse boca abajo y me tomo de la cadera para levantarme y sentí su miembro golpeando mi trasero y después entro sin delicadeza haciéndome gritar un poco y derramar unas lágrimas pero pude callar el grito en la almohada y después de buscar mi cara para besarme comenzó a moverse sujetando mi cadera con ambas manos y moverse a su ritmo, se sentía tan bien pero callaba cada uno de mis gemidos, no quería nadie me escuchara , después de tanto frenesí y que se moviera dentro de mí haciéndome sentir tan bien, sentí como su hombría entraba haciéndome soltar un leve gemido termine corriéndome en su cama y como si no fuera suficiente después solo jugo con mi miembro y pecho, besándome de los labios al cuello, después de una segunda vez me quede dormido junto a él en su cama cubriéndome bajo las sábanas siendo abrazado por él, desperté durante la noche y busque mi ropa para vestirme, salí de la cama y fui al baño para refrescarme, a mi regreso me topé con Tatsuya, estaba sorprendido pero sonríe…

-Midorikawa….-

-felicidades por tu compromiso Tatsuya-

-aún no lo estoy-

-pero qué tu padre lo mencionara frente a tus hermanos es como cosa real, ella es una buena chica para ti, digna de tu familia no es así, deseo sean felices-

-¿eres feliz con la noticia?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-nada...por mi culpa no comiste nada, lo siento, quieres ir conmigo abajo a comer algo, admito quiero comer también y conversar un poco-

-por qué no-

Seguí a Tatsuya a las escaleras e ir a la planta baja, ambos comimos lo que encontramos en la nevera y solo calentó un poco de pasta y comimos juntos, nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que él comenzó a hablar….

-parece te llevas bien con Hiroto-

-no diría que bien, pero creo somos amigos-

-¿cuándo comenzaste a seguirlo?-

-esto es un interrogatorio-

-perdona, no quería sonara así-

-está bien, supongo que después de la secundaria comenzamos a ser amigos-

-sabes yo, creo pensaré lo de mi compromiso con calma, además si se opone tu familia...no sería feliz si me caso con ella-

-no sé qué decir, solo tu puede decidir si seguir obedeciendo a tu padre y que arregle tu vida como hasta ahora o hacer lo que quieres, Hitomiko se casó con quien quiso y vive a su manera, Hiroto bueno no es un gran ejemplo pero disfruta de su vida a su manera, creo que si decidieras seguir tu ritmo harías lo que te gusta-

-¿qué sería, según tú?-

-no sé, hacer lo que te gusta, cómo viajar con tus amigos, en tus días libres divertirte y no pensar en casarte, ir a fiestas o hacer una, salir con alguien pero no con la intención de casarte solo de estar con alguien por qué te gusta, hacer las cosas por qué tú quieres no por qué te lo piden, perdona es muy redundante y lo mismo a lo de ahora supongo-

-no, es verdad creo que me gustaría estar con….-

En ese momento mi estómago reclamo comida aunque estaba comiendo, él sonrió un poco y me sirvió un poco más de esa pasta que estaba muy rica, había pudin de helado con frutilla en la nevera y me dio un poco, el tema cambio y solo conversamos sobre qué ese era mi postre favorito, recordamos los días que pasamos juntos durante la secundaria, entonces nos entró sueño y nos fuimos a dormir pero antes de entrar en la habitación de Hiroto…

-Midorikawa, ¿sales con alguien?-

-¿qué cosa?... bueno...-

-supongo no me incumbe saberlo-

-no...No salgo con nadie, no tengo a alguien junto a mí actualmente-

-Hiroto….él…-

-es un buen amigo como tu hasta ahora, además jamás saldría con un chico-

-perdona seguro te incomode con ese tema-

-bien, no importa, descansa-

-igual-

Me sorprendió su pregunta, pero qué quería que respondiera, _-" tú me gustas, pero ya sales con alguien, es más seguro te casaras con ella"-_ , entre en la habitación tras verle cerrar la puerta de su habitación, entonces recordé, ¿no se había ido con Yagami a su casa?, regrese y me recosté en la cama a seguir durmiendo.

la mañana siguiente me levante mire la hora y decidí debía irme a casa, darme un baño e irme al hospital antes del trabajo además debía dedicar tiempo a mi tesis no más, Hiroto seguía durmiendo así que arregle mi ropa y mi cabello en una coleta, salí de la habitación y salí de la casa de los Kira, quizás podía caminar, tenía dinero así que podía tomar algún taxi o colectivo a casa pero por la distancia podía hasta caminar, pero al salir de casa escuche a alguien hablarme desde dentro y al dar vuelta vi a Tatsuya salir de casa y acercarse a mi….

-te vas muy pronto, apenas serán las 9am-

-debería decir lo mismo, no-

-voy a casa, además tengo un día ocupado-

-¿incluso en vacaciones?, acaso no descansas-

-bueno, no puedo tomarlo a la ligera si quiero un trabajo en la compañía de tu familia a diferencia de ti o Hiroto si quiero un buen trabajo debo esforzarme-

-entonces déjame llevarte a casa-

-yo…., seguro vas a otras parte-

-me queda de paso, iré a ver a un amigo-

-si claro, bien dejare me lleves-

Seguro Tatsuya iría a ver a Yagami tan temprano, le seguí a su automóvil, a diferencia de Hiroto él si manejaba un automóvil pero por culpa de Hiroto ahora creía era igual de peligroso, entre del lado del copiloto y condujo por un rato, solo le mire de reojo y lucía una vestimenta forma, un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa color blanca y un saco gris a diferencia de Hiroto él vestía más formal y aunque ahora usaba anteojos era bien parecido….

-hace un rato que no voy a tu casa-

-si, desde que murió mi padre quizás-

-dos años, en serio, sí que ha sido un tiempo-

-pero no es la gran cosa-

-te habrás sentido solo en casa incluso ahora-

-no mucho, debido a los estudios y mi trabajo solo llego a dormir así que no tengo tiempo para depresiones-

-ya veo, te has vuelto fuerte a diferencia de antes-

fuimos en silencio y Tatsuya me llevo a casa, no dijo nada en todo el camino al llegar a casa y me despedí de él al bajar y se fue, ¿ahora así era nuestra amistad?, quería olvidarme de esto , entre en casa y solo suspire, fui a prepararme algo de desayuno, fui deje mis mochila en el sofá en casa así como mi gabardina, fui a buscar a la nevera y encendí el televisor para escuchar algo mientras cocinaba, después de hacer un omelet vegetariano y un café con crema fui a buscar mi laptop y fui al comedor para seguir con mi tesis, que estuviera de vacaciones no significaba que no trabajaría en mi trabajo de graduación, trabaje hasta notar eran las 11am así que decidí dejar mi trabajo e ir a darme un baño para ir al hospital por mi prueba de rutina de mi trabajo de ahí directo a entregarlo a la oficina de contratación, me di un baño y note estaba ganando peso, no le di importancia ,al salir me coloque una toalla a la cadera y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme por unos jeans de color negro y una camisa de color azul claro y me coloque una gabardina, como Hiroto había dicho durante la noche había nevado y hacía algo de frío. note me había dejado mi laptop encendida y solo la apague y baje la tapa, igual deje el desayuno, bueno ya comería después, me arregle la ropa y sujete mi cabello en una coleta, apague la televisión y revise dejar todo en orden y llevar lo necesario como la cartera con efectivo, llaves de la casa así como identificación de la empresa, el móvil, la hoja para ir por los resultados que llevaría directo a la oficina de contratación, salí de casa tras colocarme la bufanda y note la nieve apilada, quizás de regreso la quitaría, cerré con llave la puerta y me dirigí al hospital.

después de un largo camino llegué al hospital, entré y me dirigí al segundo piso para ir al módulo de información y después una enfermera me llevó a una sala donde debía esperar a que él médico me llamara, incluso dentro de él hospital se sentía el frío, jugué un poco con mis manos al sentirme con frío después de un rato esperando sentado en esa incómoda sala el médico me llamó y entre a su consultorio y me pidió tomara asiento frente a su escritorio en una de las sillas ….

-llegó puntual, eso habla bien de usted-

-la verdad no me gusta ser irresponsable, bien como fueron los resultados de la muestra de sangre, buenos no es así, habrá notado tengo mejor salud que cualquier chico de mi edad-

-bueno parece muy agradable, ocasionalmente quien entra aquí saludan y muestran inseguridad, veo es muy diferente-

-¿he?, perdón, no era mi intención, lo siento mucho-

-bueno regresando al tema, como ha dicho en este sobre tengo sus resultados - _abriendo un sobre que tomó de un montón y verlo_ \- tiene una buena salud no consume sustancias tóxicas y parece no padecer alguna enfermedad, me gustaría decirle que tiene una salud perfecta, la mejor que he visto-

-lo sabía-

-pero..., tengo una mala noticia, o quizás no- _él cambió su expresión cosa que me preocupo-_

-¿qué cosa?, acaso no ha dicho tengo buena salud, es algo maligno, ¿moriré?-

-no me refiero a eso, no tiene algo como una enfermedad maligna, supongo seré directo y sin rodeos, felicidades tiene de tres a cuatro semanas de embarazo, con la muestra sanguínea es lo más qué le puedo decir yo…-

-no puede ser...debe ser un error- _escuchar eso me hacía sentí temor, no sabía cómo decirlo-_

-qué cosa es un error-

-revise nuevamente mi sangre, eso es imposible...yo no puedo estar….esperando... _\- estaba asustado un poco-_

-no es un error, aunque no es extraño, recientemente se dan casos de estos embarazos y….-

-¡no, yo no puedo!...no está para saberlo estoy seguro de mi sexualidad y cuantas veces me he acostado con alguien y no creo los niños se hagan en una noche, así que revisé de nuevo seguro lo confundió con alguien más-

-entiendo su reacción perfectamente-

-¡no, no lo entiende!, he trabajado para tener una vida perfecta que me lleve a lo alto y ser alguien en mi vida y tener un trabajo después de la universidad, solo tengo 20 años, un niño no es bueno en mi vida-

-bien no debería ser yo el que diga esto, pero le daré dos números, al final es la decisión que tome lo que le hará feliz y seguir con su vida a partir de ahora-

Aquel médico me dio él folder y escribió en una hoja entregándomela después solo salí de ese lugar, me sentía molesto pero aún más molesto me sentí al ver uno de esos números, era él teléfono de esos médicos mata bebés, no soy un estúpido para hacerle eso a un niño que no ha nacido, pero lo que me molestaba no era eso sino que, quizás no conocía al padre de él bebé, no... Más bien él no le reconocería como suyo al no recordarlo. Salí del hospital y tome un taxi a mi trabajo, vaya me sentía mal lleve mis mano a los ojos y baje la cabeza y una lágrimas inesperadamente comenzaron a caer, era mejor contenerlo, no valía la pena pensarlo ahora, solo suspire y seque mis lágrimas. Después de un viaje en taxi y sentir que no podía con la idea, pague solo baje para entrar después en el trabajo, al llegar a donde era mi oficina junto a otros fui interrumpido solo llegue a mi escritorio.

-Midorikawa, has traído tus resultados-

-sí, claro-

-bueno dámelo para ponerlo en tu expediente y sube, Kira-san quiere verte-

-¿por qué?

-qué se yo deja tus cosas en tu lugar y sube con él expediente, lo ha pedido y que se lo lleves tu-

-bien iré enseguida-

La chica qué dijo aquello era la secretaria que se encargaba de las contrataciones, solo engrapo la hoja que le di, omitiendo una y fui a ver a Seijirou Kira, ¿acaso sabía?, claro que no, pero….lo último que quería era perder una oportunidad de tener este trabajo.

* * *

 **Espero fuera del agrado.**


	4. Cap3

**les traigo continuación así como un segundo y breve lemon,  
espero sea del agrado la continuación de este fanfic.**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**

Cap. 3

Después de dejar mis cosas, fui al ascensor para subir al piso 30 para la oficina de Seijirou Kira, entonces pensé con calma, coloque mis manos sobre mi vientre, ya veo ese volumen que había notado en la mañana se trataba de algo bueno, si lo pensaba más claramente un bebé es algo bueno, aunque aún soy joven jamás me imagine que un chico y claro menos yo recibiría la noticia de que estaba esperando un bebé, vaya debería demandar a ese médico por intentar matar a mi hijo, jamás le haría daño por más sorpresivo que esto fuera. esto me hacía recordar yo sería mejor padre para él que los míos fueron, ellos un día simplemente ya no quisieron más un hijo así que lo abandonaron, mi madre jamás estaba en casa ya que cada noche se iba de fiesta y mi padre jamás estaba y cuando lo hacía se encerraba en él trabajó, solo con cinco años tomaron la decisión de divorciarse y a mi dejarme en un orfanato ya que ninguno quería quedarse conmigo, pensé sería un buen padre para él por qué seguro solo seriamos nosotros dos a partir de ahora, note ya había llegado y las puertas se abrieron me despeje de la pared y salí del elevador fui a la oficina del presidente Kira y su secretaria al verme me saludo,

-Ryuuji, me alegra verte, él jefe quiere verte-

-bueno, aquí estoy, ¿está dentro?-

-pasa, acaba de preguntar hace poco por ti -

-bien, entonces nos vemos-

Conocía a cada asistente o secretaria de este lugar ya que donde estaba cada una de esas personas iba a dejar su ficha, registraban algún papel o iban a qué nos encargaran de ir al archivo por ellos y busca algún documento a esa polvosa habitación que contenía cada documento de la compañía. Al llamar a la puerta escuche la voz de él para entrar y así lo hice entre y le vi colgar su teléfono para después verme y dejarme tomar asiento frente a su escritorio….

-joven Midorikawa me alegra llegará-

-claro, Anna la secretaria de contratación me ha dicho a pedido mi expediente-

-así es, lo trae supongo-

-sí, aquí tiene- _le entregue aquel expediente el cual no estaba muy lleno-_

-vaya tal parece sus resultados son excelentes y no solo esos sino además mi asistente como él personal de reclutamiento le recomiendan completamente a la entrevista para la vacante que abra de esta área administrativa, como sabrá pronto se anunciara un nuevo presidente en la compañía solo uno tres años más y esta compañía responderá a alguien más aun así quien sea el reemplazo de la actual área administrativa debe ser de confianza, he considerado la situación, le conozco desde que era un niño así que supongo puede con él cargó, sabe bien cómo manejar a una persona y es un buen amigo de mi hijo no solo eso estoy seguro dejaría en orden él trabajó sobre la amistad y haría un buen trabajo, así que desde mañana comenzará una capacitación con la asistente actual, se está de vacaciones, puede ocupar ese tiempo trabajando extra, cuando regrese a clases podrá estar de medio tiempo nuevamente o acaso tiene inconveniente-

-claro que no, aceptó la propuesta de trabajo-

-me alegra escucharlo, sin duda su padre le educó bien, así que espero desde mañana verlo en esta área-

-claro-

-bien puede retirarse-

-bien, con permiso señor, vera no le defraudare-

Salí de la oficina tras escuchar _-"eso espero"-_ me sentía feliz la mejor noticia del mundo aunque...quizás no duraría mucho, si se enteran de esto seguro me despiden, vaya momento. Cuando me dirigía al ascensor mire a Tatsuya salir de una de las oficinas de ese piso que al verme se acercó hasta mí…

-qué casualidad encontrarte aquí, Midorikawa-

-trabajo aquí, yo debería decir eso-

-eso es verdad, bueno a decir verdad mi padre me ha pedido conocer los negocios, así que seguro nos estaremos viendo más seguido-

-¡qué bien!-

-te alegra-

-si, por qué no festejamos y vamos a comer juntos, te invito-

-perdona Midorikawa pero ya quede con Yagami de qué iría con ella, será después además nos estaremos viendo seguro-

-sí, es verdad-

Yagami , Yagami, Yagami, no odiaba a nadie pero comenzara a odiar ese apellido pronto, escuche alguien le llamaba y se fue, presione el botón para llamar al ascensor y entré, una vez dentro de este pensé… _-" vez hijito él es tu padre, de eso seguro pero él está con alguien más por qué yo no soy capaz de decirle cómo me he sentido y aún menos de tu llegada por miedo a su rechazo, aun así quiero que le aprecies y no le odies"- ,_ estaba seguro Tatsuya debería ser el padre de mi bebé y no Hiroto por una sola razón, solo hasta ayer me había acostado con Hiroto y si he aprendido algo en la escuela los niños no se hacen en una noche, sí y no, mi primera vez había sido con Tatsuya hace casi un mes.

Había una fiesta en la mansión Kira hace un mes, no fui por Tatsuya sino porque ya había quedado con Hiroto de salir, no una cita sino solo a comer por ayudarle con un examen, al llegar a la casa notamos la fiesta, pero Hiroto no quería ser parte de esa fiesta menos si era de Tatsuya así que fuimos a su habitación y se las ingenio y de regreso habíamos comprado algunas cervezas y botanas, como niños jugamos un poco algún videojuego luego después me entró sueño y solo recordé no había tomado más que media lata de cerveza pero si devorado las frituras que había, me recosté en el hombro de Hiroto y hasta ese punto no había nada más, me quedé dormido cuando desperté note a Tatsuya sobre mí, me iba a levantar y alejarlo de mí pero por algo tan estúpido deje que me violara, no más bien deje que ambos tuviéramos sexo ya que dijo _-"Te amo Ryuuji, quiero estar contigo aunque sea así"-_ esas crueles palabras es como si supiera que con ello dejaría me hiciera lo que fuera, entonces nos acostamos dejando que siguiera, prácticamente ya había desabotonado mi pantalón si me había despertado había sido por qué había marcado un chupetón en mi estómago haciendo que las cosquillas me despertaran por impulso, sentí sus besos, sus caricias de su manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, terminamos desnudos sobre la cama y él me hizo el amor me embestía y penetraba mientras me besaba de una forma que le seguía el ritmo, me dolía por ser la primera vez pero él calor hacia qué pasará a ser muy placentero, quería ese momento durase, quería repitiera varias veces que me amaba, llore al sentir era un sueño pero qué era correspondido ,él terminó dentro de mí y yo entre ambos y se quedó encima de mí y salió pero siguió besándome, lo recordaba más que bien cada detalle por qué estaba más qué lucido y en mis sentidos ,él se quedó dormido en la cama, me vestí y salí de la habitación solo un momento a mojarme la cara, en mi camino de regreso a la habitación solo encontré a un molesto Hiroto por qué su estúpido hermano se había revolcado seguro con esa noviecita en su cama. Ambos nos fuimos a mi casa sin poder decir nada y como él si había tomado un poco solo llegamos se quedó dormido en mi sofá. Así al día siguiente que vi a Tatsuya él dijo tenía una horrible resaca por culpa de Nagumo, había tomado tanto que no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, no pude decir nada solo me ofrecí a darle un café pero su noviecita estaba con él ya dándole un café que él le agradecía. había creído en sus palabras y el resultado está claro ahora pero es mejor así, Tatsuya seguro no me amaría a mí, ella está más al nivel que su padre buscaría como futura esposa, qué padre dejaría que su mayor orgullo, su hijo consentido este con alguien no digno y aún más un hombre, los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas pero al escuchar la puerta del ascensor abriéndose en la primera planta detuve él llanto y salí y solo di nos pasos fuera que choque con alguien, al levantar la mirada me encontré con Hiroto luciendo más qué bien, iba en un traje formal negro y camisa en tono gris y una corbata…

-buen día señor, lamento chocar con usted-

-deja las bromas, quieres-

-pero si eres Hiroto, vaya creí eras alguien más -

-si estoy vestido así es por qué Hitomiko casi me obligó y por qué mi padre quería viniera-

-tu obedeciendo, ¿estas enfermo?-

-para qué lo sepas lo hice para verte, por qué te has largado sin mí en la mañana-

-bueno ya me has visto-

-dime, tienes planes para la noche-

-iré a casa tengo cosas qué hacer-

-entonces vamos a cenar juntos-

-no me has escuchado-

-espérame frente a la empresa a las 10pm no te vayas o te buscare y te arrastraré a que vayas conmigo-

Hiroto pasó de largo y se fue al ascensor, hace las cosas a su manera y no le importa si le dijo "no", vaya en esta situación debería alejarme de él, lo último que quiero es que él crea mi hijo es de él y sería una situación más qué extraña e incómoda cuando ni yo sé que hacer ahora. Fui a mi lugar para seguir mi trabajo.

el transcurso de la tarde todo fue tranquila aunque me sentí solo un poco mareado entendía él por qué solo tome un poco de agua y seguir con mi trabajo del día, estuve en el archivo acomodando varios documentos estaba cansado y lleno de polvo al final del día, quería regresar a casa adarme un baño, al cerrar la puerta de archivo y entregar la llave a la oficina de recursos fui buscar mis cosas, sentí hambre, vaya no debería estar mal pasándome menos que nunca de comida ahora, tome mis cosas, me coloque mi gabardina y solo puse sobre mis hombros mi bufanda y salí de la oficina llegando a la salida caminé un poco, estaba nevando y sentía algo de frío, seguí el camino hasta la avenida principal y tome el primer transporte qué pasó para llegar a casa, descanse un poco en él camino a casa. al llegar a mi parada me dirigí a mi casa ,era un zona residencial así que debía caminar unas cuadras, mi padre había vivido en una buena casa qué ahora me pertenecía, entonces al pasar por un Konbini decidí comprar la cena y entre a comprar una de esas comidas preparadas, al entrar llegue a la zona donde se refrigeraban esas comidas, me quería decidir entre tempura con algo de sushi y arroz o algo más vegetariano pero seamos honestos dudaba de la frescura de esa comida, pero no quería llegar a cocinar algo, una comida de arroz, pollo cantones, rollos de carne y mucha verdura, pero cuando pase por otro de los refrigeradores había unos mochis de sakura, no era fan de esa comida en especial pero un impulso me hizo tomar uno de esos pasteles, después de decidir lo que comería fui al mostrador a pagar, deje mi compra en la barra mientras buscaba mi billetera…

-vaya esto es inusual, que vengas aquí, ¿por qué será?-

-¿cuánto va a ser?-

-seguro que es por qué romperás tu famosa dieta, pero mejor deberías hacerla y abstenerte de golosinas, estas subiendo de peso, _\- vaya cosas que no quería oír de esta persona aún más molesto que Hiroto-_ cierto serán 580 yenes-

-bien aquí tienes- _page ignorándolo-_

-Cierto Midorikawa sabias esto, Tatsuya se ira a estudiar al extranjero y de igual forma Hiroto-

-¿qué cosa?- _por primera vez le mire a la cara mientras le miraba guardar mis cosas en una bolsa plástica-_

-no es importante, toma _\- él me dio esa bolsa y mi cambio -_ aquí está tu compra y tu cambio son 20 yenes de cambio-

-¡vamos habla Haruya!, hace un segundo no dejabas de decir tonterías- _me mostré interesado alzando un poco la voz-_

-me lo dijo Tatsuya hoy en la mañana qué fue a mi casa, él dijo que después de la graduación de febrero se ira a trabajar y estudiar los negocios de su familia en estados unidos y que sus hermanos mayores irían igual-

-ya veo, _-me puse triste pero después solo sonreí-_ me alegro por ambos-

-qué dices-

-nada, bien nos vemos, cierto - _mientras tome mis cosas le mire y en un tono de molestia_ \- vuelve a decir que estoy gordo y Suzuno se entera de quién era él idiota qué en secundaria llenaba su gaveta de zapatos con cursis muestras de afecto-

-tos~ dramático -

Salí de él Konbini tras escuchar a Haruya, vaya noticia, pero era lo mejor no, así podía ocultar lo de ahora, seguro no regresan en mucho y cuando lo hagan seguro que Tatsuya ya estará casado con Yagami como Hiroto seguro conoce a alguien. camine a casa y al llegar busqué mi llave, entre en casa y encendí la luz una vez cerré, deje las cosas en la mesa, vaya se me había ido el apetito pero debía comer, así que haría algo de trabajo, salí de casa y quite la nieve de la entrada de mi casa haciendo un buen trabajo, solo esperaba no nevará mucho en la noche, cuando iba a entrar nuevamente escuche la bocina de un coche no le hice caso pero al darme la vuelta al escuchar había parado frente a mi casa un vehículo de color negro me sorprendí al ver quien bajaba de éste, le vi caminar a mí y me coloco una bolsa de plástico en la cara la cual tome para ver su cara….

-Hiroto qué sorpresa, mucha en verdad, dime asaltaste a alguien caminó aquí-

-te dije iríamos a comer juntos- _él apretó mi cara con ambas manos sintiendo sus manos heladas pese a que venía en aquel automóvil-_ no solo tuve que soportar a mi padre por horas y sus estúpidas condiciones para tener esa belleza de automóvil sino que te llamo y no respondes él móvil-

-eso es acoso, se agotó la pila además me haces daño- _Hiroto alejo sus manos y solo escuche ponía él seguro del automóvil y me miraba-_

-supongo querrás entrar-

-no, solo traje la cena para que la mires mientras como aquí afuera, - _note su sarcasmo-_ andando, qué no ves hace frío-

él me empujó dentro de mi propia casa, su forma no me gustaba pero era considerado, entre en casa y lleve aquella bolsa mantra le escuchaba cerrar la puerta y quejarse del frío, vaya había carne , un rico corte grueso de bistec en término medio con poco de aderezo y un porción de puré, solo oler me dio hambre…

-agradece que convenciera a mi chef cocinar eso para ambos, además de haber porción doble-

-podemos comerlo ya-

-no me has ni escuchado-

Poco después teníamos sobre la mesa en mi casa una muy improvisada cena con lo que él trajo y lo que había comprado, él era un melindroso de la comida pero cuando era mi comida no tenía problemas para comerla por no decir quitarla, así que comenzamos a comer, le invite una cerveza mientras yo le dije solo tomaría alguna soda con el pretexto de mi trabajo…

-dime, ¿a qué te llamó tu padre?-

-no te diré, quiero disfrutar mi comida-

-supongo será algo muy personal, sabes… te contare fui ascendido desde mañana al área administrativa, el asistente temporal de tu padre-

-enserio, así suena más agradable la idea de tomar el cargo de la vicepresidencia-

-¿acaso serás vicepresidente?, qué bien por ti-

-solo que la estúpida condición de mí padre es que me lleve bien con ese tonto hijo suyo-

-tu hermano menor-

-como sea, si te tengo a ti y ese automóvil haría cualquier cosa-

-yo espero lo hagas más por iniciativa propia-

-cierto, otra de su condiciones es ir al extranjero a aprender de los negocios que tiene mi padre en Nueva york-

-por qué no ir, suena bien para ti-

-ve conmigo-

-no-

-¿por qué no?-

-me gusta mi vida actual, además se supone debes ir por trabajo yo seguro te distraigo-

-entonces durante este tiempo, me quedaré en tu casa-

-¿qué cosa?-

-tienes algún problema por qué desee pasar más tiempo junto a ti-

-no. claro que no, supongo puedes quedarte, pero…-

-qué ocurre-

-nada-

No sabía qué decir, si negaba un porqué seguro haría miles de preguntas, no podía decir la verdad, solo esperaba este bebé no se notara mucho, si lo que dijo Nagumo es cierto en febrero se iría y esperaba no subir mucho de peso, aunque la idea de Hiroto fue quedarse no lo hizo después de comer juntos se fue, por qué su celular sonó, suponía algún mensaje y se fue, me alegré mucho.

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente, bye~**


	5. Cap4

**Espero sea del agrado esta continuación, lamento la demora en la actualización pero había estado ocupada, bien espero sea del agrado la continuacion del fanfic. si tiene dudas pueden dejar un comentario , sin mas...**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**

 _Cap. 4_

el tiempo avanzó y comencé a trabajar junto a la asistente de Seijiro Kira y ocasionalmente miraba a Hiroto o Tatsuya en el área pero me concentraba en mi trabajo, llego la segunda semana de enero "Masaki", a mi bebé a quien le había puesto nombre aunque no sabía aún su género, no había crecido mucho, fui a un médico diferente al de antes y me dijo no debía preocuparme que él estaba saludable solo que se daban casos de que no muchas veces los embarazos se notaban, aun así seguía una rutina más fija para no olvidar tenía que cuidarme por dos, me concentré tanto en mi universidad, tesis y trabajo que casi no tenía tiempo siquiera para reunirme con Hiroto. La tercera semana de febrero me gradué de la universidad con la mejor nota, mi examen y presentación fueron tan buenas qué estaba orgulloso de mi, había una fiesta después a los estudiantes que se habían recibido pero le pedí al decano darme mis papeles antes de esa fiesta ya que tenía trabajo y no podía asistir, él dijo era una lástima aun así me entregó la documentación, no era mentira además no quería descuidar mi prioridad, al día siguiente fui a mi trabajo en horario normal y Seijiro Kira pidió le viera, así que fui a su oficina…

-me ha pedido ver presidente Kira-

-sí, pasa por favor _-entre en su oficina cerrando tras de mí-_ vaya un chico a su edad preferiría estar en la fiesta por su graduación qué en una oficina algo lúgubre, ¿no es así?-

-si no le mentiré, pero yo le he prometido a mi padre adoptivo qué vería por mi futuro y que él estuviera orgullo de su hijo adoptivo, aún tras su muerte no quiero fallarle a mi promesa-

-pues seguro su padre estará más que orgullo, bien a lo que lo llame, como sabe de seguro por la asistente mandaré a ese par de hijos míos tras convencerles de irse a trabajar unos años a Nueva York, necesito alguien vaya con ellos así que mandare a mi hija por qué vivirán en su casa de esa ciudad con su esposo por un tiempo, por su estadía en aquel país además que fuera usted inicialmente pero qué mejor mandar a la prometida de mi hijo menor como asistente, me ha pedido trabajo y seguro lo hace para estar con él, así que espero no le importe la decisión que he tomado de esta oportunidad para ella en lugar de un chico con talento-

-por supuesto que no, como amigo y caballerosidad dejaré que la señorita Yagami acompañe a sus hijos, además me gustaría desarrollar más mi trabajo aquí en Tokio, en esta empresa-

-me alegra escucharlo, sabe he revisado unos documentos nuevamente y creo que... usted y yo debemos hablar atentamente con seriedad este día así que espero no tenga planes para hoy-

así mi orgullo desaparece después de ese día, me quede en aquella oficina quizás por unas largas tres horas conversando con Seijirou Kira, había sido cuestión de tiempo que él supiera la verdad, cuando dicen que la felicidad o libertad no se compra están equivocados porque todo en la vida tiene precio hasta para él hombre frente a mí. Salí de la oficina después de un largo tiempo casi llorando, solo suspire para ir a mi trabajo, en la vida hay precio a todo, si esto era uno no me importaba solo no quería dejar mi trabajo y al niño qué tendré.

Al día siguiente durante mi trabajo me reuní con Hiroto en la cafetería a unas cuadras de la empresa a la hora de la comida, estaba en ese lugar para despedirse ese día iría a Nueva York , su vuelo salía en una hora solo quería verme y decir adiós, me pidió por segunda vez ser algo para él, más que un amigo, no pude y le rechace lo mejor posible, no por qué no me gustara, lo quería si pero como a un hermano él cual siempre estaba junto a mí, al mejor amigo que siempre me cuidaba a su manera, pero no como algo más lejos de un hermano, él entendió además la distancia se interponía incluso si ahora decía si, él me dejó aquel automóvil dijo que quería lo usara, era de la compañía, quería lo viera así y lo usará en este tiempo, además para qué tener un automóvil y dejar se descomponga en un estacionamiento por no usarlo, dije no pero a su manera me obligo a aceptar, después de eso se fue, Hitomiko fue por él y me despedí de igual forma de Hitomiko, regrese caminando a la empresa y vi a unos pasos frente a mí a Yagami que al verme me saludo…

-Ryuuji, como estas-

-bien, vaya luces tan linda, más que un viaje parece vas a una reunión formal-

-solo quiero lucir como la bella prometida de Tatsuya-

-¿ya se han comprometido?-

-no formalmente, pero seguro no falta mucho para eso, es más seguro a nuestro regreso sea su prometida formalmente o hasta su esposa,… por cierto gracias por dejarme ir en tu lugar-

-lo has dicho eres su futura prometida de él hijo más joven de Seijirou Kira, sería una descortesía no hacerlo-

-eres el mejor, por ello me agradas mucho-

-por cierto, ¿Tatsuya dónde está?, mira qué dejar a su novia aquí sola-

-él entró por los boletos de avión… mira ya viene…. _\- mire hacia atrás al ver ella saludaba-_ Tatsuya, me has hecho esperar mucho-

Tatsuya llego y ella se abrazó a él besándolo en la mejilla, vaya lucían tan bien juntos, deberían ser feliz por Yagami por tener un novio que seguro la amara y cuidara mucho aunque era su novio a quien yo amo qué me gustara hasta hoy ignorando tendrá un hijo. Él hizo qué Yagami entrará en él automóvil que los llevaría y se dirigió a mí alejándome un poco de él automóvil…

-Midorikawa, quiero sepas… no me casare con Yagami, pero yo tengo algo más que decirte….-

-¿pero qué dices? - _le di un leve golpe en el hombro-_ un chico no debería decir tal cosa frente a su novia, ella lloraría sabes, si fuera tú me casaba con ella en este momento, es tan linda, espero casarme con una belleza también-

-¿qué cosa, te gusta Yagami?-

-no, pero no dijo no sea linda, quizás en este tiempo y conozca a una chica atractiva, no estás para saberlo pero la bella chica de él área de ventas a querido salir conmigo - _no era mentira_ -, pero admito para ello aun soy inexperto, como sea no le seas infiel a Yagami con alguna extranjera, entendido y no digas cosas tan crueles como las de antes-

-sí, ya veo...sí que entendí mal todo-

-¿qué cosa?-

-no te mentiré hace un tiempo he creído te gustan los hombre y qué tu amistad con mi hermano era algo más, pues una ocasión creí ustedes se habían acostado por...bueno yo…-

-qué cosa tan horrible piensas de mí, acaso crees soy gay solo por ser amigo de alguien y llevar el cabello largo y que solo una ocasión dormí con él en él termino recostarse solamente no sexo qué divertido, claro que no me gustan los hombre, qué buena broma-

Me reí, no fingí hacerlo esa risa era falsa como mi sentimiento, no mentía no me gustaban los hombres, solo Tatsuya era mi gran amor, aunque intentara no podía mirar a nadie más de la forma que lo miraba a él, mis palabras dolían, él sonrió y paria feliz a diferencia del estrés que mostraba en la cara…

-bueno...entonces nos veremos pronto, cuídate mucho, si-

-sí, buen viaje-

él entró en el automóvil y después vi este se iba, así se iba él padre de mi bebé, la única persona que ame y amare así decida pasar mi vida con alguien más, dolía no poder decirle, _-"quédate, te necesito junto a mí, por qué no puedes amarme a mí, cuando veras más lejos de las órdenes de tu padre"-_ entre en la empresa para ir a mi trabajo y seguir con mi vida teniendo solo a mi bebé como compañía y apoyo.

era julio , ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que estaba en estados unidos en la ciudad de Nueva York al llegar a la casa de Hitomiko pase por su habitación y la escuche decir algo exaltada _-"un niño, como..."-_ ella al verme al pie de su habitación me dio la espalda y bajó el tono de voz, seguro hablaba con alguna amiga de Japón, lo que era la vida de mi hermana se mantenía muy lejos de mí, jamás me enteraba de su vida si no lo decía ella. No tenía tiempo para darle importancia a lo que pasaba, él trabajó aquí era complicado para alguien sin mucha experiencia.

pase los siguientes tres años trabajando junto a Hiroto que como pasaba el tiempo de alguna manera comencé a poder trabajar junto a él ,aun así solo trabajaba bien con él en el trabajo por qué era iguala Hitomiko reservado con su vida bueno al fin hermanos de la misma cuna por así decirlo, durante ese tiempo no supe nada de Midorikawa aunque quería llamarle primero no podía por qué Yagami no me daba tiempo a solas o espacio y siguiente no tenía su número, después de ese tiempo solo yo regrese a Japón junto a Yagami, mi hermanos mayores se quedaron un poco más en la ciudad de Nueva York, después de llegar al aeropuerto y ser recibidos por el chofer que nos llevaría a casa de mi padre Yagami se acercó a mí abrazándome al estar en el asiento de atrás del vehículo ….

-sabes, antes no dije nada pero no crees ya va siendo hora de pensar en nosotros, no menciona nada acerca del compromiso para no distraer tu trabajo pero realmente sería feliz si nos casamos este año-

-no sé, hablemos del tema después quieres, estoy cansado-

-para ti siempre es después para ese tema-

sentí en su voz un tono de molestia pero supongo tenía razón, durante mucho tiempo le he dado aplazamiento a él amor que ella siente por mí, pero a mí me gustaba alguien, antes que ella la única razón de callarme y no decirle nada fue por mi padre, que aunque me adopto solo busque su aprobación todo el tiempo aunque eso causara que mi hermano mayor no me tolerarse ni un poco en el fondo lo entiendo, seguí incondicionalmente cada palabra de mi padre haciendo que incluso amigos se alejaran, entre ellos Ryuuji, durante la secundaria Yagami se declaró a mi pensé que estaba bien si salía con ella pero la verdad no era así quizás solo use qué ella se confesara para dejar que las declaraciones de amor de otras chicas aparecieran incluso fui y se lo dije a Midorikawa, debí ser honesto pero no pude sino solo le dije muy feliz …

-adivina Midorikawa-

-qué cosa, no soy bueno en ello-

-estoy saliendo con Yagami, no crees es linda, me gusta mucho-

-enserio….felicidades-

-solo eso dirás-

-¿quieres brinque de felicidad?, solo felicidades supongo es lo mejor-

-¿a qué?-

-qué se yo, espero sean felices ambos-

Su tono era frío pero su cara mostraba era feliz por aquella noticia, pero comenzó a dejar de ser él chico que iba junto a mí con una gran sonrisa, a los 15 años fue adoptado por uno de los colega de mi padre, su padre era estricto pero si él daba buenos resultados él no tenía por qué ser cruel con su hijo sino lo contrario era amoroso pese a su severidad, pasaba tiempo junto a su padre. Cuando nos separamos para ir a otra preparatoria quise decirle aun seriamos amigos pero cuando le busque lo vi en uno de los salones vacíos sentado en el suelo junto a mi hermano y este sonreía con tanta franqueza como antes para mí, eso me molesto, ¿por qué?, durante un largo tiempo deje de ver a Midorikawa, supe lo de su padre pero no pude estar con él. un día durante una fiesta en casa le mire entrar, por un momento fui feliz de verlo nuevamente pero este solo se fue junto a mi hermano al segundo piso, en ese momento entendí me gustaba quizás de esa forma y no como amigo, quería saber, durante la fiesta ya no supe de ninguno y tomé por primera vez a la insistencia de Nagumo, no recuerdo gran cosa más que Hiroto me gritaba por haberme acostado con mi novia en su cama, Yagami dijo no era así no debía preocuparme por mi hermano ya que no había hecho nada, jamás jugaría con tal cosa, aunque realmente había estado en su cama según él con alguna chica, realmente jamás supe o no quise darle más tema a esa noche, pero él día que mi padre dijo me comprometería con Yagami esperaba una reacción por pequeña que fuera de él pero no hubo nada, entendí por qué después esa noche, no lleve a casa a Yagami se fue en su automóvil y regrese dentro de la casa, mi hermana y padre salieron de casa supongo se había peleado, subí las escaleras y al pasar frente a la habitación de Hiroto mire este sobre Midorikawa, él correspondiendo al afecto de Hiroto sin problema, me puso mal y solo me aleje de ese lugar y me encerré en mi habitación, ya veo por qué no le dio importancia él estaba saliendo con Hiroto, al verle por la noche olvide como me sentía al estar un poco cercas, aun así al día siguiente que lo vi irse no pude evitar él decirle pensaría lo de mi compromiso tras conversar en la noche anterior y notar aquel chupetón en su cuello qué no di importancia él parecía tan indiferente a lo que sentía, después de pensarlo decidí seria directo pero …

-Midorikawa, quiero sepas… no me casare con Yagami, pero yo tengo algo más que decirte….-

-¿pero qué dices? - _le di un leve golpe en el hombro-_ un chico no debería decir tal cosa frente a su novia, ella lloraría sabes, si fuera tú me casaba con ella en este momento, es tan linda, espero casarme con una belleza también-

Él no me miraba de esa, entendía era mejor no decir nada e irme y esperar enamorarme de Yagami pero no fue así, durante ese tiempo no pude enamorarme de ella, ahora de regreso en Japón solo quería saber, qué había sido de él este tiempo lejos.

* * *

 **espero les gustara.**


	6. Cap5

**espero les guste, ya tenia escrito este capitulo solo era cuestión de corregirlo pero el tiempo no me había dejado hasta ahora, espero les** **guste.**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**

 _Cap.: 5_

Deje a Yagami primero en su casa después de despedirme y ayudarle el chofer con él equipaje, ella misma me pidió llevarla, después de dejarla me fui a casa de mi padre al llegar baje dejando a uno de los sirvientes llevar mi equipaje a mi habitación al entrar le pregunte al mayordomo por mi padre, me dijo este estaba en un viaje de negocios en Okinawa desde hace más de un mes pero había previsto su regreso y mi padre de igual forma regresaría a Japón esa noche, después de escucharlo fue a mi habitación y comencé a desempacar y acomodar todo, una sirvienta iba a hacerlo pero me negué así que después de terminar me senté sobre la orilla de la cama y mire en un mueble la fotos de mis amigos en secundaria entre ellos Midorikawa, me levanté de la cama para ir a verlo aunque seguro estaba en él trabajo seguro por la hora habría ido a comer, decidí descansar hasta la cena, realmente había sido un vuelo largo y muy cansado.

Dormí por un largo tiempo hasta que escuche un automóvil llegar, recode cuando recién había sido traído a esta casa, cada que él automóvil de mi padre llegaba yo despertaba sin importar la hora e iba a buscarlo, eso me hizo reír hace tiempo que había dejado ese hábito quizás después de los 12 años. Me levanté de la cama y camine a la ventana y en efecto un automóvil negro había llegado mire de la parte de enfrente bajaba alguien en un traje negro intente mirar más pero decidí bajar para tener mejor vista, baje las escaleras aun sintiéndome algo adormilado y al llegar a la primera planta mi padre ya había entrado en casa que al verme parecía algo sorprendido pero después sonrió…

-Tatsuya así que regresabas hoy

-¿no lo sabías?-

-lo sabía pero lo olvide de haber recordado antes le habría pedido a mi asistente traerme antes a casa-

-descuida, debí llamar de todas formas, pero me alegra verte padre, cierto Hiroto….-

-hable con él y Hitomiko camino a casa pero claro ninguno me dijo que regresabas, estoy al tanto se quedaran un tiempo más en Nueva York, eso me alegra ya que se hará cargo de los negocios-

-si, además padres sabes con respecto a Yagami y mi compromiso yo...-

-espero que ahora que ya eres un adulto de confianza, deseo estés al frente de la compañía Kira y te comprometas con ella, no quiero me de fraudes por alguna tontería, en nuestra familia todo es un negocio así que espero entiendas no quiero prefieras las ilusiones y formalicen pronto una relación-

-sí, claro-

-bien, dime has cenado ya-

-no, al llegar dormí un poco solamente-

-entonces comamos y conversemos-

-claro-

No pude decir nada más, no podía decirle claramente no quería a Yagami por más que me comprometa o case con ella no llegaría a amarla como ella esperaría ser correspondida y eso nos haría daño incluso si llegáramos a formar una familia. Fui junto a él y en el comedor mientras cenamos, conversamos y dentro de esa conversación quería que fuera mañana a la empresa y comenzar a conocer lo que quería fuera mi responsabilidad, después de la cena me retiré a descansar, realmente no podía ser honestos ni conmigo acaso, ya entendía él por qué Hiroto me miraba como la cosa más patética frente a él, por no poder decir "no" a lo que mi padre quería y pedía con gran exigencia.

Al día siguiente desperté, me di un baño tan solo me levante de la cama y fui a la tina, al salir me arregle con un pantalón de vestir color gris, una camisa blanca así como un saco del color del pantalón tras terminar y revisar no olvidar nada salí para ir a la industria Kira pero cuando subí a mi automóvil el cual lo deje al cuidado de mi padre, decidí podía quizás ver a Midorikawa si iba ahora así que conduje hasta su casa pero no fue necesario bajar del automóvil al llegar note en esa casa ya no vivía él ya que salió una anciana, decidí seguir mi camino y llegue después de un largo viaje debido al tráfico a la industria Kira. Entre en la compañía tras dejar aparcado el automóvil en el estacionamiento y me dirigí al ascensor y sube hasta la oficina de mi padre al llegar y abrirse la puerta me dirigí fuera del ascensor para ir frente a la asistente del presidente de industrias Kira…

-buen día, se encontrara el presidente en su oficina-

-buen día, si pero ahora está ocupado con quien le acompañó en su viaje de negocios para ver los contratos pero enseguida le informo esta aquí su hijo-

ella marcó el intercomunicador y escuche le informaba de mi llegada después me hizo seguir e ir a su oficina, así que me dirigí a esta abrí y entré pero note estaba con alguien más al acercarme pude mirar con atención, la persona que tenía clavada la mirada en los documentos que tenía en la mano y se diría a mi padre con respeto era Midorikawa, lucía tan diferente, ahora parecía más maduro y concentrado en lo que hacía incluso en su atuendo unos jeans azules, camisa roja y un saco blanco encima y el cabello completamente sujetado tras la nuca realmente estaba muy cambiado, después mi padre hizo una pausa para verme….

-Tatsuya, me alegra llegaras y en buen momento toma asiento- _me coloque junto al lugar vacío al lado de Midorikawa-_

-has de reconocer ya a mi asistente personal él trabaja solo y directamente bajo mis órdenes-

-¿qué cosa?-

-Midorikawa es un leal asistente ha hecho un trabajo perfecto en solo estos años, algo de reconocer, si fuera mi hijo estaría orgulloso de él-

-ya veo-

-bien, entonces hablemos de negocios-

Durante un largo rato hablamos de ese negocio qué mi padre había ido a hacer a Okinawa y que gracias a Midorikawa este se había logrado hacer, mi padre quería me hiciera cargo de él negocio, no era difícil según él solo debía ir a Okinawa quizás a vivir un tiempo para ver crecer ese proyecto a un año de plazo ya que era la construcción de un hospital,

-bueno creo poder hacerlo, pero vivir en Okinawa-

-no tienes inconveniente no es así, es más puedes ir y llevar contigo a tu novia la señorita Yagami no tengo problema en ello siempre y cuando veas primero por el trabajo-

-lo que ocurre es...-

-no es lugar para hablar ahora de eso, después veremos lo de tu compromiso con esa chica ahora quiero mostrarte la compañía, Midorikawa cualquier cosa se podrás atenderlo en mi lugar, ahora mismo estoy ocupado con mi hijo-

-claro presidente Kira, no se preocupe de nada-

-bien, sígueme Tatsuya-

Seguí a mi padre fuera de la oficina mientras miraba como Midorikawa se levantaba y acomodaba aquellos papeles de antes, en él rato que estuve junto a él ni siquiera me miró. Recorrí la empresa con mi padre para que reconociera todo, era un lugar grande así que me mantuvo ocupado todo el día, al regresar a su oficina se dirigió a sus dos asistes entre ellos Midorikawa que parecía ya irse ya que tenía al brazo un maletín y puesto un abrigo, quería hablar con él pero mi padre me distrajo un poco en su conversación al ir con él dentro de su oficina. Al salir de la oficina y llegar donde su asistente le pregunté dónde estaba Midorikawa esperando estuviera cercas aun y ella dijo se acaba de ir, justo había entrado en el ascenso hace poco, así que lo seguir tomando el segundo ascensor, al bajar y llegar al lobby le busque y fui a la salida y cuando iba acercarme a él le vi subir a un vehículo color negro, se no estaba bien seguirlo. Al final termine en un taxi y había llegado frente a un edificio residencial muy diferente al hogar de Midorikawa, le vi bajar de aquel automóvil al dejarlo estacionado, baje del taxi y pague, solo le vi hasta que entro en uno de esos departamentos, me dirigí a donde él entró y llame a la puerta, no tenía excusa y tampoco sabía qué decir ante esta sorpresiva visita a su casa pero entonces él abrió….

-¿Tatsuya, como llegaste aquí?, ¿tú no deberías estar aquí?- _parecía más asustado que sorprendido al verme frente a su casa-_

-vamos, lo dice de tal forma que parece molestarte-

-por favor vete de aquí, si-

-¿vamos qué te ocurre?, por un momento creí estarías feliz de verme-

Entonces poco después quizás él por qué quería qué me fuera. Escuche alguien llamó a Midorikawa y después como un niño de 3 años corría a él y mire este lo alzaba en brazos al niño y quien se acercaba era Nagumo….

-Tatsuya, ¿qué sorpresa?, creí te habías ido a Nueva York a vivir-

\- solo fue un corto tiempo…. _\- no pude evitar ver bajo una luz diferente a Midorikawa al verle con ese niño-_

-¡papá!, sabes Nagumo y yo jugamos mucho hoy en el parque pero al ver era noche regresamos tras comprar lo que te gusta-

-si ya veo, la mugre sobre ti-

-fue sin querer yo me encargo de darle un baño esta noche-

-es que acaso... ustedes están saliendo- _no pude evitar decir lo que vino a mí al verlos muy familiar, ¿desde cuándo eran cercanos?-_

-¡sí!-

-eso es algo que no deberías saber ya que es muy personal, _-él me miró sin negar lo dicho por Haruya y después dirigirse al niño que ahora sabía era suyo-_ Masaki ve dentro con Haruya sí, yo entro en un momento-

-¡sí!-

Vi a Midorikawa dejar que aquel niño y Nagumo entraran en su casa y después cerró para pararse frente a la puerta y encender un cigarrillo, como queriendo crear una barrera entre ambos….

-bien dime, ¿qué haces aquí?, acaso se te da acosar a las personas ahora-

-¿has tenido un hijo?-

-acaso vas a interrogarme-

-no, perdona si es molesto qué pregunté pero….- _era extraño pero no podía decirlo-_

-sí, _-él suspiró un poco-_ como puedes ver, no me case con una belleza pero bueno ahora tengo un bebé y Haruya lo cuida por mí en él día-

-ya veo han de ser felices juntos, ¿pero cómo?...-

-no aprendiste nada en la escuela de cómo se hacen los bebé, bueno veras cuando….-

-no me refiero a eso, creí...que tú prefieras…-

-repetirás lo que has dicho la última vez, no soy gay si, si lo fuera ahora estaría saliendo con alguien como Haruya, la madre de mi hijo murió y solo me tiene a mi conforme- _por alguna razón me alegraba no saliera con Haruya pero no era feliz de saber había estado con alguien y tuvo un hijo-_

-creo que incomode al venir tan repentinamente, solo quería verte tras este largo tiempo y me alegra estés viviendo bien y tengas una familia, ese niño es afortunado por tener a un padre como tú, bueno me voy-

-espera Tatsuya, te llevare por presiento que no has venido en tu automóvil, espera un rato-

él apagó aquel cigarrillo que no le dio más que tres fumadas y lo apago, entró en su casa, vaya así que él ya tenía una familia, creí él siempre estaría solo aunque eso es algo cruel es claro tiene derecho de estar con alguien. Poco después salió y le seguí hasta el estacionamiento y me hizo subir del otro lado del automóvil, una vez dentro me coloque el cinturón de seguridad…

-¿te llevo a casa?-

-no al trabajo, deje algo en ese lujar-

-bien-

Viajamos un poco en silencio tras él encender el automóvil y salir del estacionamiento, yo había visto este automóvil antes pero supongo se dio cuenta él como lo analizaba al él estar conduciendo…

-este vehículo era de Hiroto, al final me lo regalo pero decidí pagarlo, vendí mi anterior casa para eso, hace medio año hablamos y no acepte un no quisiera mi pago, así que lo convencí de aceptar, seguro este automóvil se te hace conocido por ello lo estás analizando con la mirada, tranquilo no me lo robe-

-no es eso, pero no sabías estabas en contacto con Hiroto-

Desde hace medio año, solo hablamos para esto-

-vaya yo queriendo saber de ti este tiempo y tú y mi hermano están en comunicación-

-no le veo nada de malo, además él me conto tu relación con Yagami va bien, espero me invites a tu boda-

-dime - _cambiando de tema_ \- ¿quién es la madre de tu hijo?-

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?-

-curiosidad-

-no te diré, lo que sea de él es algo que no es de tu interés, perdona lo diga así pero quién fue su madre es algo que está fuera de tu interés-

-es verdad, pero supongo amaste a esa persona para haber tenido un hijo que aunque lo vi muy poco es muy lindo-

-gracias por ello y si ame demasiado a esa persona pero- _note hacia una expresión algo triste pero no dejaba de ver al frente-_ ….bueno...no te diré más, mi vida íntima es un secreto-

-vaya qué envidia-

Realmente estaba celoso, me preguntaba qué tipo de persona fue capaz de alejar y cambiarle tanto y darle un hijo a quien se notaba quería, pero ahora volvía a recordar y dirigí mi atención a él….

-cierto, qué hace Nagumo contigo, no eran los mejor amigos que yo recuerde, es más peleas más con él que con Hiroto cuando estábamos en secundaria-

-digamos que después de mudarme supe se peleó con Suzuno y necesitaba dónde ir, yo necesitaba ayuda así que le rento una habitación un tiempo-

-vaya, realmente has cambiado, me alegra verte sabes-

-a mi….también aunque no lo creas-

Él hizo una pausa pero pude notar en su cara había una expresión apagada, sin notar cuando había llegado a la empresa nuevamente, me dejó en él estacionamiento y se estacionó junto a mi automóvil…

-esto es lo que dejaste, no es verdad, yo puedo pedirte algo-

-qué es-

-no vengas a mi casa otra vez, sería extraño él hijo de mi jefe me visite-

-¿es solo por eso?-

-crees hago una excusa para no verte-

-bien, pero hablemos quieres, te invitare a comer un día de estos-

-si es que tu novia te deja ahora qué estás organizando tu compromiso-

-eso, bueno no estoy seguro de hacerlo, en este tiempo entendí ella no me gusta más que como amiga, no creo formalizar nada con ella-

-otra vez diciendo cosas raras, solo ve y cásate has feliz a tu familia dándoles pronto un nieto, ¿no te gustaría acaso?-

-qué cosa-

-tener un hijo, no te gustaría tener un niño que, es una prueba de que alguien te amo aunque fuera un poco y creer le importabas al punto de pensar, _"estaremos juntos por siempre"_ y creer ese niño les unirá, no te gustaría tener un hijo-

-no, no me gustaría a decir verdad, sería algo irresponsable tener un hijo más si no amo a alguien, creer eso, qué estaré con alguien por tener un hijo es algo como, querer obligar a alguien a estar contigo no crees cuando esa persona no te ama-

-sí...es verdad… vaya así qué es así, supongo mi situación la consideras así-

-no, yo no quise...-

-está bien, al final esa persona no se quedó a mi lado, bien será mejor vayas a casa, yo tengo trabajo qué hacer en casa y debo levantarme temprano al trabajo-

-bien, nos vemos mañana-

Baje del automóvil y le vi irse, sentí que lo que había dicho lastimo a Midorikawa de alguna forma, me pregunto si esa persona, la madre de su hijo le dejó solo con aquel bebé, vaya cómo habrá sido su vida este tiempo lejos.

* * *

 **Espero fuera del agrado,  
sus opiniones son bien recibidas.**


	7. Cap6

**les dejo el nuevo capitulo , espero sea del agrado~**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**

Cap.: 6

Regrese a casa después de que Midorikawa me dejara frente mi automóvil pero no dejaba de pensar en la idea de que había algo que me molestaba con respeto a él, ¿realmente conocía a Midorikawa?, por un momento pensé le daría gusto verme y su recibimiento sería diferente qué él ignorarme en la oficina había sido solo porque estaba en el trabajo, pero su comportamiento , en él poco tiempo frente a mí no me miró ni una sola vez o pregunto cómo me había ido durante este tiempo en Nueva York o incluso algo egoísta como decir -"¿qué me has traído?"- , esperaba al Midorikawa de catorce años que siempre estaba junto a mí con alguna broma, que su agonía al despertarse y caminar a clases era contagiosa y me hacía bostezar al verlo, cuando no estaba discutiendo con Hiroto estaba junto a mi estudiando o haciendo la tea juntos cuando se la pasaba quejando más que mover sus manos y que jugaba junto a mí ya fuera videojuegos o fútbol , aquel chico que ante algo que no entendía venía a mi ese chico que fácilmente mostraba su emociones...no ese chico ya no era él, yo mismo deje que ese Midorikawa qué conocía durante nuestra adolescencia se fuera, mi mejor amigo se alejó de ya hace tiempo, si le decía ahora, -"me gustas"- es más que tarde, realmente ya no conocía y encontraba al Midorikawa que conocí en este nuevo qué me quería claramente lejos de él y qué había hecho ya una vida, me sentía molesto conmigo por ignorarlo y con él por estar con otra persona y no conmigo. Cuando llegue y baje del automóvil después de estacionarle, entré en la casa y él mayordomo dijo mi padre me esperaba en el despacho así que fui a verlo, al entrar me encontré con Yagami en ese lugar, estaba sorprendido de verla…

-Hijo qué bien qué llegas y justo a tiempo ya que quiero hablar con ambos-

-¿qué haces aquí?-

me dirigí a Yagami quien se levantó y se acercó a mí, mire su atuendo, un blusón blanco largo, mayones negro y botas de color café, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa para tomarme del brazo…

-vine porque tu padre nos invitó a cenar, estoy feliz que fueras él de la idea-

-¿qué cosa?-

-hijo, toma asiento, hablemos si-

Estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por Yagami, escuche a mi padre qué hacía un sonido con la boca y me senté en el sofá de ese despacho y Reina junto a mi teniendo a mi padre sentado frente a ambos…

-he decidido dar mi aprobación tu compromiso con la señorita Reina Yagami y qué mejor que casarse e irte a vivir a Okinawa juntos-

-¿qué?, casarme...sabes…-

-¡Tatsuya!, espero no estés rechazando esto, de ti espero no solo cumplas con la compañía sino un buen futuro qué mejor que hacer las cosas correctamente, ya le he pedido a mi asistente se haga cargo de los preparativos para una ceremonia de compromiso-

-Tatsuya, prometo ser la mejor esposa- _escuche a Yagami susurrar un poco y verla sonreír, claramente estaba informada de esto y no le parecía mal-_

-padre no creo estar listo para el matrimonio, seguro menos Yagami-

-ya he conversado con ella antes de que llegaras y si eres tú no le molesta casarse-

-pero…-

-nada de peros, en una semana da inicio el proyecto para la construcción del hospital en Okinawa y ni modo de dejar a tu prometida atrás este tiempo, qué mejor viajar estando casados y tener un hogar juntos, Okinawa es un sitio muy agradable para vivir más si se trata de una pareja joven-

-pero yo no quiero casarme... no ahora-

-¿qué cosa?-

-padre, quisiera poder ser yo el que elija con quien y cuando casarme, no digo Yagami no sea linda -mire de reojo a Yagami para mirar a mi padre sin titubeo- pero no la amo y no creo llegar amarla, lo último que desearía es divorciarse de alguien por casarme sin pensarlo claramente-

-Tatsuya, este tipo de negativas a mi autoridad las esperaría de tus hermanos mayores, no de ti-

-lo siento padre, pero no seguiré con esto, no la amo a ella sino… a alguien más- _me levanté dispuesto a salir de casa pero escuche a mi padre alzar la voz para que lo mirase -_

-¡tú no te atrevas a desobedecerme!, no sé por qué o quién hagas esa actitud pero te casaras así se a la fuerza, me has entendido Tatsuya-

Salí del despacho, me dirigí a la salida pero antes de llegar a mi automóvil y querer huir Yagami me alcanzo y me tomó del brazo para detenerme y que la viera….

-espera, Tatsuya-

-yo, lo siento, si quieres este contigo, no puedo corresponderte y menos casarme contigo, lo lamento-

-como te atreves a hacerme esto-

-...- _era entendible estuvieran molesta_ -.

-todo este tiempo he soñado con casarme contigo, no he pensado en otros que no seas tú y ahora qué tu padre me ha dicho qué tu...qué deseaba que tú y yo nos casáramos fui feliz, pero no, solo has hecho pierda mi tiempo en estos años-

-lo siento Yagami-

-un los siento no es suficiente, si quieres pagar el daño, casémonos entonces, no sé si te gusta alguien antes, durante o ahora que estamos juntos, pero tú me has amado y tenido a mí no a nadie más...o si, yo realmente te amo-

-no, jamás he estado más que contigo pero no puedo corresponderte-

-sabes, esto me molesta, si fueras alguien más no dudaría en patearte y golpearte donde más te duela pero yo...realmente te amo y no puedo comportarme así, así que diré esto, seré egoísta y te tendré conmigo así se a la fuerza-

-¿cómo planeas eso?-

-tendré mis métodos, pero no te dejaré ir lejos de mí por qué te amo-

Ella me tomó de la cara y me acerco a ella para besarla, fue un beso corto después se fue, entre a la casa nuevamente realmente no sabía dónde ir, al pasar por el despacho escuché quizás la segunda llamada más extraña…

-acaso te atreviste a contarle algo….entonces como de buenas a primeras él se atreve a desobedecer….escucha bien, no se te olvide si él sabe algo te haré desaparecer, no dejaré nada cambie, así que más te vale hacer lo que te dijo o dejaras de tener los lujos que tienes, no se te olvide por qué has llegado dónde estás… hazlo entonces si todo va bien para mi será lo mismo para ti-

Decidí no entrar y fui al jardín de la casa, me puse a pensar en lo que dijo Midorikawa de tener una familia, no quería una, no con quien no quería estar, es decir Yagami, si fuere él no me molestaba en nada pero sería imposible.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno mi padre me pidió fuéramos juntos al trabajo, que revisará los planos para el hospital de Okinawa, así después de ese incomodo desayuno y viaje a la oficina estaba en la sala de juntas mirando esos planos y documentos cuando escuche a alguien entra, era la asistente de mi padre que me trajo un café…

-el presidente ha dicho lo traiga además de que le ayude, a partir de ahora cualquier cosa puede contar con mi ayuda, soy Fumiko Kii, será un placer trabajar con usted-

-no se molestara él presidente, de que su asistente está aquí-

-él mismo me envió además está el otro asistente ayudándole así que no se preocupe-

-¿puedo preguntar algo?-

Cuando ella entró dejó a un lado el café, le mire y una idea vino a mí pero decidí no hacerlo y rápido pensé en otra cosa…

-sí, claro-

-Haruya Nagumo, ¿algún empleado con ese nombre trabaja aquí?-

-veamos...creo, si lo pide puedo investigarlo enseguida-

-por favor, podría hacerlo-

-enseguida-

Ella salió para hacer ese favor, aunque realmente iba a preguntar sobre la vida de Midorikawa pero seguro que ella no sabe, quizás Nagumo sería más un libro abierto, tomé aquel café y di un sorbo para después seguir trabajando. después de un rato ella había regresado y encontró que la persona que yo buscaba trabajaba en el área de seguridad incluso su horario me dio, este entraba después de las 9am a trabajar para salir a las 8pm de la noche y me entrego él número a la extensión del área de seguridad de la compañía que estaba en el primer piso, ella me ayudó por un rato con él trabajo aunque era excelente escuchado y entendiendo el trabajo, me hubiera gustado fuera Midorikawa por dos cosas primero comodidad y segundo que él había tratado directamente el proyecto pero según la asistente él había ido junto a mi padre a ver unos clientes. Llegó la hora de la comida de los empleados y decidí llamar buscando a Haruya y pude dar con él, personalmente respondió y antes de que se pusiera a hablar le invite a ponernos al día en una comida con mi mejor amigo, este aceptó y le pedí esperarme en él estacionamiento y al bajar yo para ir a mi automóvil le encontré.

-Tatsuya realmente me sorprendió tu llamada y qué supieras trabajaba aquí-

-bueno ayer que te vi pude notar un gafete como él de la compañía, pero en cuál de sus oficinas era, fue un reto-

-vaya a veces olvido quitarme el trabajo de encima-

-bien vamos a comer esta mañana no desayune bien-

Subimos a mi automóvil, conduje a uno de esos restaurantes de carne que a Nagumo de jóvenes siempre le gusto y parecía aún era así, al entrar, ordenar después de encontrar una mesa tras revisar el menú, este comía tan gustoso comiendo y acaparando la mayor cantidad de carne que pudiera meterse a la boca así que una vez estando en su mundo y compartiendo un poco de sake decidí interrogar a mi manera.


	8. Cap7

**Les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero sea del agrado ~**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**

Cap.: 7

Mientras él comía y pareciera hace mucho que no lo hacía por lo menos algo de carne decidí hablar sin que notara mi interrogatorio…

-ha sido un tiempo que no nos vemos _-deje mi trago tras un sorbo y me dirigí a él para hablar-_ pero sigues comiendo como una bestia, algunas cosas sí que no cambian-

-sabes cada cuanto puedo comer esta carne, no hables de hábitos que seguro tú también conservan muchos-

-en fin, seguro rara vez como veo te alimentas-

-bueno no - _él dejó de comer y tras dar un trago a su vaso me miró_ -….sabes con mi sueldo actual no podría costar carne de lujo y viviría a puro ramen _-jugando con su vaso-_ pero donde rento actualmente realmente es buena la comida así que no me quejo de no comer solo de consentirme quizás-

-¿renta?, qué no estás con Midorikawa-

-si para ti rentar es que si quieres vivir bajo su techo es que hagas tareas como cuidar de su hijo hasta que llegue y agradezca tener donde vivir sin quejas, ayudar en los deberes como si fuera mi hogar, podrías decir es una relación masoquista donde sólo él recibe...pero-

-si no te gusta múdate de su casa, no crees _\- esperaba no notara de alguna forma quería se fuera de su lado, así que solo sonreí-_

-no, sabes aun así me he acostumbrado y me gusta vivir en esa casa, además no pagó nada renta como tal, él no recibe mi dinero, desde que vivimos juntos nos acoplamos muy bien-

-¿seguro no están siendo una pareja?-

-qué dices, claro qué no, qué no has notado ayer, él tiene un hijo y lo último que quiere es una relación con alguien-

-tal parece le conoces, creí antes se odiaban-

-antes quizás, pero le estoy agradecido me dejara vivir con él-

-qué hay de su pareja, seguro no le gusta la idea-

-él no está con nadie-

-¿que con la madre de ese niño?-

-no sé nada, si quieres exprimir información debes preguntar directamente, no-

-bien, ¿entonces le conociste?-

-no, él ya tenía ese niño cuando lo vi, al llegar a su casa tras ser echado por Suzuno él era solo un bebé, cuando le pregunté sobre cómo había tenido un bebé, solo dijo su pareja los dejó a ambos para siempre y debía vivir con esa idea de que jamás le vería, supongo que ella termino embarazada y lo dejó con él quitándose responsabilidad, aunque creo realmente le duele no estar con esa persona, pero jamás le he visto-

-ya veo-

-por qué no le preguntas directamente, tu eres su amigo seguro que te dice mejor que a mí, es más en una de esas te dice ese niño es de Hiroto- _él se metió un trozo de carne, pero escuchar eso me sorprendió-_

-por qué debería ser de Hiroto, él es un chico mires por donde mires-

-una vez pensé que era de él sabes, qué Midorikawa había tenido una relación con ese hermano tuyo y cuando se fue a Nueva York él ya estaba esperando a su hijo pero este no quiso hacerse responsable, si pones a echar cuentas, no lo dudaría porque hubo un tiempo qué era más unido a él qué a ti, no es verdad-

-qué buena broma la que piensas-

Escuchar decir eso a Nagumo que lo tomaba como lo más normal a mí me cayó como balde de agua fría, eso era imposible, ¿no?, dijo me hice rápidamente a una idea donde él quizás se enamoró y embarazó a un chica que le gusto, esta se murió o le dejó con él niño, pero una idea donde él terminara esperando y él padre de ese niño fuera Hiroto eso si no podía imaginarlo, era imposible….

-bien cambiando de tema, dime ¿por qué te hecho Suzuno?, que sepa ustedes estaba comenzando a salir antes de irme a otra ciudad-

-estamos saliendo, solo por qué se le dio la gana me echó de su casa, dijo algo de qué él no mantenía a vagos o algo así, solo se me sacó de casa, al día siguiente cambió la cerradura de la puerta del departamento, solo porque no tenía un empleo no era para que me echara solo con lo que tenía puesto-

-¿solo eso?-

-no entraré en detalles, pero creo le molestaba que él hacía todo y yo nada, como sea eso ya paso si no fuera por Midorikawa seguro aún estaría vagando por la ciudad-

-no has visto a Suzuno para una reconciliación-

-no, su trabajo le hace viajar mucho así que no, además vive en otra cuidad por ahora, además me gusta donde estoy-

Seguí conversando con Haruya cambiando el tema a nuestros días de juventud, supongo él no quería hablar de Suzuno y de alguna forma había salido en la conversación sobre Midorikawa, además que le daba gusto que regresara a Japón después de casi tres años. Tuve una conversación y comida amena junto a él poniéndonos al día, después regresamos al trabajo.

Como si no tuviera preocupaciones y suficientes problemas Tatsuya regreso a Japón, ¿por qué no se quedó en Nueva York?, realmente al escucharle fui feliz pero me concentré en lo que leía, cuando le vi frente a mi departamento realmente fue una sorpresa pero él realmente cambió no solo físicamente, cuando le pregunté casi sin pensarlo lo de una familia, su respuesta me dejó claro que jamás estaremos juntos como una, bueno no necesito más pruebas de ello, haré lo que me pidan todo por Masaki y por mi felicidad.

Estaba en una reunión junto a Seijirou Kira en un restaurante muy lujoso, las persona frente a mi eran los padres de Yagami, no era necesario escuchar la conversación que tenía sabía para qué era la reunión, el compromiso de sus hijos y su boda él mismo año, me alegra por Tatsuya….realmente lo hacía, aprendí a desearle felicidad ante de mis sentimientos egoístas. Al final de esa reunión y de esa comida los padres de Yagami se fueron primero y después mientras iba al automóvil con Seijirou Kira…

-Mañana regresa Hiroto a Japón, quiero vayas por él al aeropuerto-  
-claro, acompañare a su chofer por el-

-no, irás solo tú por él, a diferencia de Tatsuya él no quiere nada mío, no me avisó él de su regreso sino Hitomiko ayer por la noche aun así, iras por él temprano y quiero le ayudes en lo que quiera-

-claro señor-

-cierto, él está al tanto de nuestro trato y la situación, aun así dudo le diga algo a Tatsuya aun así puedes encargarte de ello no es verdad, además has escuchado o no la conversación de antes, quiero consigas las argollas de compromiso y arregles todo para una pequeña recepción para su compromiso-

-claro-

entramos en el automóvil y mire mi celular para buscar lo que él había pedido, qué tipo de persona hace algo tan cruel, de hacer a alguien enamorado preparar la boda de su primer amor, bueno no importa si él es feliz igual yo. Según mencionó Seijirou Kira, Tatsuya quiere casarse cuando antes con Yagami tras pasar tantos años juntos a ella es la persona que quiere junto a él, bien haré que incluso la fiesta de compromiso sea la mejor para ambos. Al regresar seguí con mi trabajo, estaba en mi escritorio cuando mire Kevee llegaba con algunos folders a su lugar junto a mi…

-toma, esto es tuyo, Midorikawa-

-¿el proyecto del hospital?, no lo tenía Kira-san- _me refería Tatsuya_ -

-si pero ya termino de verlos y quiere conocer el plano de la construcción-

-aquí están, tómalos- _tome una USB de dentro una gaveta con las fotos y el plano en digital del terreno a ese proyecto-_

-gracias, además te debo una por decirme de qué trata el proyecto, sino no sabría qué hacer-

-está bien-

ella tomó la USB y se fue, después de un rato terminé mi trabajo, estaba cansado así que me fui a mi departamento, no mire en todo el día a Tatsuya, así era mejor, al entrar en el departamento fui recibido por Masaki qué al escuchar la puerta corrió hasta la puerta para abrazarme comentando como siempre a decirme todo lo que había hecho en la guardería hasta qué Nagumo fue por él y le trajo a casa, después de la cena y qué Masaki se quedó dormido y le deje en su habitación para regresar a la sala y sentarme en el sofá para descansar Nagumo y yo conversamos solo un poco….

-así, vaya qué bien se reúnan después de tiempo, ustedes dos fueron buenos amigos-

-sabes también me pregunto sobre ti y Masaki pero no le dije mucho además de que casi no sé nada de tu vida, en fin estoy cansado nos vemos mañana-

-sí, claro-

Vaya saber pregunto por mí me hacía feliz pero qué Nagumo no le mencionara nada de mi era mejor, después de descansar un poco mirando televisión me fui a recostar en mi cama. a la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano como siempre encontrándome junto a mí a Masaki qué seguro en la noche entró y se metió a mi cama, fui me di un baño para despertarme bien, me puse unos jeans color azul, unos botines cafés, una camisa blanca y encima un abrigo color café, después me encargue de Masaki qué con pereza se levantó y le cambie la pijama por la ropa de la guardería, le prepare el desayuno y la merienda, tuve en un desayuno con él y Nagumo y después de terminar el desayuno lleve a Masaki a la guardería y cercas del trabajo a Nagumo tras salir del departamento y subir del automóvil, Nagumo ql ver no bajaba del automóvil preguntó él ¿dónde iba?, solo dije qué hacer mi trabajo y después de que él bajó me dirigí al aeropuerto de Narita no demore mucho y esperé a ver en la pantalla de arribos algún avión que viniera de Nueva York ya que no tenía mucha información de qué vuelo era él de Hiroto. Después de una hora de esperar en ese lugar un avión aparición y fui a la puerta donde saldrían los pasajeros de dicho vuelo, después de un rato y buscar con la mirada a Hiroto en cada persona que salía, lo vi….

-buen día señor lamento preguntar esto, - me acerque a un chico un poco alto a mí, de jean azules, camisa a cuadros blanca y un saco encima de color negro- ¿pero ha visto ... un sujeto un tanto grosero y petulante de si?, creo que lo perdí-

-esa es tu forma de saludar después de casi tres años- él me miró con esa afilada mirada que decía "muere" qué tanto dedicaba a mi desde jóvenes-

-¿he?, a pero es que acaso tu eres Hiroto, vaya qué sorpresa, es que te ves tan diferente, vaya solo de vista parece educado-

-vaya en estos años te has vuelto más astuto a diferencia de antes, me alegra haber regresado-

-bien, bienvenido entonces, si es lo que quieres escuchar después de viajar 13 horas en avión-

-has venido por mí no es así, vamos a comer la primera clase solo tenía comida tan simple, quiero comer algo de buen gusto-

-¿no quieres ir a casa a descansar?-

-créeme que lo que hice durante el viaje fue dormir, tengo hambre vamos-

-bien-

Seguí a Hiroto primero por él equipaje que no dudo en ponerme encima hasta ir juntos al estacionamiento, metí las cosas en él asiento de atrás del automóvil a petición de él y de igual forma las llaves del automóvil las que entregue contra mi voluntad ya que en él estacionamiento se puso a buscarlas por sí mismo en cada bolsillo que tuviera encima. Estábamos en el automóvil, él conducía con una sonrisa reflejada ante su victoria y mantenía los ojos en él camino me alegraba no fuera rápido, no tenías mucho de habernos alejado del aeropuerto cuando comenzó a hablar….

-me enteré has tenido un hijo, ¿es verdad?-

-A qué viene la interrogativa para romper el silencio-

-digamos que casualmente lo escuche hace un par de días-

-¿te lo contó acaso, tu padre?-

-por favor, tú crees ese sujeto me hablaría siquiera para saber del día, aun en estos años solo le importa su trabajo y su hijo-

-¿es tu padre, también?-

-como sea, digamos que Hitomiko me lo dijo hace unos días-

-¿ella...cómo?- estaba sorprendido que solo tenía los ojos en él-

-tiene un amigo en el hospital de los Kira que es su herencia familiar, pero te imaginas lo demás no, es amigo le da información de lo que pasa en ese lugar y sus conocidos de Hitomiko-

-comprendo, -entendía el mensaje así que solo mire al frente y presione mis manos sobre mis piernas- si tengo un hijo de dos años, ¿que con ello?-

-quiero conocerlo qué más, quiero ver a ese niño-

-¿dime, sabes entonces todo?-

-no pero me doy una idea, no necesito preguntar para saber él como nació ese niño o ¿quién es su padre?, así que descuida solo quiero conocerlo no diré nada de lo que no quieras por qué pese a este tiempo, tú eres más importante qué mi familia para mí-

Sonreí un poco ante aquellas palabras él realmente había cambiado y madurado mucho en el extranjero, por un momento deseé haber sido así cuando vi a Tatsuya pero debía hacerlo por su felicidad, la de Masaki y la mía. Él cambió de tema después a algo más absurdo que él conocer a mi hijo, me negué pero realmente no pude mantener mi negativa, solo le pedí tiempo para una respuesta a su petición.


	9. Cap8

**Les dejo continuacion espero sea del agrado ~ y prometo algo de emoción ...espero .**

* * *

 **Un bebe no es mala noticia.  
°°°°°°°°**

Cap.: 8

Todo el día de ayer me mantuve tan ocupado en mi trabajo después de reunirme con Nagumo qué no vi a Midorikawa ni una sola vez en el transcurso del día. La mañana siguiente en el trabajo cuando cruce por él lobby para ir a la oficina de mi padre me topé con Haruya en la recepción que conversaba muy animado con las chicas de ese sitio, así que le pedí seguirme hasta la cafetería de ese lugar….

-¿no está?-

-no, solo me dejó hace un par de horas aquí y se fue, dijo que a un trabajo, seguro que Kira-san le ha mandado a otra ciudad o a otra de las oficina-

-vaya… no he podido verle desde que llegue-

-¿"desde que llegue"?, hablas como si tuvieras los meses aquí, no acaso solo llevas unos tres días en Japón-

-eso es verdad pero, así como converso contigo me gustaría hacerlo con él y conocerle nuevamente después de este tiempo perdido-

-por qué no vienes a casa entonces, ¿sabes dónde vive, no?-

-el día que fui parecía no era bien recibido por él, seguro no quiere que me acerque a él o a su hijo-

-vaya qué mal, me recuerda sabes pensé un poco con la conversación de ayer, creo me mudare un departamento propio, aunque me gusta la comodidad seguro un día Midorikawa sale con otro y me bota de casa, así que creo buscare un lugar-

-¿otro?, él no está contigo de esa forma, o si-

-no, pero no negaría, que salga con alguien-

El comentario de Nagumo me dejó un poco pensando mientras compartimos en la cafetería un café de lata, después él se fue a su trabajo y yo al mío, al llegar y subir por el ascensor pensé, realmente podría llegar el día, él es soltero y no me corresponde al creer estoy enamorado y me casare con Yagami por qué… primero por qué no me atrevo quizás a decirle claramente las cosas y dos...por qué tiene a alguien seguro en la mente. Al abrirse el ascensor fui a la oficina de mi padre, no estaba su asistente y claro tampoco Midorikawa, así que llegue hasta la puerta pero cuando entre él pareció cambiar el tema con quien hablaba….

-bien, te encargo todo para esta noche, hablaremos mañana, por hoy te daré el día libre - _él colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa_ -Tatsuya qué bien qué llegas-

-lamento llegar hasta ahora-

-está bien, quiero veas algo, toma esto- _él me entregó un folder y lo abrí para ver el contenido-_

-¿para qué es esto?-

-es el contrato de una casa para ti y tu futura esposa, es mi regalo de bodas para ambos-

-padre, perdóname pero yo seré directo no me casare con Yagami, lo siento-

-¿por qué no?, qué tiene tu futura esposa que te haga rechazarla después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos es acaso…. me escondes algo-

-...-

-dime Tatsuya es qué acaso me has decepcionado de alguna forma _-él se levantó y mire para la ventana tras de el-_ qué te hace querer rechazar a tu prometida, la chica que tú mismo cuando iban en secundaria decías te casarías en un futuro-

-yo...no, ella es perfecta y no creo haber hecho algo para hacer esto-

-bien entonces espero vayas puntual a la cena que he preparado esta noche _, -él se giró a verme al ver no tenía como negarme a mi compromiso-_ no solo por la llegada de Hiroto a casa sino por qué será una buena reunión-

-bien, comprendo-

-terminado de hablar, te mostraré la oficina qué usarás hasta que vayas a Okinawa espero te guste-

Realmente no pude decirle a mi padre palabras como -"me gusta alguien más"- seguro se sorprenderá por más de una razón, me gustaría ser más directo y poder decir que no amo a Yagami sino Midorikawa dándome cuenta muy tarde, quiero estar con él...pero ¿qué razón?, aunque entendía me gustaba había un pero, él seguro no me correspondía y era mejor así, no quizás necesitaba una clara prueba de que él no me ve de esa forma.

Estuve todo el día en la oficina qué me dio mi padre junto a la asistente de él para ayudarme en el trabajo de oficina, metido en lo que era el proyecto de la construcción de aquel hospital, quizás verlo en papeles y fotografías no era suficiente, debía ir personalmente pero no quería hacerlo estando en un compromiso, mientras trabajaba y leía cada documento escribiendo en la computadora de esa oficina un resumen para mí de esos documentos, sonó mi celular y vi era Yagami, no le respondí y seguir pasando mis dedos por el teclado, volvió a llamar y lo ignore como unas seis veces pero cada qué sonaba la asistente repetía, _-"saldré si es una llamado importante"-_ así que antes de que terminara yéndose decidí tomar el móvil y ponerle en modo silencioso pero en el momento que lo había desbloqueado mire había un mensaje con un adjunto, lo abrí y leí ….

 _-"Tatsuya, adivina hoy cuando iba de regreso de reunirme con mi madre quien me dio buenas noticias me encontré una linda pareja, espero vernos así pronto, tu y yo llevando a un niño de paseo, no pude evitarlo y les tomé una foto sin que pareciera sospechoso, en fin puedes venir por mí para ir a tu casa, fui invitad a la cena, no sé si me ames o no pero hasta no haber una ruptura seguir siendo tu prometida, con cariño Reina, se puntual"-_

Solo suspire tras leer aquel mensaje, abrí el enlace del adjunto y mire la foto que ella había tomado pero al ver con detalle aquella imagen….

llegamos al departamento de Hiroto, me sorprendía le tuviera aún pero seguro se las ingenió para que alguien mantuviera el lugar, le ayude con su equipaje para llevarlo dentro de su departamento, cuando le cuestione sobre ir a la mansión de su padre con un claro fastidio en el tono de voz dijo no querer nada de esa familia, entramos en casa y una vez dentro y dejar el equipaje sobre uno de los sofás al adentrarme él repitió lo de antes cuando íbamos en su automóvil qué seguro pediría le regresara ¿o no?...

-es un buen lugar no-

-sí, es muy espacioso, no le recordaba tan limpio, aunque solo he venido unas pocas veces -

-no crees sería un buen hogar para ti y tu hijo-

-otra vez eso-

-piénsalo tu necesitas un gran espacio, creo recordar a alguien que solo estudiaba por tener un buen futuro y estar en lo alto de este mundo tan corrupto, para qué detenerse solo por haber tenido un bebé, tú necesitas alguien en quien apoyarte y confiar, sabes si me llego a volver tu jefe te daría el permiso de esos días tan especiales o salidas de emergencia para ver a tu hijo además de que podrías tenerle cercas de ti….-

-no es necesario, ya tengo alguien que lo cuide por mí-

-¿sales con alguien?-

-no, digámoslo simple es su "niñera" y le cuida por mí-

-prefieres confiar en niñeras… además qué hay del espacio con él, seguro no puedes verle mucho...ven y vive junto a mi además necesitar a alguien a mi lado y seguro ese niño necesita más que de ti, déjame ayudarte… aquí tendrás comodidad y todo a petición de ti y tu hijo como él trabajó a unos metros y tiempo con él, no te estoy pidiendo casarte conmigo...o por lo menos, no ahora-

Él se aproximó hasta a mí de alguna forma mi frente estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, había escuchado la expresión "la tentación se presenta como menos te imaginas, y es susurrada por él mal", una parte de mi decía no hacerlo pero...otras decía, ¿cuándo me mudo?...apoye mis manos en él y le aleje para verle con una sonrisa a los ojos….

-tienes hambre verdad, te preparare algo, iré ahora mismo de compras-

-¿mi respuesta?-

-dame tiempo -baje la mirada-, no es si o no, dame tiempo...por favor quiero saber qué quiero de mi-

-bien, -él se alejó de mí para ir por su maleta y verle ir hacia su habitación- para la comida quiero carne, apresúrate, si tardas iré por ti-

-si-

con aquella respuesta entendía aceptaba darme tiempo, salí del departamento de Hiroto y llegue al estacionamiento, al subir al automóvil mire mi celular sobre el asiento del copiloto, debía llamarle a Seijirou Kira y reportarme , lo tome y llame a su número y él respondió le dije ya había ido por Hiroto y a la hora que él había llegado y que ahora estaba en su anterior departamento, él dijo me encargaba lo que él día anterior había hablado conmigo, cosa que casi olvido además de pedirme convenciera a Hiroto de ir a la cena que tendrían esa noche en la mansión, lo que más me hizo feliz es él que me diera el día libre, casi ...porque seguro estaría con Hiroto intentando convencerle de ir a casa más de una hora, después de esa llamada con él colgó e hice lo mismo, encendí el automóvil y fui a comprar los ingredientes para alimentar a Hiroto, seguro después de un largo viaje tendría demasiada hambre al quejarse de la mala comida del avión. Después de un viaje buscando la mejor carne e ingredientes en el centro comercial más cercano a su casa.

Después de casi una hora regrese, al entrar en el departamento deje las compras en la barra de la cocina y fui a buscarle encontrarle dormido en su habitación, no hice ruido y fui a preparar el alimento, mientras cocinaba en ese departamento que quizás era un poco más amplio al mío pensé en lo que dijo pero antes de idealizar algo mas pensé en Tatsuya, por mucho que quiera una buena vida para mí y Masaki no podía seguir negándole, aunque quiera escondérselo a él estar con Hiroto seria incómodo para mí, no puedo negar en mi quien es el padre de Masaki y sentir hacia algo mal en pensar en Hiroto como una opción positiva ,seguro ahora no lo dirá pero seguro en algún momento querrá ver a Masaki como suyo igual a mi pese a qué sabe la verdad pero Tatsuya se casaría e iría lejos, yo igual debía hacer mi vida ,¿no?, debía ser feliz así fuera Hiroto o alguien más ...realmente necesitaba tiempo.

Después de hacer un Katsudon bien preparado con chuleta, arroz y tamagoyaki , prepararé té de Oolong para tomar, aunque compre algo como cervezas por si a él no le agradaba él te. Termine todo y fui a buscar a Hiroto quien por la aroma se había despertado ya y justo cuando terminaba de ordenar la mesa con cada lugar él apareció junto a mi asustando un poco…

-vaya hasta con hambre, eso luce bien-

-me asustaste -suspirando- y como que "hasta"-

-da igual, siempre me ha gustado lo que haces-

Al escuchar eso no pude decir nada, antes de que se fuera a Nueva York y después de secundaria siempre se comía mi almuerzo o probaba algo cuando iba a mi casa y siempre decía era muy bueno aunque fuera burlonamente, a diferencia de Tatsuya él apreciaba mi comida y él...bueno jamás la probó y aún menos cuando comenzó a salir con Yagami, me preguntó qué pensaba realmente él de mí, ¿es más siquiera me vio como un amigo? mientras comíamos Hiroto me contó para romper el silencio lo que hizo cuando fue a Nueva York e incluso cuando se topaba con Tatsuya y su novia en un tono de molestia incluso me dijo ellos en ocasiones dormían juntos, no entendía él por qué me decía eso, no claro que lo sabía mejor que nadie,... qué necesitaba seguir pensando sobre Tatsuya y yo, también me contó del trabajo que hizo pese a los detalles de Tatsuya y su amor todo fue agradable, después de la comida le pedí a Hiroto un favor claro no le mencione mucho pero quería me acompañara a ver un regalo, después de una condición de dejarlo conocer a mi hijo solo suspire y acepte así después de comer muy agradablemente uno frente al otro en ese departamento en un ambiente cómodo limpiamos por no decir yo hice todo mientras él solo miraba, salimos juntos por ese regalo después.

Tras indicarle a Hiroto donde ir tras salir e ir en el automóvil, llegamos a una plaza comercial, estacionamiento el vehículo y le hice seguirme a una tienda, una joyería para ser preciso, había pasado antes temprano pero pensé en necesitar la medida de la mano de Tatsuya qué mejor que su hermano con quien no se lleva ni medio año y tiene él mismo físico, espero… está bien ya le conociera por razones diferentes pero antes y ahora , en fin iba a entrar en la tienda cuando él habló

-acaso planeas pedirme matrimonio de una forma discreta- le mire y sonreía de forma de hacerme sentir incómodo-

-claro que no, solo hago algo de trabajo-

-¿aquí?-

-sí, haré un regalo a alguien - mire a la tienda y no pude evitar pensar en esa pareja de tal forma que solo yo estaba triste pero después le mire con una sonrisa para mostrar indiferencia a mi pensar - y quiero me ayudes, ¿lo harás, verdad?-

-¿podre conocer hoy a tu hijo?-

-ya te lo prometí-

-andando-

él me tomó de la mano y entramos en esa tienda al llegar a una vitrina de anillos una chica de ese lujar se acercó a ambos y antes de poder hablar Hiroto abrió la boca haciéndome sentir incomodo a mí y la chica frente a ambos…

-Bien venidos, les puedo ayudar-

-quiero su mejor par de anillos de matrimonio me quiero casar con la chica junto a mí y no quiero verle arrepentirse así que quiero se enamore más de mí, ahora….-

-espera no pidas algo que no es- alce la voz para él-

-¿no vienes a eso?-

-no, además no te dije nada...como sea…. lamento esto -ignore a Hiroto y mire a la chica- podría por favor mostrarme anillos de compromiso son para una amiga-

\- sí, síganme-

me sentía acalorado por un momento pero me sorprendió aunque seguro no se necesita gran deducción estaba más que seguro él sabía tenía que comprar el anillo de compromiso de Tatsuya y Yagami, al mirar varios anillos hubo un par que me gustaron además la circonia en ambos era muy linda y la línea de oro que los rodeaba los hacía ver elegantes, uno un poco más ancho que otro pero eran perfectos ahora debía tomar la medida, le pedí a Hiroto ponérselo, él anillo de compromiso para él novio, por él no hubo problema pero cuando le pedía por favor a la chica frente a mi probar él anillo, ella se negó por superstición de -"si me lo pongo no me casare"- solo suspire había una mujer casada que lo haría pero era mayor y sus dedos eran muy huesudos no eran ni cercas a ser como las manos de Yagami a quien por cierto no he visto pero hace tiempo ella alago y comparo mi mano con la de ella haciendo un cumplido molesto de -"son tan lindas como mis manos, Ryuuji eres una chica muy linda como yo"-, eso era un insulto a ambos, solo suspire y me coloque la argolla, me sorprendió entrará en algo tan pequeño como la medida 18, les compare y eran lindos, los compre sin pensarlos y la chica me hizo él tiquete de compra y pague con la tarjeta de trabajo la cual usaba para compras de Kira Seijirou que estaba a mi nombre, una confianza así era la diferencia entre un buen trabajo o la cárcel si hacía algo extraño con esa tarjeta, después de mi compra salimos de esa tienda.

* * *

 **fin, espero les gustara hasta aquí ~  
~**


	10. Cap9

**Espero les guste y sea del agrado la continuación. estoy pensando en tres finales a ver cual queda ... sin mas les dejo la continuación ~**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia.  
** °°°°°  
Cap. 9

Después de salir de esa tienda junto a una bolsa de regalo de papel color blanco, decidí hoy con mis propios ojos vería cuán feliz es y cuan feliz soy, es decir si él se compromete con ella sin titubeo yo pensaría en ir con Hiroto no por mí para qué Masaki tuviera una vida buena aunque fuera lejos de su padre y de alguna forma extraña creciera junto a su "tío" , además no es como que tenga permitido decirle la verdad a él, no cuando de alguna forma lo he prometido a su padre. Invite a Hiroto a ir por algo de tomar y después de que fuera una buena hora iríamos juntos por mi hijo para que le conociera, por alguna razón me ponía más ansioso él lo conociera que su padre, supongo es por qué desde antes de nacer él al igual que yo teníamos que rechazar el afecto de Tatsuya él cual ¿si quiera existe? fuimos a comprar alguna bebida dentro de un café y mientras estábamos en ese lugar y esperaba mi agua y Hiroto un café le envié a Nagumo un mensaje de no buscar a Masaki, qué tenía él día libre e iría yo por él, él respondió y pase el día junto a Hiroto en lo que eran las tres de la tarde para ir por Masaki, decidimos caminar un poco en lugar de ir en el automóvil y así mientras íbamos juntos por la plaza que al final de esa calle adoquinada con simetría circular de color marrón estaba la estancia infantil y guardería donde íbamos, conversamos un poco de cuando éramos jóvenes y no podíamos ni llevarnos bien sin cruzar una palabra ofensiva uno al otro no como ahora, llegamos a ese lugar y me acerque a una cuidadora para buscar a Masaki quien al saber y verme qué estaba ahí por él corrió con una amplia sonrisa hacia a mi haciéndome contagiar de esa felicidad y le levanté en brazos ….

-Papá, hoy has venido por mí, qué bien-

Masaki apenas sabía hablar pero las frases pequeñas no le eran problema, adoraba a Masaki, si en la vida he hecho tantas cosas malas sin duda él era lo único bueno en mi vida, él después de sonreír al verme y repetir estaba feliz fuera por él, le mande a buscar sus cosas que solo era una pequeña maleta con su almuerzo y algunas cosas indispensables, mire hacia atrás de mí y mire a Hiroto…

-él es tu hijo, me había imaginado un bebé aunque no es muy diferente de uno-

-sí, aun así es mi bebé-

-se parece a su padre, sabes-

-no digas cosas como esas frete a él o a mí-

-es que acaso le has dicho que su "madre" está muerta o le dejo o más bien…-

-basta, sabes bien quien es no me tortures así _-me sentí molesto pero no levanté la voz por estar cerca de muchos niños-_ si le querías ver solo para recordarme soy un estúpido e incomodarme, bien le has logrado...él no sabe nada de él o de mí solo quiero verle feliz no llorando por qué soy un tonto y….-

-basta, no era la intención, solo por primera vez no era la idea a incomodarte además no te pongas triste o él te verá-

-bien, entonces has algo para que lo olvide-

-bien, qué tal si vamos los tres donde él quiera-

-él ofendido fui yo-

-pero tú lo has dicho, si él es feliz tú lo serás más-

-solo escuchas lo que te conviene-

-solo lo que beneficia y me hace ganar-

-eres un….-

-papá, ya llegue- antes de decir algo Masaki llegó abrazándome haciéndome girar -

-qué buen niño- levantándole y tenerle en brazos-

-¿quién es él?-

-Masaki él es mi amigo se llama Hiroto Kira, sabes es un amigo de mucho tiempo-

-hola-

-vaya eres un niño agradable como Ryuuji-

-conoció a mi papá cuando era como yo-

-un poco mayor, te gustaría que te invitara a ti y a Ryuuji a comer lo que más te guste, me gustaría conocer al hijo de mi mejor amigo-

-¿desde cuándo?-

-¡sí, quiero!-

Eso era querer ganar algo, que él me considerase un amigo me era bueno, aunque sabía no era así del todo, Masaki estaba feliz qué aceptó así que fuimos por la plaza de regreso yo con Masaki en brazos y juntos, como cruzaban muchas personas por él ligar no quería Masaki se retrasara al paso o perdiera, casi se sentía como ir en familia aunque no era muy lejos de la verdad. Me sorprendió fuéramos a comer a esos locales familiares donde Masaki era feliz con esas hamburguesas especiales para niños mientras él termino de comer y fue a jugar a los juegos de ese lujar prometiendo mantenerse a la vista un momento, al estar solo Hiroto me pidió hablarle de él mi situación con él, pero con una condición acepte decirle la cual se mostraba no aceptaría pero realmente quería saber de mi vida así hasta ahora, acepto y comencé a hablarle sobre mi promesa a su padre de no hablarle o mostrarle a Tatsuya algún sentimiento además de hacer todo para qué él no sepa nada y que se case con quien él creía era correcto, repitiendo por segunda vez más detallado él cómo se enteró y como fue difícil para mí él adaptar mi vida a tener un hijo pero no había estado solo cosa qué le sorprendió escuchar, Seijirou Kira se había encargado de cuidarme, cuando tenía trabajo no era excesivo y me dejaba tiempo para comer bien y cuidar de mí, cuando él día de que él naciera él se encargó de mantener que ningún médico lo revelara y pago todo el cuidado del hospital así como el estudio de paternidad, en el fondo seguro reconocía era su nieto y no hizo algo pero conmigo o su nieto, me busco un buen hogar para no estar más en mi anterior casa tras venderla para hacer que Hiroto aceptara el pago por el automóvil, al escuchar todo lo que dije pareció cambiarlo pero no de una forma en tenerme lástima sino entender mi situación actual así que solo dijo aceptaría después de escucharme él trato que tenía con su padre e ir a la mansión Kira sin pero alguno.

Después de un rato conversando salimos los tres juntos por qué tenía yo que encargarme de dos niños, uno llevarle a casa para que se quedara con Nagumo mientras iba junto a Hiroto a la mansión y la otra qué Hiroto fuera sin excusa alguna, cuando fuimos a buscar el automóvil y mostrarle a Hiroto donde vivía le invite a pasar a casa, cuando le pedí esperarme para cambiar mi ropa se encontró con Nagumo con quien después de Tatsuya nunca tuvo una buena amistad…

-Midorikawa, has regresado- _al verle tras entrar en casa-_

-sí, veo que has llegado pronto Nagumo, podrías cuidar a Masaki un rato debo salir de nuevo-

-claro pero sabes Tatsuya me pregunto por ti después de que me dejaste en el trabajo-

-así- mi tono cambio a ser indiferente por dos cosas no me importaba y Hiroto estaba en el living junto a Masaki-

-le dije viniera a casa pero lo rechazó-

-qué bien-

-no entiendo parece ya no se agradan pero antes…. ¿te gustaba no es así?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-antes me burlaba de eso pero siempre aunque estuvieras lejos cuando mirabas a Tatsuya parecías sonreír y si su novia se acercaba parecías molesto creía que….-

-qué tonterías-

-qué dices-

-a mi jamás me ha interesado alguien como él no pensaste era diferente y la miraba a ella dijo es muy guapa, es estúpido cuando ambos somos hombre además, pero basta de él no quiero escuchar su nombre y si quieres saber, él y yo jamás fuimos amigos solo compañeros de clases, tú mismo lo has dicho no somos del agrado del otro así que olvida a esa persona frente a mí además alguien me espera para salir juntos-

-tendrás una cita, qué bien-

-si-

Nagumo camino de la puerta al living con curiosidad y al ver a Hiroto en uno de los sofás junto a Masaki quien no paraba de hablarle de lo que le gustaba, al notarle cambio su cara a disgusto…

-qué hace él aquí-

-vaya no sabía qué te gustaba la caridad y tenías un vago en casa- _Hiroto al ver a Nagumo solo se dirigió a mi-_

-¿qué has dicho?-

-¡Nagumo!- _con la mirada señale a Masaki que solo miraba a ambos_ \- saldré con Hiroto solo está esperándome no digas algo que asuste a Masaki o te ira mal-

-iré a mi habitación un rato, dime cuando te vayas-

después de eso él se fue, le pedí una disculpa a Hiroto y fui a cambiarme por algo más formal para estar frente al futuro matrimonio, me coloque un pantalón de vestir para no ir en jeans, de color negro una camisa blanca con una franja negra en donde iba la línea de botones del mismo tono al verme con un traje pensé seria hoy la última oportunidad si le veía aceptar su compromiso no solo sufriría sería dichoso por él por qué ella es lo mejor para él, me coloque encima un saco del color y al acorde del calzado salí para irme con Hiroto, Masaki quería le llevara pero le prometí regresar pronto, después de dejarle con Nagumo que sin ver más que a mi acepto cuidar de él hasta mi regreso. Después de eso fuimos directo de mi casa a la mansión de los Kira como Hiroto antes de la comida en su casa ya se había cambiado iríamos con él atuendo que tenía, no era informal pero seguro le valía como verse, tenía unos jeans negros, un calzado del color y una camisa suelta por encima del pantalón de tono gris. tal parecía al llegar éramos los primeros en casa pero Seijirou Kira estaba en su hogar y al saber eso Hiroto fue para hablar con él pidiéndome esperar en él living de esa casa, fui sin queja y me quito ese regalo tras decir eso, al estar en el living no pasó mucho cuando vi a la familia de Yagami y a ella entra en el lugar la futuro esposa de Tatsuya me sonrió y salude a la familia como a ella, así como a los Kira los conocía casi desde niño era de igual forma con Yagami ya que él padre de ella era amigo de mi padre adoptivo y en ocasiones iban a nuestra casa. Después de saludar Yagami me pidió hablar a solas y le seguí para salir al jardín de la mansión Kira.

-qué día tan bonito _-saliendo por la puerta cristaliza al jardín-_ el cielo está claro qué se ve la luna, vez-

-sí, es un día agradable-

-incluso para celebrar una boda no crees-

-si-

-sabes qué me casare con Tatsuya, ¿cierto?-

-sí, felicidades por eso ambos hacen una linda pareja-

-gracias, pero lo mismo habías dicho cuando te dije saldría con él-

-como novios o futuros esposos eres afortunada al estar con quien amas-

-yo, no lo amo...me gusta si pero amarlo….-

-vamos no digas algo así, a ti siempre te gusto seguro es el estrés antes de la boda o en este caso el compromiso-

-Ryuuji, sabes….-

Solo sonreí al ver ella se giró al verme, usaba un lindo vestido blanco que marcaba su bella figura, su escote no era muy provocativo pero tenía un collar de tono negro encima y su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo con algunos mechones abajo, realmente estaba muy bonita, ahora le envidio a él al estar con una chica muy hermosa como Yagami.

al ver la foto que me había enviado Yagami de una pareja joven con un par de niños ambos frente a una plaza realmente me sorprendió no demandarán al tomar una foto muy de cercas, pero al fondo con un poco de zoom en la fotografía que envió pude ver a Ryuuji el problema no era que estuviera en la foto sino que iba junto a mi hermano muy feliz y con su hijo, me sentí incómodo, molesto quizás a él le dejaba mirar a su hijo y se paseaba feliz con él y a mi casi me corre de su casa escondiendo a ese niño como si lo fuera a quitárselo no mostré mi molestia al estar en él trabajo solo suspire. termine todo hasta la hora para ir por Yagami a su casa antes de salir me entere mi padre ya se había ido, mientras conducía a la casa de ella pensé, solo necesitaba algo para ver él no me corresponde pero qué era más claro, tenía la imagen de un Midorikawa qué le sonreía a mi hermano mayor sin mucho problema mientras a mí solo parecía indiferente y casi como un golpe recordé el día que les vi uno sobre él otro, era claro no, a Midorikawa le gustaba Hiroto, seguro siempre le gusto por ello ni siquiera le importo saliera con Yagami cuando se lo conté o fuéramos a escuelas diferentes dejando el espacio en nuestra amistad a él realmente siquiera le importaba como un amigo, conduje hasta la casa de Yagami quien estaba junto a sus padres, estaba muy linda pero solo por amabilidad le hice un cumplido a su belleza lo cual le agrado, incluso a su padre qué dijo me dejaba a su princesa a partir de ahora, les lleve a la casa de mi padre al llegar deje entraran para ir yo donde mi padre, ellos pasaron al living y yo me di paso para ir al despacho de él seguro estaría en ese lugar pero al llegar a la puerta antes de abrir escuche algo que me sorprendió….

-solo regrese para hacerse cargo de mis actos, no lo supe hasta regresar, así que me quedare con Midorikawa y nuestro hijo no aceptaré un no de ti, él ya pasó por mucho en especial tu nieto-

-si eres tú...-

al escuchar eso me quedé helado, estaba sorprendido, no era de los que escuchaba tras las puertas pero aquello había sido una casualidad, al oír la persona qué tan hace poco supe amaba había tenido un hijo de quien menos creí me sorprendió, así o más claro que él no me miraba igual, mi hermano y él de alguna forma, mi mente no podía con la información así que di media vuelta alejándome del lugar, qué prueba quería ahora qué sabía él no me corresponde y no me miraba así por qué el padre de su hijo estaba de regreso. Me casare con Yagami como mi padre quiere, eso era lo correcto y no debía ir contra ello.

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado este capitulo.**


	11. Cap10

**Les dejo continuacion, espero sea del agrado os que les traigo, es doble para no dejarles con el suspenso de un capitulo a otro solo un poco, sin mas espero sea el agrado ~**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia.  
°°°°°°**

 **cap. 10**

Al llegar y dejar a Ryuuji fui donde mi padre quien al verme entre en él despacho pareció sorprendido pero seguro que Hitomiko ya le había dicho de mi llegada a Japón y de no ser así no habría enviado a Ryuuji por mí, me acerque hasta quedar frente a su escritorio y se giró a verme a la cara cuando deje en la mesa él estuche de esos anillos…

-¿qué es esto?-

-es la cadena de Tatsuya, la que tú mismo has mandado a pedir para unirle a un matrimonio arreglado-

-estas mal, él mismo quiere casarse con esa chica-

-si claro, bien iré sin rodeos se bien todo acerca de Midorikawa, su hijo y he decidido hacerme cargo de él, no me importa lo que pienses tomaré la responsabilidad de él por qué pese a la idiotez de ese niño yo realmente aprecio a Ryuuji quizás más que a nadie más en esta familia-

-qué has dicho-

-Tatsuya quizás no lo sepa, por qué es el más consentido hijo qué has tenido pero se bien al igual que mi hermana él no es un niño a quien simplemente te dio la gana adoptar sino que es tu hijo legítimo, ¿no es así?, le has tenido en una aventura con otra mujer cuando mi madre ya estaba esperando a tu segundo hijo y ver qué tu consentido cometa un error casi igual que tú te molesta pues siempre has apuntado por qué sea tan perfecto y un ejemplo a esto qué tu llamas "familia"-

-¿lo inventaste acaso?-

-no, una de nuestras niñeras lo dijo sin notar a mi hermana y a mí, ella lo contó a otra sirvienta cuando él llegó a casa, pero no es difícil de deducir es tu hijo cuando se parece por desgracia un poco a mí y a uno de nuestros abuelos-

-vaya veo eres muy astuto y has madurado mucho, seguro de no ser por ese chico me gritabas tu indiferencia y repudio sobre él trato que seguro él te conto-

-es verdad, así que escucha esto casi como las palabras de tu hijo mimado,...solo regrese para hacerme cargo de mis actos, no lo supe hasta regresar, así que me quedare con Midorikawa y nuestro hijo no aceptare un no de ti, él ya pasó por mucho en especial tu nieto-

-si eres tu… supongo no me opondré tu jamás has estado interesado en nuestra familia, no es verdad-

-si me quedo con él cumpliré mi promesa de hacerme cargo de la compañía Kira como has pedido antes de ir a Nueva York-

-vaya un mismo sujeto para dos buenas ideas, ese chico es más útil de lo que pensé-

-no ofendas a Ryuuji frente a mí, para Tatsuya puede ser una burla pasajera pero para mí realmente es un amigo a quien aprecio y si me deja me hare cargo y le daré a Masaki lo que él merece por ley, además seguro en el fondo no quieres alejar a tu nieto así como al hijo de Hitomiko-

-bien has lo que quieras, solo mantén la boca cerrada-

-lo último que haría es decirle a ese imbécil inmaduro tuyo la verdad, si me permites deje a Ryuuji y me espera-

salí del despacho de mi padre y seguí derecho para llegar al living solo de reojo al pasar por ese pasillo note en uno de los pasillo que daba a otra habitación a él de pie intentando que no lo viera, estaba orgullos si él había escuchado, más si solo fue qué le quite a Ryuuji.

Al ver a hiroto pasar decidí salir, era como si me estuviera escondiendo de él y no era así, solo esperaba saliera para ver a mi padre y al llegar al despacho él estaba saliendo del lugar y al verme me dio un estuche de color negro….

-me alegra verte Tatsuya, toma quiero le entregues durante la cena este anillo a tu prometida, nada me haría más feliz que ver eres responsable, te casas y no tengas pero alguno no sabes cómo he esperado este día en ver a mi hijo menor felizmente casado y que seas el único de mis tres hijos que me haga sentir orgulloso no dijo tus hermanos no me llenen de orgullo muy a su manera pero a ti te veo como él que cumple mis expectativas-

Tome aquel estuque y solo baje la mirada, él pasó junto a mí apreté esa caja y me gire para verle unos pasos frente a mí...

-no, no tengo algún pero me casare con Yagami y le pediré se case conmigo-

-me alegra escucharlo-

le seguí y él saludó a los padres de Yagami tan solo llegamos al living, cuando pregunté por ella su madre dijo había ido un momento a hablar con Ryuuji y no pasó mucho después de que la vi a ella regresar de donde es el camino que llevase al jardín de atrás y solo pedí un momento y me dirigí a ese lugar, al cruzar la puerta de cristal esperando verlo tan solo un poco y conversar … vi a Hiroto abrazándola contra él y ver él no se molestaba en alejarlo, algo en mi pecho dolía y solo dije lo que pensaba, era como escuchar a Hiroto y no a mí, por qué me sentía quizás engañado ….

-vaya escenita, no-

-Tatsuya- _Midorikawa me vio y se separó solo un poco de Hiroto-_

-¿así que si es mi hermano está bien para ti no?, aunque eso siempre ha sido así, siempre mirabas a mi hermano como un héroe-

-escucha esto Tatsuya _-entonces Hiroto sin alejarse de él comenzó a mirarme con una mirada retadora-_ él y yo comenzamos a salir, te pone feliz-

-claro, por qué no... Un par de vulgares deberían estar juntos, un tonto que jamás ha hecho caso a nuestro padre y un fenómeno-

-¿qué cosa?- al decir eso Midorikawa parecía quedarse mudo-

-por fin entiendo, tú te revolcaste con mi hermano mayor y para qué no lo notara me mantenían alejados, pero da la casualidad que los vi y ahora se han tenido un hijo, llegue a pensar era de alguna chica a quien amabas o le adoptantes pero veo eres tan extraño que tú mismo eres la "madre" de esa cosa, algo extraño que diste a luz merece estar contigo un cualquiera-

-¡cállate!, dime vulgar, engendro, lo más estúpido que pudo haber pisado este lugar y conocerte pero con él no te metas-

-típico de la rareza defender a su….-

No pude hablar más él se acercó a mí y me dio una fuerte bofetada haciéndome girar la cara y hacerme sentir la cara roja, me sentía triste pero a la vez molesto qué no me importo intentar regresarle el golpe en un puño pero antes de hacerlo mire sus ojos llenos de lágrimas esperando mi golpe pero Hiroto se interpuso entre ambos empujándome un poco lejos de él….

-no me importa lo que pienses del pero, más te vale no tocar a Ryuuji o me olvidare eres mi hermano y que hoy te comprometerás, será mejor te largues donde ella y dejes de molestarlo-

-no vale ni mi tiempo, me repudia haberte conocido-

después de eso entre en casa estaba molesto y solo salí de ese lugar realmente me sentí devastado, era como sentir era traicionado, creía amar a Midorikawa y no podía amar a Yagami incluso cuando ella quiso tener algo físico la rechace por pensar en él, por qué él y no yo, no necesitaba más prueba que esa … él esperaba a mi hermano y había tenido un hijo con, él era claro no me miraba como yo a él, así que fui junto a Yagami después de un par de horas conversando mi padre junto a los de Yagami y ella estar junto a mí, la cena estaba lista y al pasar al comedor ellos dos se parecieron, aún me dolía la mejilla qué golpeó ,lo bueno que no se había puesto roja y al verme desvió la mirada pero era claro había estado llorando bien, estaba con él para que lo consolara, Hiroto saludo a los invitados y se sentaron juntos, la cena fue agradable quizás solo para la familia de Yagami y ella así como mi padre yo no podía estar en ese lugar y seguro Hiroto como él tampoco, así que después de la cena decidí no pensar en él y me comprometí con Yagami haciendo los presentes nos mirasen

-por favor quiero un poco de su tiempo, esta cena no solo es para celebrar mi hermano regresó sino….Yagami, _-la tome de la mano para que me viera-_ después de tantos años juntos y conocerte mejor qué nadie quiero pedir, te cases conmigo-

-Tatsuya….-

Tome aquel anillo del estuche, tome su mano y coloque aquel anillo en su dedo anular ella me miraba con una sonrisa pero un poco dulce pero igual forzada, aun así al notar le miraba sonrió y derramo unas lágrimas…

-soy tan feliz. Qué no puedo contener las lágrimas-

-prometo hacerte feliz, frente a mi familia te prometo serás la mujer más dichosa-

Ella se puso de pie al estar yo levanto, me abrazo y en voz baja al estar los presentes aplaudiendo dijo….

-se te dije te obligaría a amarme...pero ¿realmente me amas a mí? - _en él mismo tono al abrazarla le respondí-_

-tu misma me preguntas eso, me caso solo por mí, ya te dije me gustaba alguien más aun así quieres estar conmigo, sé feliz por ser mi esposa y que después de tanto tiempo invertido estamos juntos-

Ella no dijo nada y solo coloco la cara en mi pecho y note miraba a Midorikawa quien parecía no notarlo pero desviaba la mirada de ambos para donde Hiroto, me alegraba fuera así, si a él no le importa nada a mí tampoco así que busque sus labios y la bese al ser su madre quien decía querer ver un beso. Después de eso nos sentamos nuevamente y mantuve la mano sostenida de Yagami en la mesa y mi padre decía debíamos casarnos lo más pronto posible, sus padres de ella no parían desagradable la idea al estar juntos por mucho tiempo así que se puso día a la boda, solo tres días, seríamos marido y mujer.

Al estar en el jardín con Yagami, él lugar y ambiente era agradable así que me acerque a ella y le tome del hombro, antes de que ella siguiera hablando sonreí para ella

-Yagami yo quiero ver a Tatsuya feliz y a ti también, espero lo sean-

-¿sabes se lo de ti?-

-no te entiendo-

-realmente hasta ayer seguía amando a Tatsuya pero su padre me contó él ha tenido un hijo y desea no lo sepa y que me case con él, no quiero saber separó a alguien de su padre y él me dijo él y tu-

-olvídalos…. lo que yo quiero ver es a dos de mis amigos felices, además hacen muy linda pareja-

-pero ustedes-

-a ti siempre te gusto y es natural que un chico este con una chica se casen y formen una linda familia en un hogar agradable, yo no supe lo qué fue eso por qué mis padres se divorciaron y mi madre me dejó en un orfanato tras morir y solo supe de una familia poco tiempo, pero tú has nacido en un buen hogar así como él seguro tendrán una familia muy linda-

-sabes ese día de la fiesta, te vi salir de la habitación y supe que los dos se acostaron, más por qué Hiroto le reclamaba él hacerlo en su cuarto pero él creyó había sido conmigo, por un segundo pensé en decirle a Tatsuya habíamos tenido algo pero no pude en el fondo ambos sabemos amas a Tatsuya igual o más que yo, dime qué te gusta y dejaré a Tatsuya por ti por qué tiene un hijo no por lo que su padre o él quieran-

-entonces me harás un favor-

-si es lo que quieres-

-entonces no le digas nada de lo que sabes y cásate con él, no me hagas un favor que no te pido como dejarlo, solo te pido él ser feliz, yo soy feliz tuve un hijo y no recuerdo de quien, él se le parece quizás pero olvide su apellido y le puse el de mi padre adoptivo, aunque sea raro en mi mente e imaginación me enamore de una chica, que jamás me amo la engañe y tuvimos un hijo y ella le dejó y murió-

-Ryuuji, pero qué cruel...-

-cruel, a esta altura qué es cruel realmente, te gustaría entonces qué me hubiese armando de valor y qué Seijirou Kira me hubiera matado a mi antes de que él naciera y que Tatsuya no supiera nada jamás ni de mi "desaparición", él amenazó mi vida _-era mentira casi-_ si le decía algo me mataba, así que agradeciendo mi vida te pido, cierres la boca y no digas lo que no te conviene, cásate con Tatsuya qué más da haya tenido un hijo cuando para él ese día jamás paso, así que olvídate de lo que sabes y regresa adentro con tu esposo, se feliz y descuida prometo que tendrás la boda más hermosa-

-perdona-

después de eso ella se fue, sentía que de alguna forma la había amenazado de aceptar su compromiso pero no me importo y casi chocando pero siguiendo su camino llegó Hiroto, quería llorar así que él se acercó a mí y me abrazó, me dijo lo que le había casi gritado a su padre él estar conmigo, no quería pero no me importaba ya una pisca mi felicidad sino la de Masaki y el hilo de mi cordura condicional de ese afecto que quería enterrar de Tatsuya se rompió cuando él mismo me dijo fenómeno al verme y a nuestro hijo "cosa" como si no fuéramos humanos para él me arrepentí de golpearlo pero fue lo correcto, después de que se fue tras sus insultó y Hiroto lo parase de que me diera un golpe me dejé car en él césped. era lo correcto ¿no esa así?, era natural un chico este con una chica y si un chico quiere esta con un chico a quien le importa pero que este par de chicos tenga un hijo era desagradable aun así si yo era un fenómeno repudiado por él, no me importaba si Masaki es feliz yo no importaba, si Masaki crecía para ser alguien importante qué importaba él me odie, ¿y si él se entera de cómo nació y me odia?, entenderé que hasta para él yo no soy nada, quería morirme en ese momento pero pese a que me sentía sin poder reaccionar a esa mirada salvaje y llena de repudio de Tatsuya a mí, cuando hiroto se acercó a abrazarme no me contuve y llore peor que un niño pequeño por qué todo termino así, debí rechazarlo en lugar de escuchar sus palabras y ahora solo mi único pesar sería verle casarse con una chica y ser feliz y llorar por no ser yo, después de un rato me calme y le pedí a Hiroto quedarme solo pero no quiso dejarme, así que solo nos quedamos un rato juntos , había una banca en aquel jardín y nos sentamos juntos decidí quedarme en silencio y aclarar mi mente de qué hacer con mi vida, después de un rato una sirvienta de la mansión aviso de la cena y entramos estaba helado y los ojos aún se me notaban algo rojos y Hiroto les limpio un poco, durante la cena decidí ignorar él donde estaba, era como un deja vu de algo que ya había vivido, Hiroto sentado junto a mí y del otro lado él con Yagami, después de la cena y solo Seijirou Kira tenía una conversación con él padre de Reina , Tatsuya confesó su amor a Yagami solo mire hasta donde ella le abrazó y mire a Hiroto que por debajo de esa mesa había tomado mi mano como él día que él dijo sería ella su prometida solo sonreí un poco para Hiroto , él me conoce mejor que nadie pero no era él con quien yo quería estar, al ver el beso de ambos solo sonreí para la felicidad de ella algún tiempo siempre fue una buena amiga y estábamos juntos en clases hasta que fue la novia de él, después de la organización de la boda todos pasaron al living para tomar un trago pero cuando salíamos Seijirou Kira solicito hablar conmigo a solas.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara.**


	12. Cap11

**espero sea del agrado... esta continuación es algo largo a diferencia de otras por lo que quizás tarde un poco con la siguiente, sin mas espero sea del agrado y les guste lo que escribi aqui , pense en tres "finales" y creo elegí el mejor ...sin mas espero les agrade ~~**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia.  
°°°°°°**

 **cap. 11**

Seguí al padre de Hiroto mientras este se quedaba a conversar con él padre de Yagami quien quería preguntarle cómo le había ido en el extranjero y hablar de trabajo por qué seguro sabía él ayudaría a la empresa pronto, llegue al despacho con él y me hizo tomar asiento frente a su escritorio y él se sentaba del otro lado de este, al sentarse y reclinar en su asiento me miró fijamente mientras parecía buscar sobre su escritorio…

-sabes por qué te llame ahora-

-por la boda de su hijo-

-eres mi asiste, así que mejor para organizarla, además ya te había dado la tarea o no, quiero en lugar de la fiesta qué te pedí sea la recepción de la boda lo que realices te pagare bien si haces un buen trabajo además me alegra no mencionaste nada a él así que él bono qué te daré será más que bien pagado aparte de si hace una buena recepción-

-no se preocupe si es trabajo lo hare gustoso pero...quiero pedirle algo a Seijirou Kira así como el que no le diga a nadie más-

-bien qué es, te escucharé, si no me gusta lo que escucho me rehusaré-

-bien…-

Converse un poco con Seijirou Kira en un buen trato justo a diferencia de antes uno que aseguraba esa felicidad que buscaba para Tatsuya e incluso Hiroto aunque al comienzo no le agradó mucho terminó aceptando, después de conversar salí del despacho y fui a reunirme con Hiroto que seguro estaría con él padre de Yagami al salir solo ese hombre y Hiroto estaban, después supe la madre de Reina se sentía algo cansada y quería irse y Tatsuya le llevó a casa acompañando incluso a Yagami , aquel hombre se quedó para conversar con Seijirou iba a irme solo pero Hiroto quería hablar conmigo así que salimos juntos de casa para conversar .

Al llegar donde él automóvil me recargue en este y él se paró frente a mí a poca distancia y cruzando un poco los brazo me observo…

-estoy seguro después de esto no existe excusa a lo que te pedí-

-es verdad pero, aun quiero tiempo-

-para qué, ya vistes a él le importaba muy poco a diferencia de a mí -

-vamos no me exijas mucho, bien me gusto venir pese a todo el desarrollo suscitado, te veré seguro mañana, nos vemos-

-iré contigo-

-no es necesario, te llamaré, dame tu número, quieres-

Él no dijo más y me escribió su número en mi celular tras dárselo, después entre en el automóvil para irme a casa, le dije no era necesario se preocupara, conduje después a casa, ya había pensado suficiente, realmente debería pensar en unas vacaciones junto a Masaki. Al llegar al departamento me encontré con Nagumo en el living al celular entre y solo me senté en el sofá más cercano por la hora seguro Masaki ya dormía le mande después un mensaje a Hiroto para que no se preocupara, después de que Nagumo colgó el móvil suspiro y se giró a verme….

-Adivina Horikawa-

-no tengo cabeza para adivinar, así que dime directamente-

-Suzuno me acaba de llamar quiere nos reuniremos para conversar, además hoy regreso a la ciudad, creo te dije estaba fuera por trabajo-

-algo, no recuerdo-

-mañana le veré, me pregunto si querrá regresemos-

-si te gusta solo díselo claramente-

-lo dices por experiencia-

-quizás,...solo díselo y no dejes nada te impida demostrar realmente le has extrañado y que tu orgullo no pueda más, bien iré a dormir ahora-

-Masaki está en tu habitación, no quiso irse a dormir si no te veía-

-bien, gracias por cuidarle-

fui a mi habitación y le mire durmiendo, recordé lo dijo Tatsuya durante esa noche entonces al punto de casi ponerme a llorar al tomarle de la frente con una muestra de afecto, siempre estuve solo sin él, … si se casa y se va lejos no haría la diferencia ahora o antes ,me cambié de ropa y sin despertar a Masaki qué estaba bajo las sábanas de mi cama, me acomode junto a él para abrazarlo y sentir nada me importaba, lo que me dijo ya no dolía solo quería ver la sonrisa de Masaki día a día a partir de ahora como siempre.

Al día siguiente me desperté y fui al trabajo puntual como cada día pero solo me reuní con Seijirou Kira me ordenó este par de días me encargara solo de hacer que la boda de su hijo fuera perfecta así que solo me reuní con él y ver qué es lo que quería, fui a hacer mi trabajo, por suerte no me tope en mi camino ni a Hiroto o Tatsuya que supe después su padre les había dado trabajo por hacer a cada uno, salí para ver a una decoradora que antes llamó el padre de Yagami me reuní con ella y por medio de revistas dentro de uno de los salones de la mansión vimos decoraciones, mesas, manteles, decoraciones, lámparas lo más perfecto para que una boda se celebrará en ese lugar después de ver las decoraciones que a ambos nos gustaron buscando un color que no fuera muy simple, había dos colores que pese a su nombre en combinación simple eran buenos para la boda, el color palo de rosa y color hueso, estos no eran muy fuertes haciendo buena decoración en ese lujar, fuimos con él equipo de esa mujer para que comenzaran a decorar perfectamente aquel salón, en seis horas ese salón que estaba vacío, estaba decorado con cada esquina con floreros de Azahares y rosas blancas, lámparas en el techo, un camino largo que a cada lado llevaba sillas de color blanco y rodeadas de listones, parecía una de esas decoraciones de revista tanto la mesa donde se pondría él banquete como él camino y la capilla improvisada donde se casarían, donde se colocarían velas en el jardín para la linda velada en el jardín todo era una postal para una novia que soñaba con un día perfecto, la madre de Yagami al llegar y ver la decoración quedó conforme ya había ido con su hija a ver el vestido que usaría y la decoración le parecía bien. el adorno sobre las mesas era pequeño pero necesario y después de casi nueve horas de mi tiempo llame a un lugar donde siempre que los Kira hacían fiesta ellos eran solicitados así que me quede con ellos exigiendo todo saliera como Seijirou Kira quería, el pastel, comida, la decoración de los platos... después de casi doce horas había logrado hacer la primera parte de mi trabajo, había comenzado a las nueve de la mañana y casi siendo las nueve de la noche decidí irme pidiendo a los sirviente nadie se acercara al lugar ni los novios, me fui a casa al día siguiente debía ir al trabajo después ir qué a ver que la colocación de las cosas que faltaban como las flores que decoraban el camino donde la novia irá al altar estuvieran bien y sin ninguna flor marchita, la bebida y una lista de invitados junto al padre de Yagami a quien ayudaría a llamar para invitar a los conocidos de ambas familias a esa boda.

Fue un día horrible y cansado, llegué a casa y vi a Nagumo, Masaki estaba ya durmiendo, él me dijo se había ido a reunir con Suzuno y había hecho caso a mi consejo ganado Suzuno aceptara una reconciliación y quizás se iría a vivir con él solo era cuestión de tiempo, aun así fuera bueno o no la invitación de quedarse en mi departamento sería para él siempre,

al día siguiente hice mi trabajo me entere Hiroto como Tatsuya tenían trabajos como, uno para hacerse cargo de la compañía Kira hablando con los socios mayoritarios y él otro para ir a su trabajo para ver lo del nuevo hospital con él inversionista Nanahara, una compañía de otra buena familia a nivel médico y científico, los Goenji. Mientras terminaba de llamar a los invitados en la mansión Kira hoy siendo él ultimo día, Seijirou Kira llegó a su casa y se aproximó dónde estaba, en una de las mesas de aquel salón y al llamar mi atención me dio un folder y un sobre…

-esto es para ti, es mi promesa, espero esto sea un éxito y cumplas tu palabra de no verlo jamás-

-claro, yo mismo lo he dicho, así que no se preocupe-

después de recibir mi pago me fui a casa, era temprano así que fui a casa para estar junto a Masaki, Mañana seria la boda de Tatsuya y no quería verlo, tan solo llegue fui recibido por mi hijo siendo abrazado a quien esa mañana temprano le prometí nos iríamos de vacaciones y estaríamos juntos, cuando le dije eso estaba feliz de viajar conmigo, antes de que terminara el día escribí una carta para Hiroto y otra para Tatsuya la cual dudaba le llegaría a las manos por lo menos hasta terminar esta década, era cobarde pero era mejor así.

después de unos días de haberme comprometido con Yagami no vi a Midorikawa aunque sentía me arrepentía de lo hecho, así como de decirle algo tan desagradable, estaba celoso pero no había sido la mejor manera de demostrarlo, pero sentía debía verlo y no actuar así, pero después de mucho trabajo no tuve tiempo ahora estaba en mi habitación esperando la farsa de casarme con quien no quería, mire la hora, era más de medio día unos minutos más y debía fingir amaba a mi futura esposa solo por estar herido por no estar con esa persona que seguro era meramente mi culpa por no ser más directo, eso era lo que hacía solo hacer lo que me decían pero no lo que quería, estaba por salir tras haberme puesto el traje y acomodar la corbata para esa boda cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, al salir vi a Yagami en un lindo vestido blanco frente a mí era como un vestido de fiesta simple y no de eso qué se usan para bodas, el cabello suelto apenas con un chongo y un tocado floral…

-no se supone no debes buscarme antes de la boda- _entre en la habitación y ella me siguió para cerrar tras de ella-_

-yo...quiero decirte algo... realmente importante-

-no tengo tiempo... hablemos después quieres, no se te olvide después nos iremos a Okinawa y no de luna de miel, debo ir por trabajo… aunque me case contigo no planeo responderte como esposo-

-lo comprendo, Tatsuya,... yo...lo siento…-

-¿qué cosa?- _no la mire mantuve mi mirada en los puños de mi camisa fingiendo acomodarlos, solo quería ignorarla-_

-desde esa noche estas algo hostil conmigo, pero debo decirte esto... escucha-

-solo 30 min- _le mire de reojo y parecía triste pero estábamos igual seguro-_

-bien…. yo no quiero casarme contigo-

-¿qué cosa?, ahora sales con eso cuando decías me atarías a ti o no sé qué cosa tras decirte amaba a alguien más, no vengas a hacer un drama donde eres la víctima que no te queda-

-eso fue antes de saber….que tenías un hijo-

-¿qué cosa?, vaya qué es qué me dirás estas embrazada cuando jamás nos hemos acostado-

-escucha qué no lo repetiré-

Al terminar de escuchar lo que Yagami decía no podía creerlo sentía me estaba mintiendo de una forma molesta, pero bajo qué propósito realmente diría tal cosa, salí de ese lugar corriendo y tome el automóvil que era un regalo para mí, solo tome la llave y me di prisa donde estaba Midorikawa al no verle en ese lujar….

-"Cuando éramos jóvenes, una noche que Nagumo hizo una fiesta por tu cumpleaños en tu casa tu no podías tolerar el alcohol así qué te fuiste a dormir o eso creí al estar en tu casa, después de una hora quizás, fui a buscarte a tu habitación y mi re a Ryuuji salir de la habitación de Hiroto, él parecía acomodarse la ropa seguro al baño con todo el cabello revuelto al mirar dentro por curiosidad al estar en mi camino te mire a ti en esa cama acostado semidesnudo, debía ser tonta para no saber lo qué paso, cuando tu hermano nos vio en esa habitación él te gritoneo por pensar nos habíamos acostado en su habitación pero la historia era otra seguro, tú te acostaste con Ryuuji ese día, saliste de esa habitación tras vestirte ,claro me sentí engañada e incluso pensé en reclamarte o decir habíamos pasado una linda velada juntos pero decidí mejor no decir nada de ese momento ¿qué podría pasar?, te amé tontamente, al día siguiente no recordabas nada así que no dije nada y Ryuuji de igual forma seguro que al ver no recordabas note una tristeza momentánea en su cara pero supongo igual creía ¿que podría pasar?, solo hasta regresar a Japón supe él tuvo un hijo contigo, ¿por qué lo sé?, por qué tu padre me lo dijo ...él quería que me casara contigo ya no por amor sino para que no te enterase de nada y te mandara lejos de él pero… yo no puedo, no puedo imaginar o pensar me casare con alguien que tuvo un hijo con otras persona, quizás soporto no me ames pero no qué le quitó a un niño su padre y a otro a su amado, además él me importa por qué siempre fue como ese hermano que no tuve un chico fácil de tratar. él chico con él qué decía salir para que no me molestaran o a él niñas tontas que él no quería, con él qué conversaba incluso cuando salíamos, se él te ama por qué era notorio, le mire como rival al ser cercano a ti en secundaria, incluso seguro que al saber nos casamos con una sonrisa y todo sufre por qué él idiota que lo violo pero ama esta con alguien más seguro que con esa sonrisa tan bella cuando decía "cásate y se feliz con Tatsuya" me gritaba realmente de poder ser real, "no lo hagas, por favor" … así que, no quiero casarme contigo… por más que te amo no quiero verte conmigo cuando se pensaras siempre en él incluso ahora antes de estar junto a mí-

Con lágrimas en los ojos ella me había dicho aquella historia, cuando le reclame él no decirme antes, dijo es por qué hasta el último segundo quería amarme y ver le amará pero no pudo se sentía mal pero no quería sentirse peor, que si no le creía bien podía preguntárselo a él directamente o a mi padre, salí a buscarle entonces. Al llegar a su departamento llamé desesperadamente a la puerta de su casa, entonces después de un rato insistiendo alguien me llamó al girar vi a Nagumo llegando…

-Tatsuya, qué te pasa, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¡Midorikawa!, ¿dónde está? - _me acerque a él y le tome de los hombros_ -

-¿no lo sabes?, espera, tengo algo de él para ti-

Entró en casa y al entra no vi rastro de él y me entregó una carta después comenzó a hablar tras verle ir y venir seguro de su habitación…

-¿dónde está?-

-le lleve en la mañana al aeropuerto junto a Masaki, me dijo se iría de vacaciones por un tiempo, pero no me dijo dónde, pero esa carta me la dejo para ti-

-¿qué cosa?-

-no me dijo mucho, solo que si venias a buscarlo te diera esa carta, no me preguntes qué dice, no sé nada-

-¿dime qué aeropuerto?-

-de qué sirve su avión ya salió, creo dijo qué haría dos viajes de Alemania a otro lugar, nose, no dijo nada como queriendo irse desapercibido-

Mire esa carta y me senté en el sofá de dentro de esa casa y leí aquella carta, en pocas palabras no quería lo buscara pero me deseaba mucha felicidad con Yagami, lamentaba no estar en mi boda pero era mejor así….

-"Tatsuya, no se precisamente cuantos días pasen cuando leas esto o si quiera le busques pero me he ido para tener una buena vida junto a mi hijo, para mí siempre fuiste muy valiosos y especial, lo que escribo lo hago incluso arriesgándome a que no solo me odies sino te de asco pero ya estaré muy lejos así que no te preocupes… Como sabes tuve un hijo pero su padre no lo ama, cuando le insinué una familia no quiso la idea seguro le aterro a mi igual solo al comienzo, me pregunté si... ¿él sabría yo tuve un hijo, qué haría?, muchas veces imaginé quería estar con él padre de ese hijo que tuve, aun cuando no podía por temor, ahora si estas casado te diré, ese niño a quien negaste frente a mí es nuestro hijo, ¿por qué no te lo dije? , miedo a tu respuesta lo cual me queda claro hubiera sido repudio y de haber podido me golpeabas o peor, además que por promesa a tu padre que quería verte con una bella chica y no conmigo decidí callarme por un tonto afecto de ver por tu felicidad sobre la mía, ¿cómo se es nuestro y no de alguien más?, por qué solo me acosté contigo, has dicho me viste con Hiroto gritándome él era el padre de mi bebé, créeme él y yo solo fue una vez además ya estaba esperándolo cuando pasó lo de Hiroto por qué al día siguiente por rutina lo supe es más él médico me aconsejó abortar sabes… de hacerlo ¿estarías conmigo?, ...seguro no y me alegra tener un recuerdo bueno de ti al cual amo demasiado, además el día que nació tras nueve meses difíciles se le hizo una prueba de DNA a petición de tu padre, la hoja te la dejo por si quiere confirmar tu temor a ambos, qué es de ti y no de Hiroto y por último por qué en el fondo por mucho que pasara esto, tú me habías gustado quizás desde hace tiempo durante la secundaria pero por cobarde así como temor no te dije nada por mucho tiempo y al ver a mi bebé en brazos y saber tú estabas con alguien más... pensé en la felicidad de ambos antes que mi estúpido sentir, él será feliz solo conmigo como yo con él, tú con Yagami y la familia que formen, seguro serán muy felices, no sé qué tanto leerás de esto pero si me odias por favor se feliz y olvida que nos conocimos, haz feliz a tu esposa es una linda chica y lamento haber pensado podíamos amarnos pero no era natural cierto, lo siento y jamás sentí nada por Hiroto más que el afecto de un hermano, ….si lees esto … te amo y por ese amor me iré lejos, buscare una persona que me ame como Reina te ama, sin que me dedique una mirada llena de repudio y asco como tú lo has hecho y descuida no le diré nada a nuestro… no a mi hijo por qué lo que creí era correspondido por minúsculo que fuera, seguro tu creíste era alguien más esa noche, quizás cuando nos veamos yo me haya casado con alguien más y Masaki sea un adulto ejemplar como él hombre que lo odio sin siquiera conocerlo y no podríamos reconocernos nuevamente, se feliz con tu esposa y amala demasiado, perdona por ser un fenómeno y haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo pero esta carta es lo más que sabrás de mí ahora porque tras escucharte decir esas palabras quería suicidarme pero mejor piensa he muerto y esta carta es de alguien que terminó con su vida y no nos busquemos jamás. Kira-san sea feliz con su esposa y hasta nunca me alegró haberlo conocido y cada faceta siga siendo un maravilloso hijo y persona, - Midorikawa Ryuuji."-

al leer esa carta estúpida no pude evitar colocar mi mano sobre mis ojos y bajar la cabeza, las lágrimas salían por si solas a mitad de esa carta, me lo merecía y no, … yo quería estar con él, me arrepentía muy tarde de haberle dicho esas cosas horribles a él y a nuestro pequeño hijo, de haberlo sabido mejor ese mismo día hubiera dejado a Yagami y ver por mi felicidad con él lo cual me hubiera costado pero no importaba si podía tenerle conmigo a ambos, no le culpo ambos somos un par de cobardes qué prefirió callarse a ser honestos uno al otro...cuánto tiempo perdido, apreté esa carta con fuerza, después de relajarme y secar mi lágrimas y soltar un suspiro Nagumo se acercó y me dio una cerveza… él cual seguro me había dejado a solas para que leyera y al verme mejor de alguna forma se acercó a mí...

-tómala, no se él por qué pero si te sirve… para Midorikawa siempre fuiste un amigo al cual apreciaba, aunque pareciera forzaba una mueca siempre parecía triste cuando eras tú o feliz cuando le decía preguntabas por él, al saber regresabas a Japón sé qué fue feliz...aunque no le conocí más que tu él siempre te miraba sobre el hombro cuando estaba uno lejos del otro, seguro siempre fuiste un buen amigo pese a que se distanciaron y veras pronto regresa-

-¿tú le conociste bien?-

-sí, claro desde que nació ese niño, creo te lo comente vine a vivir aquí cuando él tenía poco de haber nacido-

-dime él, Masaki… ¿cómo es?-

-qué...bueno es un niño obediente pese a sus dos años aunque en unos meses cumple tres, jamás hacía berrinche al menos que algo le diera miedo aunque a veces apretaba la boca e inflaba las mejillas como tu cuando te enojas cuando te decía algo de él o Yagami, si no fuera por qué Midorikawa es su padre diría era tu hijo además cuando algo era muy picoso le daba hipo en lugar de llorar como cuando a ti algo no te gustaba o te asustabas de improviso era algo divertido en ese pequeño-

-bueno saberlo, realmente conociste a Masaki mejor que su padre, ¿no?-

-¿Midorikawa?, no creo, es más en ocasiones le hice fotografías cuando le llevaba de regreso al parque cercas de este departamento para que no se fastidiara de estar esperando a su padre-

-¿podrías verlas? , esas fotos que tomaste de el-

-¿por qué?- _eso me sorprendió pero le entendía, de la nada preguntar por un menor era extraño en muchas formas para él-_

-quiero ver qué tan parecido es a Ryuuji, no pude verlo bien antes, es como si solo supiera su nombre y que él tuvo un niño pero no conocer su cara de él hijo de tu amigo -

-bien…-

Él sacó su celular del saco que tenía y cuando iba a mostrarme las fotos que tenía de él tras seguro buscarlas en la galería haciéndome sentir celoso de no ser yo el que tuviera una galería, todo por culpa de mi cobardía, mi celular sonó poco antes de que él fuera a pasarme su celular y le saque de mi saco para colocarlo en mi oreja….

-¿Tatsuya dónde estás?, ven aquí ahora mismo es él día de tu boda así que ven ahora por favor-

-¿para qué?-

-cómo qué para qué, para qué te cases con la señorita Yagami, deja de perder el tiempo y ven ahora mismo-

-no, primero dime por qué… por qué si sabias había tenido un hijo no me has contado-

-... No sé de lo que hablas, ven ahora mismo a casa-

-Yagami me ha contado, le has dicho he tenido un hijo aun así querrías ella se casara conmigo y me alejara de saber tuve un hijo fuera de tus ideales, acaso tú mismo este día le has borrado de mi lado ordenado que desapareciera de mi vida por siempre-

-no se de lo que me hablas así qué deja de perder el tiempo, ven ahora mismo-

-no, no me casaré con ella ni con nadie más buscare a mi hijo te guste o no-

colgué y me puse de pie para irme solo me tomé aquella cerveza y me fui de ese departamento dejando a Nagumo y agradecerle me diera esa carta, no quería ver esas fotos seguro de hacerlo me iba a obsesionar en buscarlo, pero realmente le quiero conmigo, de haberlo sabido antes… no solo el tiempo con Ryuuji apreciaría sino con Masaki de quien no sé nada, ¿qué le gusta o no?, ¿cuál era su comida favorita y no?, sus juegos, si le gusta algún juguete, qué tan pequeño es, su cumpleaños, su edad exacta, si ya hablaba, si iba a clases, si decía él nombre de Ryuuji o papá….por mi cobardía no pude conocer a mi hijo ni un poco no merecía conocer su cara tras decir algo qué ahora me arrepentía de haber pensado, me hubiera gustado estar cuando nació, tomarlo en brazos y decirle que como a Ryuuji le quería, ser yo qué le conociera en lugar de Nagumo pasar un día junto a él en lugar de Hiroto describirlo y cuidarlo. Ahora entendía qué seguro Midorikawa por mucho que me amo solo deseaba fuera feliz pero aún más la felicidad de ese niño que dio a luz tras ser tomado por mí y olvidarme yo de ese momento.

* * *

 **sin mas, hasta la siguiente~**


	13. Cap12

**Les traigo el capitulo 12, perdon la demora pero e estado ocupada en algunas cosas, sin mas espero sea del agrado ...**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia.**  
Cap. 12 

No regrese a casa de inmediato no quería casarme o escuchar los reclamos de mi padre o la actitud de los padres de ella por no hacerme responsable de su hija aunque realmente jamás lo desee, solo por impulso y creer era mejor estaba pensando en hacer caso a una orden en lugar de lo que fuera mejor para, en lugar de ello desvié mi camino quizás con la esperanza de encontrarlo donde menos esperaba, llegue a un departamento que muy pocas veces visite y cuando lo hacía esperaba en el automóvil a qué Hitomiko regresará tras ser ella quien me traía aquí, después de armarme de valor como si en lugar de visitar a mi Hiroto visitará a mi enemigo o peor a eso, baje del automóvil al dejarlo aparcado y fui a su departamento del cual sabía bien dónde y qué piso era de ese complejo de más de veinte pisos, llame un rato al timbre pero no abrió y cuando iba a buscar su número esperando no lo cambiará cuando llegó a Japón al haberlo tenido en ese tiempo que fuimos junto a Nueva York y llevarnos bien no era una opción frente a Hitomiko, pero él llegó a casa llamándome desde el otro lado del pasillo acercándose a mí, note él suspiró con gran fastidio, estaba acostumbrado a eso …

-no se supone deberías estar en plena boda- él llegó frente a la puerta casi empujándome para que me quitara del paso-

-¿dónde está Midorikawa? - al hacer esa pregunta no reacciono, solo abrió y entro en su casa-

-como si yo lo supiera- entre en su departamento y al oír se cerró la puerta con la esperanza miré el lugar pero era claro no estaba en ese sitio, era lógico no vendrá donde pueda encontrarlo-

-seguro lo sabes, desde preparatoria han sido muy unidos incluso ahora ¿o no?, al punto de querer hacerte cargo de su hijo y él algo que no debería ni hacerse responsable-

-eso qué te importa a ti, si no tienes algo importante qué decir te pediré te largues tengo trabajo qué hacer-

-no me iré hasta que me digas dónde está, algo me dice sabes su paradero, serias el primero en reaccionar en su ausencia seguro-

-eso lo dices tú-

-lo dijo porque lose siempre te ha gustado quitarme lo que es mío-

-¿qué cosa?, ¿tuyo?... -él se giró y me miró con mucha serenidad- te equivocas es todo lo contrario, tu desde que has llegado a casa junto a mi padre no has hecho más que fregar y meterte en mi vida, ¿que yo te he quitado lo que te gusta?, si como no… es todo lo contrario- él me tomó del cuello de la ropa- tú me has quitado todo desde niños, si no te di una paliza antes es por qué como ahora no eres más que un cobarde poca cosa qué cuando algo le importa, molesta u odia y no quiere hacer, si su "padre" lo ordena va como él pero qué eres a hacer lo que é diga-

-no hables más de él-

-¿qué si se dónde está?, para qué lo quieres saber, aun planeas seguir llamándole escoria, fenómeno y no sé cuántas estupideces más que tengas en mente, olvídalo por qué a diferencia de ti él me importa y mucho si no te rompí la cara en ese momento era para evitarme problemas y verlo llorar más de lo que hizo después al oír al mayor estúpido que le gusto, pero ahora es diferente-

Tras hablar él me soltó y me dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago qué me hizo caer al suelo al sentir el dolor de su golpe le mire con una sonrisa de satisfacción…

-él no necesita de ti, olvídalo ve tras esa chica y olvídate de él para siempre, si le vuelves a ofenderle frente mí no dudaré en darte una buena paliza-

-a ti, realmente te gusta, no...Pero temo decir que no me casare y si tú no me dices entonces lo buscare hasta encontrarlo y tenerlo frente a mí-

-inténtalo y lo lamentarás-

-sino que, me detendrás-

Me levante quedando frente a él, noté al hacerlo una carta con su letra pero antes de que pudiera pensar en tomarla él al notar mi mirada a una mesa, tomó la carta y trozo frente a mi ese papel…

-Quieres saber, aquí está su dirección pero no te diré nada de él, haz lo que quieras pero jamás le encontrarás, más si puedo evitarlo-

-¡a ti qué te importa, solo dime de buena vez dónde está!,...quiero hablar con él, quiero verlo a él y a Masaki-

-jamás, no te diré nunca donde está, quieres saber algo, así te arrepientas ahora de lo que has dicho, será demasiado tarde para tener un perdón de él, antes de que te des cuenta él abra muerto, por así decirlo-

-¡tú!-

creí en ese momento solo era una metáfora de él, diciendo él jamás me buscaría y me odiaba y lo haría por siempre, no pensé más y le di un puñetazo en la cara pero al hacerlo solo desencadenó una pelea sin sentido entre ambos, no todo lo contrario, una pelea entre quien quería quitarme a Ryuuji y él con un él imbécil qué odio siempre y tenía motivos para defenderse y no contener su fuerza por insultar de tal forma al único que vio más que un amigo y era importante para él como para mí, peleamos golpeándonos sin importar nada dejando marcas sobre él otro pero casi como si nuestro padre adivinara el paradero de ambos llegó a ese lugar, ordenó a su chofer y uno de los sirvientes de casa que lo acompañó separarnos después de dedicarnos una buena golpiza y haber destruido ese lugar, Hiroto entonces se zafo de quien lo separó de mí y me miró con una mirada que mostraba mucho odio …

-¡eres un imbécil jamás te enteras de nada hasta el último segundo!, ¡espero te arrepientas de siquiera haberlo conocido!, desde este maldito segundo olvídate de él por qué lo alejare de ti sin importarme nada, ¿quieres saber una cosa más?-

-Hiroto guarda silencio _\- hablaba Seijirou a su hijo al verle tan molesto-_

-no, ese a quien llamaste fenómeno, por tu culpa está sufriendo de más de una forma todo por darle un hijo que se vio forzado a querer y aceptar más que a su vida,, si algo le pasa juro te arrepientes, Tatsuya-

-Hiroto, ven aquí-

Él no escuchó y se fue de ese departamento ignorando a mi padre quién le pedía regresar, yo no comprendí lo que había dicho pero él que mencionara que él tiene un hijo que es más que mío, era claro él estaba muy al tanto que ese niño era mío lo que seguro le satisfacía mucho quitarme a mí y querer obtener a ambos, ¿pero qué tanto sabía él de esto? mire a mi padre pero este me abofeteo por pelear con mi hermano como un par de inmaduros niños , cosa que jamás hicimos de jóvenes, así como escapar de mi boda y la ceremonia aun así quería fuera a ese viaje sin queja alguno, cuando iba a reclamar algo de Midorikawa dijo no querer hablar o escuchar más de ese tema y el nombre de este, estaba harto de la situación.

* * *

[ **Tres horas antes** ]. Cuando llegué al aeropuerto y esperaba a que saliera mi avión tras dejar a Nagumo, me quede con Masaki en una pequeña cafetería del lugar para que comiera un poco, mientras esperábamos el abordar nuestro avión e irme de viaje, pero en ese lugar se apareció Hiroto sorprendiéndome al verle entrar en ese lugar, al verlo acercarse a mí me tomo de la mano y me abrazo a él, haciendo me levantara de donde había estado sentado….

-te atreves a dejarme después de tu tonta carta de amor-

-no es tonta y menos de amor, solo no quiero verte como algo más que un amigo, además es mejor esto a sentirme más incomodo, perdona pero es mejor asi-

-sabes hoy me entere de esa condición, yo…-

-todo irá bien, iré a california un tiempo a divertirme junto a Masaki después quizás regrese a Japón a la isla de Kyushu en la prefectura de Oita muy cercanas a Tsukumi o Usuki, sabes he escuchado la playa en ese lugar es agradable además un sitio agradable para vivir, en ese lujar quiero Masaki viva y esté lejos de Tokio donde jamás se encuentre con esa persona, persona-

-no vale la pena pensar en él, bien te daré efectivo y….-

-no está bien, tu padre ya me ha pagado mucho para irme-

-¿qué cosa?, él hizo qué...-

-no en la razón que imaginas he sido yo quien ha pedido a tu padre ese dinero para alejarme de Tatsuya voluntariamente y toda su familia, confieso se negó por Masaki, se lo ve como su nieto y se preocupa pese a esa severidad de no verme con Tatsuya, así qué ha arreglado todo para ir yo a California pero se suponía tú como Tatsuya no debían saber, ¿cómo has llegado?-

-jamás subestimes a alguien a quien realmente le importas y tras leer esa carta tuya use tu ubicación satelital para seguirte, conecte tu ubicación a mi móvil cuando me has dejado antes él tuyo para saber dónde estás, así que promete no separarte de este jamás así vayas al fin del mundo-

-bien, pero eso es acoso, sabes-

-no, es preocupación por ti y Masaki-

-tío Hiroto vendrás con ambos- _hablaba Masaki al notar mejor a Hiroto al estar distraído mirando los aviones-_

-no, pero cuando regresen seré el primero en saberlos y visitarlos donde estén-

-lo promete-

-sí, lo prometo, toma esto quiero que me llames siempre que veas a tu padre triste, lo prometes- _él le dio una pequeña tarjeta a Masaki guardándola dentro de su mochila-_

-sí, lo prometo si promete llevarme a comer de nuevo-

-sí, claro, promesa entre caballeros-

-si como no- _pensé cuando uno es un niño y el otro un bebé-_

-igual a ti, no importa si no quieres verme como algo más que un hermano, me preocupare como uno para ti, porque eres como él hermano que siempre quise tener-

-tienes uno, sabes-

-como sea, si no me llamas cuando regreses, te buscare y nunca te dejare descansar de mí-

-por la seguridad de Masaki, está bien, supongo puedo avisarte pero...no le menciones nada a él, en unas horas estará casándose y tras lo que dijo puedo entender que si se entera de más me dolería me odia, de lo que por sí duele ahora, es mejor no sepa nada, igual que en lo que te escribí, perdona por irme así aunque me has buscado pero realmente ya no quiero estar cercas de nada y nadie que me recuerde a Tatsuya además… yo no tengo familiares en Japón más que Masaki así que si me voy lejos a nadie le importara … aunque parece a ti si, por favor así como yo no te pedí quedarte antes no lo hagas ahora y deja que me marche, si-

-solo si prometes buscarme-

-sí, claro si necesito ayuda de alguien, serás el primero y único en mi lista-

-entonces espero me traigas algo de tu viaje-

-porque, cuando tú no lo has hecho-

-quieres un recuerdo, por mi está bien-

En ese momento él se acercó y colocando sus manos como para esconder lo que fuera hacer, me dio un pequeño pero cálido beso que por un momento me quiso hacer dudar y sonrojar, pero al mirar a Masaki este miraba hacia él gran ventanal del aeropuerto donde llegaban y partían los aviones y después mire a Hiroto quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa…

-ese es mi souvenir para ti, traído de estados unidos, sabes ellos están acostumbrados a besar de esta forma a sus más cercanos familiares-

-eso lo dudo, que sepa es un beso en la mejilla no en los labios-

-¿quieres otros?-

-bien te traeré un souvenir y no será un beso será mejor ya lo veras-

-eso lo dudo-

después de eso él parlante para comenzar a abordar el avión con destino a Corea del sur se hizo escuchar, iría primero a ese lugar por qué mi padre adoptivo había vivido en Seúl un tiempo y quería conocerlo, después iría con Masaki a California, me despedí de Hiroto sin más pero antes me dio la joyería que más apreciaba cuando joven, un pequeño collar de plata el cual quería usará siempre, me despedí con una sonrisa y me acompañó junto a Masaki hasta la puerta para ir al avión, Masaki preguntaba si él vendría y él dijo que por ahora no, pero si quería podía llamarlo e irá donde estuviéramos cosa que a Masaki le hacía feliz, vaya me sorprendió que Masaki le tuviera más cariño a él que a su padre, pero para Masaki él ni siquiera era parte de su vida y ni sabía de él, como su segunda figura paterna, después de despedirme entre en la puerta para ir al avión y Masaki se despedía de él entre más nos alejábamos, querría aprovechar unas largas vacaciones y después vivir en Japón cuando Masaki tuviera edad para la escuela primaria, era mejor así, confiaba en que Hiroto no diría nada e ir junto con mi hijo donde fuera sin tener que sentir soy obligado a no ver más a quien alguna vez fue un preciado amigo para mí.

* * *

 **espero les gustara ...**  
 **no esto costumbrada a las "peleas" pero espero les gustara todo el capitulo sin mas ...**


	14. Cap13

**En este capitulo el timpo que paso es de dos años y medio , todos los personajes "adultos" están en los 25 y Masaki en los 7 años, ¿por que lo coloco? por que yo me pregunte eso mas adelante pero solo esta como un dato para el fic...sin mas espero sea del agrado ...**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**  
cap. 13

Tras mi pequeña discusión con Hiroto no le vi más debido a que solo dos días después fui a Okinawa a ser parte de ese proyecto de la construcción del hospital que mi padre quería me hiciera cargo, él cuan sería casi tres años lejos de Tokio, después de viajar sin una esposa pues debido a ese momento la familia de Yagami y la nuestra tuvo diferencias por un tiempo llegué a vivir a la casa que compró mi padre, mientras de Hiroto solo supe él se hizo cargo de la compañía Kira al retiro de mi padre, él fue nombrado director y presidente de la compañía Kira a mi regreso ocuparía un cargo similar, esperaba poder llevarme bien con él. después de esos tres años Hiroto casi cada 6 meses salía de viaje a la isla de Kyushu si bien sabía en ese lugar había uno de los hospitales qué nuestra familia tiene parte de mucho de los negocios de la familia Kira, supongo solo era trabajo así que no le daba importancia y en el tiempo que estaba fuera me hacía cargo de su trabajo, todo era perfecto pese a que en ocasiones me preguntaba donde estaba Midorikawa, desde hace tiempo que se había ido y aunque seguro aun hoy en día me odiaba estaba con alguien más, quería verlos, quise solicitar una investigación y encontrarlos pero la persona que contrate no encontró ni pista de él, era como si realmente se hubiera muerto pero no era así ya eran 5 años desde que se había ido de Japón dejando su departamento a Nagumo qué ahora lo compartía con Suzuno algunas ocasiones. Mientras hacía mi trabajo la asistente de mi hermano entró en su oficina…

-Kira-san, lamento molestarlo pero vengo a darle al presidente la cuenta del informe del hospital de Tsukumi-

-¿él no fue a ese lugar?, además no querrá decir reporte-

-no, vera el presidente se hace cargo de una cuenta de un paciente de ese lujar, creo es un donativo o caridad, no me haga mucho caso por favor-

-puedo ver la hoja-

-claro-

ella se acercó y medio a reporte donde venía una cuenta médica, que supiera no estaba enfermo y no era de los que hacía una buenas acciones, si era de trabajo seguro no le importaba me informara de él tema, tome el teléfono y marque al número impreso en la hoja y llame para hablar con él director de ese hospital al hacerlo en nombre de él presidente de la compañía Kira me comunique con él, quien me dijo prácticamente lo que mi hermano hacía cada 6 meses yendo a quedarse por casi tres o cuatro meses en aquel lugar...

-Kira san, me sorprende su llamada- _supongo me confundía con él-_ cuando siempre cada medio años o más viene al hospital-

-se equivoca, soy el vicepresidente de la compañía Kira, pero me gustaría saber si se está haciendo algún trato con ese hospital o por el estilo-

-mis disculpa, vera no es así, el presidente Kira da una pequeña donación a este hospital, al estar lejos de la ciudad de Tokio nos aporta un poco a qué no le falte nada al hospital además de que está apoyando con la cuota de tratamiento de uno de nuestros pacientes-

-ya veo, me parece un buen gesto por él, ¿puedo saber sobre ese paciente a quien mi hermano ayuda?-

-lo siento, entenderá no puedo decirle mucho, pero este tiene una condición extraña la cual aunque esté en tratamiento solo prolonga lo inevitable y este seguro morirá antes de sus 30 años, pero su hermano ha pagado el costo de todo aunque claro solo es un gasto más caritativo al no haber nada que hacer por ese paciente-

-ya veo, gracias por la información-

-claro, le diré al presidente a llamado-

-no, es necesario, bien gracias-

Termine esa llamada y solo suspire, bueno me sorprendió su buena acción así que no le di importancia y seguí con mi trabajo de ese día, todo iba normal como lo habitual, él regresó tras tres meses a su trabajo pero al año siguiente fue igual pero un día antes de irse fui a su oficina para que me diera lo que tenía programado de trabajo…

-te pediré no llames al hospital Tsukumi, lo que haga o deje de hacer en ese sitio no es de tu interés-

-si es de trabajo lo es, no es verdad-

-no lo es, simplemente quiero hacer algo en mi vida que no tenga que ver con el trabajo, así que no te metas-

-hablas del paciente qué vas a ver, ese director me ha dicho no tiene cura, así que deberías simplemente dejarle morir y olvidarte de él más si es un caso perdido, solo derrochas el dinero en una causa inútil-

-¡qué sabes tú! la enfermedad de esa persona es a causa de un tarado muy parecido a ti qué quiso hacerle la vida miserable ahora tras intentar ignorar su enfermedad cae en cama por qué está muy propenso a una paro respiratorio, pero no espero y ni quiero explicarte, así que lo que yo haga con la parte de mi herencia no es algo que deba importarte, si me permites debo tomar un avión-

el salió de esa oficina, casi parecía molesto por criticar a esa persona entonces pensé quizás era alguien que él pudo haber fijado sus ojos después de que Midorikawa se fuera y solo quería verle bien, eso creí pero no estaba conforme así que decidí hacer alguien siguiera a Hiroto y pasar desapercibido de él para ver lo que hacía por tanto tiempo lejos de su trabajo, y tras pedirle a Nagumo ir y al cual le pagaba sus honorarios aceptor ir de "vacaciones", él se fue casi dos días después dirección a Kyushu.

* * *

-vaya me gustaría no estés aquí, sabes-

-a mí más que a nadie, pero si lo hago quizás pueda estar más con Masaki-

-para qué recibir ese estúpido medicamento si prácticamente…-

-no importa sea un día mas o uno menos si puedo estar con Masaki seré feliz-

-como sea hable con mi abogado para oficialmente adoptar a Masaki, ¿qué dices?-

-quisiera negarme pero no puedo, quizás solo estemos juntos tres años y después no tenga a nadie, pero prefiero este contigo a quien ve como un tío a que alguien más lo lleve lejos y me olvide aunque sería natural lo haga-

-no será así, bien regresaré mañana prometí a Masaki le llevaría a la ciudad-

-gracias por venir a verlo por mí y también...visitarme y ver por mí un poco aunque entiendo tienes cosas más importantes-

-no importa, para mi tú y Masaki son más que una familia para mí, así que olvídalo te veré mañana-

vi a Hiroto salir de la habitación del hospital, no querría estar aquí pero cuando Masaki nació y como diría Tatsuya, siendo algo poco natural hizo que perdiera mucha sangre y calcio de alguna forma y termine enfermando, a diferencia de antes de tener una buena salud siempre me encontraba agotado ahora, no era la culpa de Masaki, sino mía por no cuidarme pero al regresar a Japón asuste a Masaki a tal punto de verlo llorar como si me hubiera muerto, ya vivíamos en una linda casa y cuando regresábamos a esta después de ir por él a clases me desplome frente a él, al escucharle llorar la vecina nos ayudó y me llevó al hospital y cuido de Masaki, él lloraba incluso al verme bien pero durante una revisión el médico dijo que seguro mi salud al salir de viaje había empeorado, tras contarle de Masaki y qué había ido por un tiempo a california y no hace más de un mes de ese viaje, él dijo él ambiente de una ciudad a otra es diferente y seguro al salir de lo que fue mi ambiente mi cuerpo lo resintió él aire diferente y al llegar a un lugar muy limpio mi cuerpo comenzó a cobrarse ese trabajo físico, sin muchas opciones para recurrir llame a Hiroto quien al saber estaba en el hospital montó un escándalo pero al igual él médico a cargo de mi le dijo podía darme un tratamiento pero sólo prolongar lo inevitable solo haciéndome debilitar más y más cuando a una buena salud se trataba y qué mi corazón no resistiría, supongo que él escuchar a Hiroto querer a Masaki con él y verle como un hijo me importo un poco pero si Masaki le quiere le dejaría con él, además seguro ahora Tatsuya ya tiene una familia y repudia a nuestro hijo.

pasaría dos semanas en el hospital como era de rutina después regresaría a casa teniendo a Hiroto de visita un largo tiempo por su idea de cuidarme y pasar tiempo juntos pero Masaki ya se había acostumbrado a él, incluso le prometió llevarle a Tokio cosa qué hacía feliz a Masaki. Pero al estar casi una semana en ese lujar escuche alguien entraba en esa habitación donde solo era yo, me levanté esperando fuera Hiroto junto a Masaki pero….

-vaya sorpresa él verte aquí, al entrar esperaba ver algo más...diferente, aun así por sorprendente que sea...me alegra verte aunque él lugar no se agradable para una visita-

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-para ser honesto siguiendo a Hiroto por órdenes de Tatsuya qué se preocupó del donde iba su hermano por tanto tiempo-

-¿¡él sabe dónde estoy!? habla Nagumo-

En ese lugar había entrado Nagumo que se acercó hasta quedar aun lado de la camilla donde estaba y me miraba a mí, él suero que tenía y él aspecto del lugar, era como si le sorprendiera pero no le culpo, pero aún más saber Tatsuya le mandaba me asustaba un poco…

-sabes ese día que te deje temprano en el aeropuerto jamás creí que te volvería a ver así-

-Nagumo por favor no cambies el tema, responde-

-no él no sabe, como te dije solo me mando a buscar a su hermano, al verle entrar aquí creí venía por trabajo por ello entre y vi donde se metía, así que al verle irse, mentí afuera y me dejaron pasar, esperaba ver se reunía con una amante o algo así-

-no le digas nada por favor, te daré lo que quieras, haré lo que quieras...-

-tan empeñado estas en que no sepa tu paradero qué al punto casi de llorar me lo imploras-

-por favor-

-bien, aun así entérate el día que te marchaste al regresar al departamento él llegó buscándote realmente parecía querer buscarte saber de ti, realmente al leer esa carta aunque me fui a buscar un trabajo pude notar él lloró con aquella carta, ¿pasó algo entre ambos?, te pediré me digas de lo contrario temo que debo decirle lo que encontré-

-bien te diré-

me sorprendió escuchar lo de Tatsuya pero, ¿por qué me había buscado?, no me importaba, mire un poco por la ventana y note comenzaba a llover fuertemente, casi parecía ambientar nuestra conversación de Nagumo y yo, él se sentó en una silla disponible en esa habitación y apreté los puños y mirando al frente le conté la verdad, le dije Masaki era él hijo de Tatsuya no de alguna mujer ni nada, pero casi dos días antes de que yo decidiera irme de viaje él a la cara me gritó me odiaba mi pura existencia la odiaba así como a Masaki, en aquella carta le pedía en pocas palabras no buscarnos uno al otro, deseando él fuera feliz con su esposa, detuve en una pausa mi conversación ….

-no sabes, pero él no se relacionó con esa chica, Yagami-

-qué cosa, ¿por qué no?, se había comprometido formalmente ya-

-no se los detalles pero parece ellos un momento antes discutieron además de buscarte supe se peleó con Hiroto, aunque hoy en día se llevan solo por el trabajo son muy reservados ella y Tatsuya-

-me sorprende realmente, qué lástima-

-se no debería meterme pero, si Masaki es su hijo no crees debería verlo-

-no, Nagumo ponte en él lugar de ese niño, si tu padre te niega a ti y tu madre, pero este quisiera verte qué harías-

-claro que no ver a ese tipo, pero Tatsuya…-

-tú mismo has dado una respuesta, además no te he dicho quizás sea mejor así sabes, yo quizás llegue a fallecer y mi hijo ya ha encontrado alguien que le cuide, no necesita ver a Tatsuya, por favor no le digas, Nagumo te lo ruego-

-esto es muy egoísta de tu parte sabes, quizás no sepa qué tanto se han dicho pero siempre creí él te gustaba y él sentía algo por ti, sea como sea así fuera por una pasión momentánea deberían hablar como él par de adultos que pretenden ser, te quedarías tranquilo sabiendo que él jamás conoció o trato un poco a su hijo o qué no tuviste la oportunidad sino de decirle cuanto lo querías sino cuanto le odias, igual Tatsuya él merece hablar de esto, algo me dice él no sabe Masaki es su hijo cuando hablamos antes dijo algo que comprendo ahora -"yo conocía mejor a Masaki que su padre"-, veo no se refería a él, Tatsuya merece aunque sea verlo así no quieras tu estar con él, ambos aun así siempre han sido un par de inmaduros aunque a uno les conozco más que al otro, Midorikawa tu no conociste a tus padre y tu padre adoptivo murió no es así, ponte tú en el lugar de Masaki conociendo cómo se siente saber no tienes a tus padres o por lo menos a uno de ellos, no importa se griten a la cara su odio no crees deberían verse por el bien de Masaki-

no pude evitarlo y derrame unas lágrimas, Nagumo tenía razón, era un idiota no, ambos Tatsuya y yo éramos un par de idiotas, recordé las muchas veces que quise decirle a Tatsuya desde que supe de mi embarazo qué yo sería papá y él era el padre de ese hijo también, que no se fuera ni casará con Yagami, las veces que llore imaginando Yagami y él eran felices juntos en Nueva York, incluso él verme forzado a alejarme de él como si yo tuviera la culpa que Kira-san quisiera que sus dos hijos fueran de lo mejor, yo no era su hijo para obedecerlo pero al final pensé más en mi realmente qué por Masaki, coloque mis manos en mis ojos y lloré evitando Haruya me viera, era un estúpido, por mucho odio qué ahora me tuviera él a mi o yo a mí mismo debíamos tener una conversación más normal y no impulsiva como ese día, si él decide irse está bien, si decide estar con Masaki sería feliz pero tenía miedo de lo que estaba por venir ahora conmigo, Nagumo se acercó y me pego a él para abrazarme no lo pude evitar y llore como nunca, no había podido realmente ser escuchado ni por Hiroto aunque sabía todo no era por mi realmente él único cercano a mí era Nagumo, él me conocía mejor que Hiroto o Tatsuya, llore un poco hasta sentirme bien, aun así pensando en que él le diría a Tatsuya solo le pedí no mencionara a nadie mi enfermedad la cual después le detalle, no querría Masaki se enterase creyendo era su culpa para él solo estaba enfermo, no había más.

Después de relajarme un poco él dijo me traería un poco de agua pero cuando se marchaba para irse recibió un golpe de Hiroto, el cual le tomo después del cuello de la ropa para encararlo…

-¿tú qué haces aquí?, ¡responde!, te mando él cierto, te mando a ver lo que hago-

-¡qué te importa!-

-tu...-

-Hiroto basta, ambos por favor están en un hospital no armen un escándalo por favor -

Nagumo solo se quejó y dijo me vería después, salió de ese lugar siendo seguido por la mirada de Hiroto qué era un tanto seria, esperando ver se fuera, ellos jamás se soportaron y nunca lo haría era más fácil se llevará bien con su hermano menor a qué con ese pelirrojo.

 **Espero les gustara ... cualquier duda pueden preguntar libremente ,**  
 **sin mas , bye~bye**


	15. Cap14

**este capitulo ya es el clímax del fanfic, espero sea del agrado todo hasta ahora...**

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**

Cap. 14.

Termino mi segunda semana en ese hospital y salí junto a Hiroto quien me llevaría a casa, cuando estaba aquí usaba el automóvil que me compre para esta ciudad pequeña y Masaki estaba junto a ambos para ir juntos a casa, pero cuando caminamos al automóvil, Haruya se acercó a ambos manteniendo la distancia de Hiroto y no mirarlo solo viendo a Masaki corriendo a él…

-¡tío Nagumo!-

-vaya has crecido tanto, la última vez apenas y sabias caminar o hablar-

-eso no es verdad, ya podía hablar así como caminar, además ya soy casi un adulto-

-Nagumo- _me acerque a él -_

-podemos hablar en privado, Midorikawa-

-si-

-lo que tengas que decir que sea frente a mí, me escuchas- _Hiroto se acercó tomándome de los hombros-_

-esto solo le importa a él-

-lo que sea de él, es mío así que habla de buena vez-

-por favor, hay un niño aquí-

seguro no se daban un golpe por qué Masaki estaba en ese lugar y al final, fuimos juntos a un restaurante, Masaki se había ido a una mesa junto a Hiroto, quedándome con Nagumo fuera del lugar para hablar….

-me alegra salieras de ese lugar, te ves mejor-

-gracias y si me encuentro mejor-

-¿enserio estás enfermo?-

-sí, pero por culpa del tratamiento me debilito mucho más que por la enfermedad en sí-

-¡entonces no lo recibas!, quédate así como estas-

-divertido- me reí un poco-

-no le veo el chiste-

-lo es porque, Hiroto me dijo lo mismo, no una muchas veces-

-no me compares con ese-

-pero igual que a él, no importa nada si puedo vivir solo un día más para Masaki lo recibiré aunque no pueda pasar de los 30 años y no pueda ser considerado un adulto maduro, solo un padre joven-

-es bueno le veas lo agradable, aun así...-

-es mejor así, bien qué querías decirme-

-sabes ayer hable con Tatsuya, admito esta semana solo estuve visitando y disfrutando el sitio pero después de pensarlo...-

-está bien, supongo que… ¿no vendrá, cierto?-

-eso quieres escuchar, no a decir verdad dijo vendría en dos días-

-¿está enojado?-

-se escuchaba un tanto sorprendido, no sabía si molesto-

-bien, ese día que llegue, podrías buscarme, no quiero ni Hiroto o Masaki lo vean-

-pero…-

-no quisiera que si pasa algo él nos vea discutir, por favor-

-bien-

-gracias Nagumo, incluso por venir, me alegra mucho verte-

-igual, bien me voy no quiero pelearme con ese tipo frente a Masaki-

él después se fue de ese lujar, entre en el restaurante y cuando Hiroto me pidió decirle de qué hablamos no le dije aunque se molestó un poco, pase un día agradable junto a él y Masaki pese a ellos, me gustaría que de haber sido todo normal esto fuera así los tres divirtiéndonos juntos pero que Tatsuya estuviera conmigo, ahora me arrepentía un poco de no haberle dicho la verdad, no era muy tarde, aun así no estaba preparado para su respuesta pero era mejor, Nagumo había tenido razón, debíamos hablar como adultos.

los dos días pasaron, era temprano y Masaki le pidió personalmente a Hiroto ir por él a clases y le llevase por un helado, aprovechando eso, había recibido la llamada de Nagumo para vernos así que fui a reunirme con él ,solo suspire lo que fuera estaba bien para mí, Nagumo tenía razón debíamos hablar sin importar qué pasara, me volví a cambiar de ropa por unos jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros en tono azul y deportivos, me deje el cabello en una simple coleta y me fijaba él verme bien frente al espejo, aunque solo hablaríamos y quizás pelearía con él, aun así me cambie, tome la llave y salí de casa aprovechando no había nadie y me fui a reunir con Nagumo a un pequeño parque no muy lejos así que fui caminado así intentaría pensar y estar relajado para cuando lo viera, estaba un poco emocionado.

Después de que Nagumo había ido a buscar, mejor dicho averiguar lo que hacía Hiroto por tanto tiempo, después de una larga semana de trabajo supe de él y me contó lo que hacía Hiroto, como había dicho aquel director del hospital él iba a ese lugar y se reunía con un paciente enfermo pero al escuchar quien era ese paciente admito no solo me sorprendí sino que me moleste, más le importaba mi hermano incluso después de decir de manera cobarde que habíamos sido padres, prefería la compañía de él, pero antes de decir más Nagumo me dijo….

-antes de que te molestes o lo que quieras, creo sería bueno ambos hablara-

-no tengo nada que hablar con él-

-sabes me entere Masaki es tu hijo, quizás no sepa lo que es tener uno pero mínimo si yo fuera padre de él me gustaría verlo y conocerlo, si actualmente odias a Midorikawa no diré más pero realmente él tiene la culpa de esa relación extraña de ambos, nadie te pide lo reconozcan sino sólo lo conozcas si después decides no verlo seguro que nadie te dirá nada, pero sabes creo deberías ver a Midorikawa aunque sea una vez hablar si decides no tener nada después con él, por lo menos terminen esto que seguro jamás empezó y no es culpa de ninguno y menos de ese niño-

-supongo tiene razón, bien si él está enfermo, ¿qué es lo que tiene?-

-creo no es algo que deba decirte yo, sino él-

-bien, entonces lo veré, busca reunirme con él, espero terminar mis asuntos y verlo-

-bien, te veo después-

él colgó e hice igual, seguro aun en día me odiaba, pero recordé que Hiroto visitaba a un paciente enfermo, dudaba fuera Midorikawa, aun así supongo aunque quiera actuar de una forma altanera realmente quiero verlo así como a Masaki, si no puedo ser su padre por culpa de todo lo ocurrido me conformo con verlo un poco.

Así después de dos días fui a Kyushu y Nagumo fue a buscarme en un automóvil que había rentado y me llevó a él hotel donde estaba y me contó había hablado con Midorikawa y como dirían, "al mal paso darle prisa", le pedí a Nagumo le llamara y así ese mismo día fui a reunirme con él tras dejar mis cosas, después de un viaje a un parque cercano y de esperar él se apareciendo siendo Nagumo quien lo notara primero, le mire un poco de reojo ,realmente estaba muy cambiado, estaba un poco más delgado de lo que sí era aun así se veía bien, él se acercó y antes de poder pensar en Haruya como un intermediario este se fue y solo vi después a Midorikawa sentarse en una banca a unos pasos de donde estábamos e hice lo mismo y me senté a una distancia de él aunque realmente quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que me importaba, hubo un ambiente incomodo aun así después de algo de tiempo él hablo….

-supe… Nagumo me ha dicho no te has casado, una lástima hacían una linda pareja y también, me alegra un poco ya que ambos son muy jóvenes para un matrimonio, en ese entonces-

-bueno en parte, fue tu culpa- _le mire un poco de reojo llamando su atención-_

-¿mía por qué?, yo hice una muy linda recepción que ya hubiera querido hasta yo-

-Yagami me contó antes de la boda una historia un tanto interesante, cuando fui a buscarte, la boca se canceló-

-así, bueno bien podrían retomar la boda después, no crees-

-no, ya que Yagami se fue y yo realmente al leer esa carta solo quise buscarte, quería estar contigo-

-ya veo, pues ya me has visto, ahora no es momento de que vayas pensando en buscarte una esposa-

-cómo puedes ser así ahora- _me levante sintiéndome molesto por su comportamiento, al ver siquiera me miraba aunque fuera con desprecio-_

-¿cómo?, según tu-

-indiferente, por un momento creí te daría gusto verme veo no es así-

-¿quieres que brinque de la emoción?, por qué después de cinco años te vuelvo a ver, ¿eso quieres?- _ganando me mirase por primera vez-_

-vaya perdedera de tiempo, por un momento creí te daría gusto verme después de dejarme esa estúpida carta, pensé mucho en buscarte y conocer a Masaki y estar juntos,... ya veo no valió ni el tiempo pensar en ti-

-¿qué cosa?, ¡consideras que lo que escribí es estúpido!- _él se puso de pie y alzó la voz hacia mí-_

-gran parte de ello, es más si te vas a morir ve y hazlo de buena vez, solo haces que al pensar en ti sienta poca ilusión, cuando Yagami me contó me acosté contigo el día de la fiesta montada por Nagumo en mi casa y que seguro Masaki era mío me sorprendí, pero al leer esa carta tuya realmente me idealice él querer verlo y arrepentirme, pero tú no haces las cosas fáciles-

-bien si quieres que me muera lo haré, para tu información a Masaki tú le importas menos que una piedra por qué para lo que él sabe tú no eres nadie en su vida, ni siquiera eres parte de su vida como un desconocido, no existes para el-

-¡eso es culpa de su estúpido padre que tiene como "madre"!, ¡que no solo no sabe controlar su cuerpo tan andrógino sino que se aprovechó del efecto del alcohol que tenía para acostarse conmigo!,... primero no me dice nada y ahora me ve como él culpable a qué te diga unas verdades y si no me ve como su padre es por qué prefieres otros se le acerquen antes que a mí -

-acaso insinúas que yo provoque él quedar en cinta y esperar un hijo de ti, por mí ni me acercaba a un imbécil como tú, todo fue al revés no te pongas como la víctima aquí-

-vaya, no entiendes ni las indirectas-

-para tu información has sido tú el que entró en esa habitación donde yo estaba durmiendo plenamente y te fuiste sobre mi sin importarte nada, cuando abrí los ojos prácticamente estabas ya más que violando tu a mí, Masaki es producto de una violación no te creas con mucho derecho en él y menos cuando yo soy la víctima-

-vaya justificación tuya, típica de una "chica buscona" qué se enreda con toda intención-

-eres un imbécil, ahora solo ciento alegría de que Yagami no se casara contigo, eres un idiota insensible-

-mira quién habla, él afeminado andrógeno qué oculto a mi hijo de mi por qué se le da la gana-

-eso no es verdad, sabes qué no me importa, es buen momento para decirte que no me busques más, si él día de mañana me muero entérate qué seré feliz si no me buscas, te odio-

-bien no te buscare pero a lo que concierne a Masaki, me lo llevaré-

-¿qué cosa?-

-lo que oyes si es mi hijo lo normal es que esté con alguien que le dé no solo una buena educación sino que realmente le enseñen a ser hombre, no como tú-

-insinúas que no soy hombre, soy más hombre que tu hasta dentro de los pantalones-

-si claro, tanto que tienes un hijo, quien no me dice realmente eres una chica-

-eso qué te importa, como sea no te daré a Masaki, es mi hijo-

-esto no es de querer o no, tú me has dado la prueba en un documento que es mi hijo, así que si quiero y demuestro soy mejor padre que tú puedo quitarlo fácilmente-

-¡no te atrevas!-

-me atrevo por qué quiero, tu puedes estar de fácil con quien quieras pero me asegurare de educar a mi hijo lejos de algo como tú-

¿Cómo había terminado esto así?, realmente no salió como esperaba y habíamos terminado alzando la voz uno al otro. Realmente ya no podemos estar como antes, como me gustaría regresar a eso días de secundaria o primaria donde jugábamos juntos, reíamos e improvisamos acampar en el jardín, ese chico con una boba sonrisa que era mi mayor tesoro, ahora me dedicaba una mirada tan molesta y su tono a mí era uno tan lleno de odio a mí y no había más una sonrisa ya no desde que estábamos en secundaria y de haberlo no eran para mi…

-eres un idiota, _-él bajó un poco el tono- ..._ este es buen momento para decir,... no me busque, realmente a mí ni a Masaki, no te lo daré es mío, has lo que quieras pero jamás te lo dejare-

-bien no lo haré, no te buscare pero a él, te lo quitare quieras o no, no me sorprendería si es un llorón como tú, igual de grosero, pero descuida le educaré como merece-

-inténtalo así busques a los mejores abogados, él se queda conmigo-

-ya lo veremos-

Él dio media vuelta para irse, solo se fue Nagumo se acercó a mí mirando él donde iba Midorikawa y después se giró a mí que estaba por irme y solo me siguió un poco hasta hacer me detuviera…

-¿pero por qué no lo detienes?-

-que haga lo que quiera, yo quería hablar bien con él pero solo hacer por discutir por la mínima tontería, no importa, me voy-

-¿creí te importaba él así como Masaki?-

-lo hace, me importa por ello tomaré esto de forma legal y se lo quitare-

-¿qué cosa?, como pueden ser así ambos-

-él así lo quiere, le dije qué me importa y comenzó a decir tonterías como que me buscara a alguien más, a él le importo igual que antes, nada... pero tendré a ese niño quiera o no-

di media vuelta y me fui para ir a ese hotel donde llegué a quedarme, Nagumo hizo lo contrario y seguro fue a buscar a Midorikawa, vaya hasta mi mejor amigo se ponía de su lado, pero realmente me molestaba no poder hacer este encuentro más dulce y solo terminar peleando, realmente al verlo me hubiera gustado poder abrazarlo sin importar nada y decirle me perdonara por ser un cobarde que realmente lo quería conmigo pero eso fue inútil, realmente no debí buscarlo, si es feliz con Hiroto o quien sea ,que haga lo que quiera, pero mínimo quiero a Masaki conmigo si no puedo tenerle a él. Me regrese al hotel a descansar un poco e incluso de verlo.

 **Espero les gustara , bye ~**


	16. Cap15

**Hasta ahora esta sera la "ultima actualizacion" ,espero no tardar mucho pero no lo cancelare , realmente quiero ya terminar mis fanfics, sin mas espero les guste...**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**  
cap. 15

Soy un tonto realmente no puedo estar bien con él al punto de pelear, bien supongo es mejor no quiera darle una carga y que tenga lástima de mí sabiendo mi condición, aunque duele el que quiera quitarme a Masaki pero me alegra lo vea como un hijo, vaya entre ambos no hay nada ya ni una amistad o un pequeño sentimiento lo último que nos une es Masaki y quizás ese único hilo que me une a le se rompa y nada nos reúna de nuevo. llegue a casa pero había soportado tanto las lágrimas que solo unos pasos de casa comencé a llorar y sentirme realmente mal, no podía yo aguantarme mi soberbia y escucharle un poco, él no podía dejar de ser tan egoísta, realmente éramos un par de idiotas qué dejamos de sentir algo uno por otro o mínimo yo ya no podía ser honesto, sentía me desmayaría me pegue a la puerta cuando llegué a casa, dolía mi pecho no quería asustar a Masaki pero sentía me quedaba sin fuerza escuche alguien me llamó al girarme un poco para intentar ver, solo pude sentí caía.

en el momento que llegue donde Midorikawa iba a acercarme a él pero Hiroto llego y me dejó a Masaki, solo por esta vez le escuche quería cuidara de él mientras llevaba a Midorikawa al hospital, Masaki iba a llorar al estar asustado pero lo gire a mí para animarle esperando aún le gustara mi omelet sorpresa y olvidara un poco lo ocurrido, vaya momento aun así Masaki no me hizo caso así que decidí lo llevaría conmigo, no importaba qué le diría algunas palabras a ese padre no responsable de mi sobrino mientras Hiroto cuidaba de Midorikawa. Llegue al hotel donde estaba alojado en el camino Masaki primero quería ir donde Midorikawa pero después comenzó a admirar el lugar donde "vivía" y me siguió hasta donde me alojaba, abrir e hice pasar a Masaki quien comenzó a recorrer el lugar y yo busqué a Tatsuya en la habitación contigua, salí y fui con la tarjeta y abrí la puerta adentrándome...

-Nagumo, has regresado más pronto de lo que creía-

-dime una buena razón por la que no tenga que decirte algo-

-si quieres pedirme sea yo el que lo busque, perdona pero eso ya lo intente, no funciono tú mismo los viste él se fue tras discutir conmigo, pero me gustaría no lo mencionaras, espero mañana regresar a Tokio y olvidar esto-

-pero, si quieres quitarle a su hijo, o no, perdona pero no pude evitar no escucharles, así que no me pongo de lado de ninguno pero si de ese niño-

-entiendo, por qué le tienes aprecio si has escuchado entenderás qué es mejor este conmigo-

-yo diría que es mejor este con ambos y no solo con uno-

-Nagumo, quiero evitar esto pero te diré una cosa, no podemos estar juntos por qué desde un comienzo quizás jamás existió algo entre ambos, jamás salimos o existió una confesión, simplemente de mala forma me entero tengo un hijo, por mínimo quiero él se eduque bien, aunque no comprende mucho él tener un hijo cuando dudo siquiera entre ambos existiera afecto pero si alguna vez me vio como un amigo, quiero ese chico tenga lo mejor en la vida-

-supongo creí mal, él creer se amaban pero no es así, bien se no te importara entonces pero sabes al seguir a Midorikawa-

-ya te dije si me pides hablar con el…-

-¡solo escucha!...dices odiar él que tenga más afecto a Hiroto, te desagrada pero él es el único que realmente ver por él, hoy me di cuenta incluso es mejor que tu-

-¿qué cosa?-

-cuando llegue donde Midorikawa él se desplomo frente a su casa, pero Hiroto llegaba junto a Masaki y fue a ver como estaba, realmente...primera vez que veo un gesto amable y lleno de dolor en ese hermano tuyo, pero a él realmente le importo tanto e incluso con ese odio mutuo me pidió amablemente cuidar a Masaki, vaya realmente te quejas de él pero quizás a diferencia tuya él podría ser mejor padre para Masaki y pareja de Midorikawa-

-qué estás diciendo-

-lo que oyes, mientras tu estas aquí diciendo no le verás y antes le has gritado esperabas se muera, quiero sepas es él la persona que tu hermano cuida, de quién protege de alguna forma, Midorikawa está ahora camino al hospital, porque... solo por qué un chico al que él creía amar le dejó un lindo regalo él cual adora, que tuviera un hijo le hizo más daño que bien, él podría estar muriéndose ahora y tú solo piensas en ti, Midorikawa está muy propenso a morir por qué su corazón no le deja más, él realmente parecía querer verte, supongo ahora que se han visto, puedes irte y hacer tu vida -

-por favor explícate bien, que realmente no entiendo lo que hablas-

-bien, cuando Masaki nació Midorikawa se debilito mucho aún más Masaki pero él se mejoró al recibir una donación de su "padre" pero en cambio Midorikawa solo se debilitó más, ahora los últimos dos años se enteró que no podrá llegar a ser mayor y ver a Masaki como un adolescente, sabe lo único que le importa es que Masaki tenga alguien que lo cuide sin importarse a sí mismo, realmente él qué me da lástima son ambos pero más tú, siempre realmente preferiste lo que te decía tu padre a hacer lo que querías, quien no te dice si él qué él no te mencionara nada desde un principio era por qué seguro temía tu prefirieras a tu familia a él o le pidieras algo peor al no sentir nada por el-

-...-

-no diré más, si quieres saber dónde está, aquí tengo la dirección, la apunte para mí la primera vez que vi a tu hermano y la tenía en mi billetera, sin más debo ir a mi habitación, espero sepas qué es lo que harás ahora -

Deje tras sacar mi billetera del pantalón un tarjeta de la empresa con él reverso de esta la dirección del hospital en una mesa pequeña de esa habitación, salí después sin decir más, realmente lo que hiciera Tatsuya ya era cosa suya, además debía regresar donde Masaki.

al escuchar la historia de Nagumo solo titubeo un poco y tomé esa tarjeta, realmente era un tonto y él un sordo, aun así ambos éramos un par de insensibles, salí sin pensarlo más, rumbo a ese lugar, al llegar al hospital en un taxi camine rápidamente y me adentre hasta él área de urgencias de ese lujar al entrar mire muchas camillas ocupadas pero no miraba donde estaba él hasta que le pregunté a un enfermera por él dando su nombre y me dijo se encontraba al final del pasillo, así que después de escucharla camine por una largo pasillo pasando dos salas y le encontré, él estaba sentado a la orilla de la camilla qué no me miro así que camine rápidamente a él y lo abrase escuchando su voz al sorprenderse y escondí la cara en su espalda y sentí colocaba las manos en mis brazos frente a él…

-perdona, solo escúchame….-

-Tatsuya, pero…-

-lamento todo-

-no, está bien….yo-

-cállate un segundo quieres-

-qué cosa….- _deslice mi mano en su boca esperando solo escuchara-_

-Nagumo me ha contado tu situación, yo lamento todo no solo lo que te dije hoy sino lo que te dije antes y él haberte obligado a estar conmigo esa noche, por violarte y hacer a tu vida sea tan frágil como miserable, perdóname por todo,...no seguro que no lo harás pero si te sirve de algo….se fui un idiota no ahora sino antes también por qué tu siempre me gustaste desde que estábamos en secundaria pero jamás pude decir nada….es verdad quizás solo quería ver a mi padre feliz y yo solo quería agradecer me adoptara y me diera una familia sin pensar más en lo que yo querría provocando esto… no confesar como me siento y alejarme de ti y solo sentir celos quizás de que fueras feliz sin mí, realmente quería hacer esto antes al verte, al estar tan radiante ...abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que me gustas y lamentaba lo que le dije a ti y nuestro hijo...lo de antes realmente no planeo quitarte a Masaki solo fue un impulso ...perdona te ofendiera ...pero si tu no me quieres verme más lo entender ahora pues he sido un gran imbécil contigo, no entiendo tu dolor o dejar hable incluso ahora...pero me gustaría de alguna forma me dejases ver a nuestro hijo así fuera una vez, si decides estar con alguien más entenderé si es tu felicidad, así sea mi hermano o cualquier otra persona, si eres feliz me basta-

destape la boca de Midorikawa y tras abrazarlo un poco lo solté alejándome de él, le mire un poco y él me daba la espalda con la cabeza hacia abajo, ni siquiera se giró a verme supongo su silencio era una clara respuesta, lo merezco, di vuelta para salir de ese lugar y regresar a la habitación de hotel... solo di unos pasos que él me tomó de brazo haciéndome girar a verlo encontrándome con su cara llena de lágrimas más qué descontroladas, era mi culpa él que llorase, después se abrazó a mi pegándose completamente….y acto seguido se soltó a llorar altamente e intentar hablar….

-yo... lo siento...de-debí decirte en segundo año de Eisen qué me gustabas,... y debí...decirte odiaba….no ir al mismo instituto al graduarnos….aún más qué no estuvieras conmigo y ...salieras con alguien… aún más ese… ese día... yo creí me confesaste tu amor...y deje pasara... no sabía estabas tomado... soy culpable...aún más lamento… no haber dicho nada de nuestro hijo… tenía miedo de mí ,de ti...todo … y ...todo...lo ...demás...yo…¡Tatsuya!….aun...me gustas...pese a todo….aun me gustas….no quiero me dejes….no quiero morirme...te quiero conmigo….tengo ...estoy asustado de morir, Tatsuya no quiero morir-

le pegue a mí al ver su cara cubierta en lágrimas y pegue mi rostro a él e inevitablemente llore un poco al escucharle y temblar en mis brazos, sus lágrimas eran igual al de ese niño qué se asustaba a de la oscuridad o creía no querría estar con él o si iba pasos delante a él lloraba para que regresara y tomarlo de la mano para ir al mismo paso, cómo es que nuestra pequeña felicidad se había roto de tal espantosa manera, de pues solo él siguió llorando se quedó pegado a mí, después de él tranquilizarse sentí él tomó mi cara, se acercó a mi rozando mis labios después correspondí acercándome y tomar su nuca empujándole a mí y deslizar mi mano a su cadera para atraerle… realmente quería él momento durase pero no fue así él se alejó y desvió la mirada…

-Tatsuya, me gustas… si no has pensado ya en casarte con alguien...te… cas~-

-¿qué cosa?, acaso me pedirás matrimonio-

-¡quisieras!, solo quería sepas soy feliz porqué me gustas y espero te cases pronto, vaya te crees la gran cosas solo porque ya consideré él perdonarte... vaya tipo-

-cásate conmigo, quieres-

-¿he?-

-no has escuchado, cásate conmigo, no ven y vivamos juntos me hare cargo de ti y Masaki...cuidare de ti especialmente...recuperemos este tiempo que perdimos por soberbia… ¿quieres?-

-no…yo...-

-¿no?, ¿estas con alguien más?, lo entendería pues eres realmente muy lindo-

-sí,...no yo…. ¡me casare contigo!...solo por qué me estas rogando-

-pensare has dicho si de una forma amable-

Acaricie la mejilla de Midorikawa la cual estaban coloradas, pero antes de pensar en robarle otro beso, mi hermano llegó, entrando solo empujo a Midorikawa de regreso a la camilla a descansar y sin decir más me pidió seguirle, supongo podíamos resolver algunos asuntos, Midorikawa, pregunto dónde íbamos pero, él dijo ya regresaba y después de eso le seguí hasta la escalera alejándonos de donde estaba Midorikawa.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara , querría hacer una continuación de capitulo 13 al 14 consecutiva para que ese "drama" por asi llamarle, no se pierda un poco, espero no leyeran mucho y les gustara, sin mas , bye ~bye. (espero actualizar pronto.)**


	17. Cap16

**Lamento la demora en la continuación, espero sea del agrado ...**

* * *

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**  
cap. 16

Después de ese día tan extraño, Tatsuya decidió regresar a Tokio por qué su energúmeno presidente no estaba muy conforme con el abandono del trabajo pero me invitó a vivir juntos, que lo pensara claramente y él mientras buscaría la forma de tenerme junto a él, de ser necesario buscaría al mejor médico para mí, después se fue, me alegraba Hiroto no lo mandara a la morgue de ese hospital.

Después de ese día no titubeó mucho y al haber salido ese mismo día por la tarde siendo acompañado por Hiroto y qué Nagumo llevará a Masaki a casa tras yo llamarle, le pregunte sobre mi apartamento, pues quería regresar donde estaba Tatsuya, le pedí el departamento, aún podía quedarse si quería pero dijo ya vivía con Suzuno así que estaba bien, no quería tardar más. Así casi después de un mes de trabajo aprovechando Masaki está de vacaciones empaque y vendí lo que no me era necesario así como la casa de lo cual Hiroto dijo dejaría a su abogado se encargara de eso y conseguir el dinero necesario y depositar en mi cuenta para vivir más que cómodamente, así después de un gran impulso decidí regresar a Tokio.

Al regresar a mi antiguo departamento y verle casi tal cual como le dije era feliz, Masaki aun recordaba el lugar así que corrió a ver si su habitación seguía donde antes, cosa que creía era así, no creo se moviera, al seguirle vi había sido decorada, ahora que lo recordaba se había quedado cuando Masaki era un bebé, casi a uno, mientras miraba a Masaki subir a su cama se acercó Nagumo quien aún estaba en ese lugar esperándome al saber regresaba…

-si preguntas, Tatsuya lo hizo, dijo algo de qué tú y Masaki necesitaban sin dudas un cambio así que cambió algunas cosas como esta habitación y la principal además él fue él quien me dio efectivo para llenar las gavetas y nevera al casi botar cualquier cosa que encontrara en mal estado, supongo no arranco todo desde sus cimientos y lo reconstruyó primero por qué no pudo al ser un departamento y segundo por qué le reclamarías por destruir tu hogar-

-ya veo, me alegra...-

-él me comentó, se han reconciliado, ¿es así?-

-casi, pero no del todo-

-casi lo olvido, él dijo te tenía una sorpresa y te buscará esta noche por qué antes no podía librarse de su trabajo-

-más que esto- _mirando qué había cambiado algunas cosas no solo las habitaciones, igual su cocina-_

-solo paso el mensaje-

-bien, gracias Nagumo por cuidar mi departamento-

-está bien, no importa- _dejándole la llave-_

Después de eso comí junto a Nagumo y Masaki después de desempacar un poco, Hiroto me había traído a casa pero dijo tenía trabajo, seguro no quería estar donde Nagumo solamente, cuando Nagumo se iba ya algo pasando la noche, Tatsuya llegó encontrándole fuera en el pasillo….

-bien yo me voy...te veo después-

-gracias Nagumo-

-me alegra estés de regreso, vendré a visitarte más seguido-

Después de eso Nagumo se fue despidiéndose incluso de él recién llegado a quien le recibí frente a la puerta del departamento un tanto nervioso más al verle sonreír, tan diferente a antes...

-parece estas bien, me alegra así como verte-

-sí,...cierto, ¿cuál era tu sorpresa?-

-cierto…- _él sacó de su camisa una tarjeta y me la entregó-_ este número es de una médico qué le interesó tu situación, él dijo tuvo a otro paciente muy similar a tu caso, una sola cirugía tras una evaluación y esa persona pudo seguir su vida sin miedo siguiendo su tratamiento, él me dio ese número para hablar, pero puedo llevarte si quieres-

-tú crees esto me ayude- _no confiaba mucho, si antes no se pude hacer nada por qué ahora era diferente, pensé para mí-_

-espero lo hagas, realmente no quiero perderte de nuevo y menos de una forma en la cual no pueda verte-

-aun así, vienes aquí sin ser muy afectivo no crees, vaya supongo eres tosco solo te importa tu felicidad-

-perdona, pero no me gusta me vean cuando realmente quiero abrazaste-

-¿he?-

No entendí su comentario, entonces mire hacia dentro del departamento y Masaki estaba cerca la puerta viendo a ambos, ya veo, creí no quería abrazarme por lo menos pero Masaki lo impedía, supongo era buen momento para hablar con Masaki, invite a Tatsuya a pasar y ofrecerle un poco de agua y conversar.

Me costó trabajo explicarle a Masaki que Tatsuya era su padre, él no entendía él ¿cómo?, supongo esto era igual qué decirle a un niño es adoptado o será adoptado por una pareja del mismo sexo, pero Masaki no era adoptado lo que seguro lo estaba haciendo más difícil de explicar. Ahí estaba yo sentado junto a Masaki en el sofá más grande de ese departamento y Tatsuya en otro hasta que decidió hablar al verme titubear….

-Sabes Masaki, se te es difícil comprenderlo pero realmente soy tu padre y estoy feliz de ello, Ryuuji es tan especial qué te tuvo a ti, pero quizás eso no es lo difícil de entender sino él, por qué no estuve por tanto tiempo con ambos… eso me fue imposible porque el trabajo me mantenía lejos de ambos, pero ahora quiero estar de nuevo en la vida de ambos, ¿quieres?, ¿Masaki te gustaría que yo comience a vivir junto a ti y Ryuuji como familia?, si no te sientes cómodo está bien, no está obligado a ver a dos chicos como tus padres y menos si crees los abandone o algo así, así que piénsalo todo lo que tú quieras-

Después de esa palabras Masaki solo bajo la mirada y escondió la cara, era claro Masaki no lo aprobaba, era mi culpa. ¿cierto? por no hablarle de Tatsuya por mucho...me era triste verle así, después de eso Tatsuya solo se levantó de su lagar y me dedico una sonrisa, con un gesto me hizo seguirle, no quería dejar a Masaki qué supongo comprendía, le seguí fuera ….

-yo lo siento Tatsuya… debí intentar hablarle de ti pero antes me aferre…-

-está bien, no existe excusa alguna-

-no, no está bien...se es mi culpa debí hablarle de ti así fuera muy poco, perdona-

-ya te dije está bien, deja él mismo lo piense, si me acepta seré feliz de estar con ambos y le educaremos juntos-

-pero si...dice que no-

-aun así seré responsable de ambos, es verdad estuve lejos por razones que tú y yo conocemos bien y no es necesario recordar, pensare como si estuviéramos casi divorciados y te pasare dinero como debe ser-

-no quiero eso, no quiero una limosna o pensar es así...yo- _estaba al punto de las lágrimas lo querría conmigo-_

-deja las lágrima si él te ve creerá peleamos y menos verá bien esto...cierto si quieres ver a ese médico dime y te llevo mañana, bien descansa seguro estás cansado por él viaje-

me molestaba esto así que cuando se iba le abrazase escondiendo mi cara a su espalda, no querría ver esto como un divorcio cuando había sido feliz al escuchar quería casarse conmigo, quería estar con él y ser una familia junto a Masaki, no quería se fuera de nuevo, él se giró a mí y me alejo de él solo sonrió sin decir más que -"descansa, tú y Masaki deben estar agotados"- , después se fue yendo al ascensor, solo suspiré supongo después de ver a Masaki, Tatsuya igual necesitaba tiempo para asimilar esa respuesta de su hijo y quizás hasta yo. Entre en el departamento y cerré para buscar a Masaki pero no le vi en el sofá así que fui a buscarlo después de escuchar ruido en mi habitación le vi buscando en un álbum que tenía de él, cual jamás alejaba de mí y lo había sacado de una de mis maletas y estaba sobre la cama mirando las fotos, así que entré y me senté junto a él…

-sí, es mi padre, ¿por qué no está en ninguna fotografía?-

-supongo tienes la edad para escuchar la verdad, si después de eso decides no verlo o aceptarlo, lo que sea yo y él estaremos bien por qué nos importa tu felicidad más que nada-

Le conté a Masaki la verdad, no era mentira qué Tatsuya por su trabajo se había mantenido un tanto distante pero había más, antes de nacer él, no pude decirle nada a Tatsuya, por qué su padre no me miraba como pareja de su hijo al ser hombre claro, tras algunos asuntos él no supo nada y se fue a Nueva York a su regreso era complicado, así como ahora lo era explicarle a Masaki, no pude decirle y escape de alguna forma al pensar él no vería a bien, yo tuviera un hijo, Masaki se preguntó ¿si, acaso nunca lo supo? al no comprender por los huecos que dejaba y le dije que no, Tatsuya jamás supo hasta hace poco, por ello al saber la verdad ahora quería estar con ambos y juntos ser una familia, note Masaki no estaba muy convencido de la historia, supongo ahora entendía esa mirada de Tatsuya antes de irse, pero supongo lo que fuera está bien aunque sería difícil querer estar con él e intentar Masaki se acercara a Tatsuya, me dolería ver que por no hablarle de él termine ignorándolo y si por alguna razón yo...no estoy más con Masaki… y prefiera a alguien más que a Tatsuya realmente, me odiaría a mí mismo. Después de eso Masaki dejó a un lado el álbum y me pidió dormir esa noche junto a mí lo cual acepte.

Al día siguiente después de un desayuno junto a Masaki y salir juntos por los alrededores de la ciudad y pasar parte del día juntos, recibí un mensaje de Hiroto de vernos un momento, estaba con Masaki pero supongo no importaba a Masaki le agrada Hiroto desde muy pequeño así que acepte le envió un mensaje para vernos y después de ver él donde quería nos viéramos le pregunte a Masaki si quería verlo cosa que acepto, me reuní con él al ser su hora de descanso cosa que dudaba pero no me pondría a discutir, fuimos a un restaurante y mientras comíamos juntos conversamos del hecho que quiero tener un trabajo ,aunque seguro regresar donde estaba seria difícil cosa que él dijo le dejara a él, si era yo no había imposibles para él, según por no decir abuso de poder, por él supe que su padre estaba en Nueva York y no vivía ya en Japón desde hace más de dos años el único en vivir en la mansión era él pero antes de preguntar por Tatsuya mi celular sonó sacándome de mi conversación, él querría verme, por alguna razón sentía hacia algo malo, así que no mire el mensaje.

 **Hasta aquí,espero fuera dela grado ~**


	18. Cap17 Fin

**Espero les guste, este es el último capítulo de este fic que esperaba fuera más corto y termino siendo más de lo que espere… corte algunos detalles menores, espero les guste y cualquier comentario es bien recibido sin más...  
~**

 **Un bebé no es mala noticia**  
cap. 17

Me levanté de donde estaba dejando a Masaki con Hiroto y fui al baño tomé mi móvil mire el mensaje, sin duda era Tatsuya, mire él numero e iba a reenviar un mensaje pero sonó así que respondí…

-hola...-

-espero no interrumpir tu cita con mi hermano-

-para nada, es decir...no...Qué cosa...yo…-

-él me dijo se verían, está bien, no es como si fuéramos algo-

-creí éramos algo-

-no me refería a eso, en fin lamento si te interrumpí llamaba para ver si quieres ver a ese médico-

-bueno yo…-

-no quieres, sabes pienso que entre más rápido lo hagas será mejor en lugar de posponerlo-

-bien, pero Masaki….yo-

-si quieres puedes traerlo pero algo me dices no le has dicho, ¿puedes dejarlo con alguien?-

\- supongo que si-

-ocurre algo, te escucho diferente-

-no, está bien, podemos ir, ¿a qué hora?

-si es hoy, iré por ti a tu departamento para llevarte después de mi trabajo, a las seis está bien-

-sí, está bien-

-debo colgar, te veo por la noche-

él colgó y me quede con él teléfono en las manos tras colgar, realmente él qué no le importara estaba con Hiroto me hacía sentir triste, se hará acaso a la idea de que él le reemplace si Masaki termina no queriéndolo cercas, no quería fuera así, no querría ahora por motivos más que personales no estar con él, no quería estar lejos de él pero si Masaki no quería… debería aceptar a otro, ¿Hiroto a quien realmente quiere, le ve como padre acaso?, no quería eso….deje de pensar en ello, guardando el móvil y tras lavar mis manos, regreso a la mesa donde vi a Masaki solo disfrutando de un jugo y un postre. estuve con Hiroto hasta que me acompaño a mi casa y después se fue de regreso al trabajo y entre en el departamento donde casual vi a Nagumo y a Suzuno, vaya hace tiempo que no le veía, realmente parecía diferente al que conocí en la universidad, les invite a pasar a casa además Nagumo le había traído un regalo a Masaki por esos cumpleaños qué se perdió de él, cosa que lo tomó bien, después de estar conversando con ellos se me fue él tiempo hasta ver la hora, Tatsuya vendría en cuestión de minutos así que le encargue a Nagumo a Masaki en lo que salía un momento, pero este quería ir, supongo podía no, a Tatsuya no le importaba, así que acepte, Suzuno y Nagumo se fueron y tras hacer Masaki se pusiera un suéter salimos y después de un rato en el estacionamiento vi el automóvil de Tatsuya llegar y parar donde nosotros, le dije a Masaki subiera, pero quería fuera con él, yo quería ir frente pero no me negué así que subí donde Masaki en la parte de atrás…

-¿dónde vamos?-

-iré a hablar con un médico sabes Masaki-

-por qué, aún te sientes mal-

-no, pero es solo una visita después regresamos a casa y comamos frente a la television, si-

-si-

después de eso él automóvil se puso en marcha Tatsuya solo dijo unas cuantas palabras como que no tardaríamos mucho en llegar a ese lugar y se mantuvo fuera de mi vista, desde donde estaba no podía verlo ni un poco, realmente no quería verlo desde este ángulo, realmente me sentía distanciado de él, pero Masaki me distrajo conversando de lo bien que había sido él día junto a Hiroto escuchar eso en parte me alegraba y no al estar con Tatsuya pero realmente parecía a él no le molestaba escuchar a Masaki hablar muy bien de Hiroto y aceptarlo a diferencia de él. Después llegamos al hospital, él estacionó el automóvil y entramos juntos desde la recepción después al ascensor para ir a la oficina de ese médico, al llegar al piso de oficinas de los médicos caminamos hasta una donde mire la placa del médico….

-pasa y habla con él, él te espera-

-¿no iras conmigo?-

-eres su paciente, yo no tengo nada qué hace dentro, además me pidió traerte para conversar contigo descuida no muerde… aunque matar….. _-desviando la mirada y mirarme con una sonrisa-_ ...como sea buena suerte-

-eso no me anima, sabes-

-vamos no hagas drama que ejemplo das- _haciéndome ver a Masaki qué estaba junto a mí-_

-bien, Masaki no tardó _-me acerque a él y acaricié su frente-_ espérame sentado en las bancas de enfrente, si-

-sí, lo hare-

llame a la puerta y entré dejando a Masaki junto a Tatsuya, realmente al ver a Masaki así fuera un solo asiento lejos de él no me era agradable, no demostré nada y entre en él consultorio de ese doctor. Al salir de ese lugar no dije nada y regresamos a mi departamento, Masaki se quedó dormido mientras esperaba, así que en él regreso todo fue silencio hasta salir y bajar tomando a Masaki en mis brazos…

-bien, ¿qué harás?-

-él dijo te contó antes lo que hará, así que tomare su tratamiento para esta con Masaki-

-qué bien, bueno si necesitas algo me avisa-

-sí, gracias- _él había bajado junto a mí para ayudarme a cargar a Masaki y antes de que se alejara de mí-_

-¡Tatsuya!, ¿te gustaría quedarte esta noche?- _estaba nervioso pero quería estar junto a él, así fuera un poco-_

-no, lo siento, será... mejor descanses-

-realmente, ¿no podemos estar juntos?-

-¿qué cosa?-

no pude evitarlo pese que apretaba los labios no pude evitar las lágrimas, realmente quería estar con él y lo único que estaba entre ambos era un enorme abismo, abrace a Masaki pegando su cara a mi hombro quien tenía sus manos rodeadas por mi cuello, después sonreí al notar lo estúpido que me estaría viendo….

-nada...no es nada….olvida lo que dije-

-supongo….puedo estar contigo hasta que te duermas-

-me tienes lastima-

-no, lamento hacerte llorar, me dejarías aparcar mi automóvil, enseguida subiré-

-sí, bien...pero si te arrepientes, está bien-

Di media vuelta y subí para ir a mi departamento, al abrir la puerta y entrar fui a dejar a Masaki a su habitación quien al solo sentarle en la cama, estaba más que fresco y despierto…

-lo siento.. _.-bajando la mirada-_

-¿qué cosa?-

-él no quiere estar ahora con nosotros, cierto...por mi culpa-

-qué dices Masaki, vamos estas aun dormido-

-no lo esto, no estaba dormido, solo fingía...sabes yo hablé con él antes...y le dije... que no lo quería con ambos por qué creí tu no le querías, le dije éramos felices solo ambos y que no viniera...perdón-

escuchar aquello y ver a Masaki llorar me rompió, así que me acerque a él y lo abrace, ya veo ese silencio de antes y qué se negara había sido por qué Masaki y él hablaron, anime a Masaki a no llorar, me controle para no llorar y le dije, estaba bien, era su decisión, no había problema en ello qué lo que él eligiera estaba bien para ambos, así qué le dije se recostara y descansar e hizo caso así que salí y me subí a mi habitación, tan solo crucé la puerta y cerré tras de mí que comencé a llorar y me deslice sobre la puerta, realmente no quería alejarme de él ….sentía me moriría de solo pensarlo de nuevo se alejaba de mí, llore con las manos en la boca sin control sentía las lágrimas correr por mi cara….Tatsuya….le quería junto a mi….pero no quería Masaki estuviera forzado a verlo. me quedé en esa posición sobre el suelo al escuchar tocaban la puerta de mi habitación, seguro Masaki me buscaba así que me levante y seque mis lágrimas, para solo abrir y ver frente a mi….

-perdona la demora, he llamado a la puerta pero Masaki ha sido quien me abrió, perdona si le desperté… cierto, te traje algo yo…-

No le deje hablar y me abalance a él encontrando su cara y besarle, me había quedado sorprendido de verle en frente de mi pero al recordar lo que Masaki me dijo, me aferre a él hasta alejarme…y meterle en mi habitación….

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-acaso no, tú mismo me has invitado hace poco a subir-

-si pero...Masaki él….-

-te dijo hablamos antes en el hospital…-

-yo lamento su decisión, pero realmente quiero estar contigo pero…-

-espera un momento antes de que no comprenda qué hablas, vamos a la sala conversamos amenamente-

-si…-

él me tomó de la mano y llegamos al living me senté en el sofá más grande y él del otro lado del mismo y le dije lo que Masaki me contó mientras me daba un café qué compro cercas por ello tardó, él se echó a reír un poco y me dijo no era así, seguro Masaki solo quería ver qué tanto soportaba una decisión diferente, él me dijo mientras me esperaban Masaki comenzó una conversación por qué Hiroto le contó cómo era Tatsuya, escuchar que este hablaba bien de su hermano menor me sorprendió sabiendo qué de hacer lo contrario él podía tomar ventaja, me alegraba no fuera así, también me conto Masaki no puede verle como padre por ahora pero realmente quería estar con él y conocerlo hasta estar listo. Estaba sorprendido y feliz de escuchar eso, admito momentos antes sentía el corazón se me saldría, me recosté en el sofá y dejé mi cabeza sobre el regazo de Tatsuya, era feliz por escuchar Masaki le quería y no lo contrario, vaya actor de hijo que tenía debía educarlo más aún que es igual a mí, estaba cansado así que me dormí después de una poca conversación sin moverme de esa cómoda almohada qué era Tatsuya.

Al día siguiente desperté y estaba en mi cama al enderezarme no vi a Tatsuya, lo habré soñado, me levanté, fui a darme un baño y a cambiarme al llegar a él living vi a Masaki sobre el sofá mirando televisión y al verme me saludó después dijo Tatsuya me dejó algo, ¿no le soñé entonces?, noté era un folleto de una escuela primaria cercana para Masaki, estaba más que motivado, tomaría ese tratamiento, iría bien y los tres seriamos una familia perfecta como siempre debió ser.

Rápido pase los estudio para evaluar mi tratamiento y operación tras unas semanas, Masaki al terminar las vacaciones comenzó a ir a clases y había conseguido trabajo, pero iniciaría solo después de tener buena salud por qué era una ley de ese lugar donde trabajaría,... estúpida empresa Kira, qué quiere gente sana para matarlos ellos mismos, fue lo que pensé después de ver su condición de ese reglamento el cual tenía en mis manos tras ser visitado por Tatsuya lo cual se hacía costumbre, aún no vivía conmigo pero era algo poder estar con él y acortar la distancia entre ambos es más trabajaría junto a él una vez todo estuviera mejor para mí.

Después llego el día de mi operación tras esperar un tiempo y darme valor al querer estar junto a Masaki, Tatsuya y sobre todo por mí ,sería una intervención quirúrgica a mi corazón por qué este era débil y no dejaba la sangre llegar donde debía así que antes de que pasara lo peor sería operado.

Después de horas en el quirófano y haber sido internado con un día de anticipación, estaba en una habitación para mí solo para descansar, cortesía de ese Kira al ser el hospital de su familia, después de un rato al escuchar por una enfermera tenía visitas, vi a Masaki quien entró junto a Tatsuya quien prometió cuidar de Masaki para que no se preocupara además él aceptó, comenzaba a querer conocerlo aunque aún no escuchaba lo llamara "padre" pero siempre era él quien le pedía se quedará en el departamento o lo visitara así fuera solo a él, era feliz al verlos juntos…

-te ves tan mal-

-eres un desconsiderado, no-

-adivina, Tatsuya-san dijo iríamos a vivir en su casa mientras te mejoras-

-¿enserio?-

-si te parece claro, estarás bien atendido y podría cuidar de ti y Masaki, qué dices, así no te preocupas por si él ya llegó, comió al no poder moverte por qué deberías estar en reposo absoluto casi por un mes-

-pero...seguro te molestare-

-para nada, de alguna forma puedo pensar comenzamos a vivir juntos, bien qué dices, acepta venir a vivir conmigo, no tienes una excusa ahora-

-bien, solo por qué me estas rogando-

-pensare amablemente has dicho, si una vez más-

Masaki comenzó a contarme mientras se sentaba aun lado de la cama qué había ido a esa mansión mientras se quedaba con Tatsuya y le había gustado, mientras del otro lado junto a mi tenia a Tatsuya que entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y así unir nuestras manos, me dedico una sonrisa después. ¿Cuánto tuvo que pasar para este día?, ¿cuánto tuve que fingir él no me gustaba?, para este día, ahora Tatsuya estaba junto a mí qué era lo que me faltaba por qué realmente desde que supe de Masaki en el fondo quería ir correr junto a él y decirle, seriamos una familia, me alegra lo somos ahora y no haber tomado una tonta decisión como perder a uno como otro, los amaba y me gustaba esto terminara bien y de ahora en adelante siguiera bien.

~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
**

 **Espero les gustara este Fanfic y si hubo lágrimas, ¿no creo o sí?, lo siento mucho, sin más espero fuera le gusto así como a mi escribirlo me arado, este es el primero teniendo a Hiroto de la nueva temporada de Ares no Tenbin y mencionar a Tatsuya (nuestro lindo Grand) con su cambio de nombre, sin más espero les gustase. Para los fans de estos personajes e Inazuma espero sea bien recibido así como yo sus comentarios los aprecio mucho… sin más Bye~**


End file.
